Un mince espoir
by Lythinwel
Summary: Quand Blaise commence à se mêler des secrets amoureux d'Harry, tout le monde en vient vite à jouer double jeu... Comment cela se finira-t-il ?
1. Lui

_Hello !_

_Voici une fiction que j'ai commencée depuis très longtemps.  
Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir la continuer avant de la poster.  
Donc je la publie sachant qu'elle est toujours en cours d'écriture._

_**J'**__**essaierai**__** de mettre en ligne un chapitre chaque semaine.**_

_**R**__ating : T (13 ans et +)_

_**D**__isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement *evilgrin*_

_**M**__erci à Tic-Tac d'avoir pris le temps pour la correction :)_

_**/!\**__ À savoir que __**les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**__. Cela permet au lecteur d'avoir un regard sur tout ce qui se passe et c'est mieux pour l'histoire (et pour l'auteur ^^). Je préviendrai du point de vue pour chaque chapitre, vous évitant ainsi de devoir deviner à chaque fois :)_

_En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment..._

_[Aaron Brightside]_

_**M**__on histoire n'est pas intéressante, parce que je ne suis pas intéressant. Peu de personnes trouve un intérêt à m'adresser la parole. Mais je m'en moque, je suis très bien seul._

_J'ai du temps pour moi, beaucoup. Trop en fait. Je passe la moitié de mon temps dans la lune._

_Je suis un grand rêveur certes, mais je ne rêve pas de n'importe qui._

_**I**__l passe toujours devant moi avec son air hautain, toujours son air prétentieux, son ton arrogant, toujours aussi terriblement sexy. Je ne me lasse jamais de le regarder. C'est peut être cela qui fait tout son charme, son arrogance._

_Malheureusement, je ne serai jamais une personne proche de lui, à moins d'avoir recours à une potion ou autre chose en rapport avec la magie._

_C'est une de ses personnes 'intouchables', qu'une personne comme moi doit le respect. Et c'est tout. L'écouter et faire ce qu'il nous ordonne. Parce qu'avant d'être le mec le plus sexy de l'école, c'est avant tout un préfet en chef, et pas de n'importe quelle maison, celui de Serpentard._

_Et malgré que je sois de sang pur, que ma famille ait toujours été à Serpentard, je reste insignifiant à ses yeux. Je ne fais, malheureusement, pas partie de sa 'bande'. Cette dernière se compose de 5 personnes :_

_Blaise Zabini, certainement celui en qui il a le plus confiance et à qui il dit tout, ils se parlent beaucoup, et il l'aide beaucoup. Blaise n'est pas de ces personnes à le vénérer, loin de là, il a un caractère fort, comme lui. Mais il est intelligent et rusé. Il ne réagit pas au quart de tour comme lui le fait souvent._

_Ensuite il y a Théodore Nott, un peu à la ramasse. Il ne suit pas toujours leur conversation. Mais il est sociable et pas toujours collé à ses basques._

_Pansy Parkinson, la seule fille à ses côtés, j'étais jalouse d'elle jusqu'à l'année dernière, quand toute l'école a appris qu'il n'était nullement intéressé par le sexe féminin. Malgré sa beauté et ça je ne le cache pas, si je n'aimais pas les hommes, je ne craquerais pas sur elle ; elle reste arrogante et diaboliquement prétentieuse, et chez une femme, ce n'est pas sexy, pas pour moi en tout cas._

_Et enfin Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, toujours ensemble, toujours à ses côtés. Jusqu'à deux ans, ils étaient considérés comme ses 'esclaves', ils exécutaient tout ce qu'il demandait sans broncher, mais maintenant qu'ils ont compris à quoi leur servaient leurs mains, ils sont comme amis._

_Cela fait sept ans que je suis dans cette école. Cela fait sept ans que je suis à Serpentard, à les observer, à les jalouser, à les envier. J'aurai tout donner pour être proche de Drago Malefoy. Mais je ne pouvais que le regarder, que l'observer de tout son être. Il hantait mes pensées et errait dans mes rêves. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, il n'était jamais à mes côtés._

_Depuis que je l'ai vu, je l'ai chéri. Je le voyais différent. Je le voulais pour moi._

_Mais j'ai tout essayé et rien n'y fait. Drago Malefoy reste et restera intouchable, en tout cas pour moi._

_Car même les bouffondors arrivent à le toucher, à l'énerver, à le provoquer, surtout Lui. Le Survivant. Le petit Potty, toujours là quand… En fait, je dois avouer, c'est à Drago que j'en veux. Il le provoque sans cesse. Il aime l'énerver. Et ça me donne envie de vomir, quand je les vois, agripper l'un à l'autre, baguettes à la main, les regards plein de fureur qu'ils s'échangent, sans jamais ciller._

_J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Être si proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher._

_Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je croyais Drago inaccessible. Jusqu'à ce jour béni, je le voyais disparaître peu à peu._

_Bien sur, quand l'école l'eut apprise, les Serpentards avant tout le reste, tout à changer : les filles ne gloussaient plus ni ne rigolaient quand il marchait devant elles._

_Les garçons le regardaient de travers et n'osaient pas trop s'approcher._

_Ce n'est pas une maladie !_

_C'est la nouvelle qui m'a fait redonné un sens à ma triste vie. J'avais encore un espoir. Je pouvais y accéder._

_Drago Malefoy aime les hommes. Il se fiche, comme moi, des femmes._

_Je me raccrochais à l'idée que personne, en dehors de moi, n'était comme lui._

_J'étais alors aussi différent. J'étais semblable à lui. Nous étions les seuls._

_Alors j'espérais le jour où il me remarquerait, s'avancerait jusqu'à moi, me prendrait dans ses bras, me caresserait les cheveux, me murmurerait qu'il m'attendait, qu'il pensait également à moi, sans cesse, qu'enfin nous étions ensemble…_

_Pourtant, je me dis que c'est impossible, que jamais il ne me verra. Je suis sur qu'il ne connaît même pas mon nom. Je suis invisible pour lui. C'est évident, Drago Malefoy ne voit que lui et sa petite personne._

_Alors je n'ai pas vraiment de chance._

_J'ai juste __**un mince espoir**__, sur lequel je m'accroche sans cesse, de nous voir réunis._

_Maintenant l'école le respecte encore plus, ça lui donne de l'importance bizarrement._

_Moi, beaucoup de gens le savent et personne ne me considère comme important. Loin de là, on m'ignore. Et c'est tout. Et parfois on m'observe de travers. Bien sur les Serpentards n'en font pas partie._

_Ce qui m'a aussi semblé étrange c'est que St Potty ne se prête pas à des rigolades sur Drago et son homosexualité. Ils sont ennemis, tout le monde le sait, ils se haïssent plus que tout, et je pense que même si les maisons n'existaient pas, ils se haïraient quand même._

_D'ailleurs, c'est depuis que tout le monde le sait que tout a changé entre eux._

_St Potty essaie – trop – souvent de se mettre en travers de sa route, au plus grand plaisir de Drago._

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris, au fond de moi, qu'il fallait éliminer ce microbe de mon chemin, si je voulais Drago. Je suis un Serpentard après tout, rien ne m'est impossible._

_Alors j'avais décidé de préparer mon plan d'attaque. Il fallait éloigner le binoclard le plus possible de Drago. Donc faire en sorte que Drago ne le provoque pas dès qu'il le voit ou quand qu'ils se croisent._

_Pas très évident pour une personne comme moi qui n'ai aucune pression sur les gens, ni d'influence._

_Je réfléchissais sans cesse, nuit et jour, mais rien pour résoudre mon problème._

_De toute façon, même si j'éloignais St Potty de Drago, il ne me remarquerait toujours pas. Et il faudrait encore que je trouve un autre moyen pour l'approcher._

_C'est ainsi, qu'encore une fois je sentais perdre l'espoir d'un jour avoir Drago Malefoy pour moi._

_Mais ça, c'était il y un peu plus d'une semaine, avant que j'entende une discussion assez intéressante provenant du centre de la table, là où se placent toujours Drago Malefoy et ses amis._

_Moi, je m'installais toujours là où une place était libre. Je n'ai jamais eu de place attitrée et je n'en aurai jamais une. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais bien placé, et d'assez bonne distance pour entendre toute leur conversation, mais il fallait quand même par moments que je tende l'oreille pour que leur discussion reste toujours à ma portée :_

_« C'est ça qui te trouble tellement ? demande Théodore Nott à Drago. Tu sais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une péda.._

_Mais il s'interrompit car Vincent venait de lui frapper violemment le coude. Drago ne remarqua pas le petit incident et dit, tout en fixant un point inconnu :_

_« Je pense qu'il est comme moi. Mais c'est tout de même bizarre, quand il m'a dit ça il était sérieux sur le moment, et la seconde d'après il ricanait comme une merde. »_

_« Il se foutait sûrement de toi. » Intervient Pansy, qui regardait Drago avec de petits yeux en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux._

_« D'ailleurs, j'y pense. Il ne s'est jamais foutu de toi avant ? Je veux dire, avant que tu aimes les garçons. » Continua Théo en frottant son coude._

_« C'est vrai. Drago, je pense que tu as raison, Potter est gay ! » S'écria Blaise en ricanant._

_« Et il a "envie de toi" également, comme il te l'a si bien dit… » Ajouta Grégory avec un sourire._

_« Ça on s'en tape. Potter, Le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-battu-à-jamais-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est gay ! Oh, les gars, je crois qu'on tient un scoop ! » Rigola Théo, en tapant du poing sur la table._

_« J'aimerai bien vérifier ça moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un mec. Pas vous ? » Demanda Blaise, avec une idée en tête._

_« A quoi tu penses ? » Le questionna Drago, en détachant enfin son regard de ce point inconnu._

_« Bah, on le teste. Voir s'il résiste ou pas à un mec. »_

_« Comment, dis moi, tu vas faire ça Blaise ? demanda Pansy en ricanant. L'embrasser puis lui demander s'il a aimé ? »_

_« Jamais je n'embrasserai ce microbe, je tiens à ma vie, moi ! » Réponds Blaise avec une grimace. « Non, je pense qu'on devrait lui envoyer des lettres, des mots doux, ce qui le mettra dans le doute, il ne saura pas qui lui écrit ! Et dans la première lettre, on écrira qu'on sait son secret. Et que s'il tient à le garder secret il devra suivre nos instructions. »_

_Blaise regarda les autres avec un sourire malicieux, apparemment fier de son plan._

_« C'est stupide ! Qui te dit qu'il suivra nos instructions ? Et puis si on écrit qu'on sait son secret et que c'est faux ? Puis il ne comprendra pas 'ton secret', c'est vague ça ! » S'écria Théo, en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Eh bien dans une seconde lettre on sous entend qu'on sait qu'il est gay. » Intervient Vincent._

_« Ouais… Mais, Blaise, ça nous servira à quoi ? » Demanda Pansy en le regardant de travers._

_« C'est une autre occasion de nous foutre de sa gueule ! Allez, vous êtes partant ? Théo ? Drago ? Pansy ? »_

_« Blaise, je crois que tu es un génie ! » dit Théo en guise de réponse._

_« Si Drago suit aussi, je te suis. » Lui répond à son tour Pansy en se tournant vers Drago._

_Ce dernier regardait encore ce point inconnu, sans le lâcher du regard. Je tournais alors mon regard vers ce point._

_Et si je ne me trompais pas, depuis le début de la conversation, Drago Malefoy observait Harry Potter._

_Mes doutes étaient bien réels. Il faut que Potter cesse d'exister. Qu'il cesse de se montrer quand Drago est là. Parce que ce regard n'est ni méchant, ni haineux._

_Drago regarde Potter comme moi je le regarde, lui._

_« Blaise, je te suis. » Réponds Drago, toujours sans détacher ses yeux de Potter, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)  
À la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Le plan de Blaise

_Bonjour !  
Désolée pour l'absence, j'étais en vacances, comme la majorité d'entre vous =p  
Voilà la suite, et je compte publier le reste dans très peu de temps !  
(La fiction n'est pour l'instant pas finie, pour informations, je ne sais pas quand elle se finira ^^)__**  
**_

_**R**__ating : T_

_**D**__isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement *evilgrin*_

_**/!\**__ Petit rappel : __**Les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**__.Vous devez donc vous demander à qui est ce le tour cette fois-ci, n'est ce pas ? ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

[**D**rago **M**alfoy]

**J**'avais accepté cette idée de Blaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut être bien pour se foutre réellement de sa gueule. Pourtant je devrais jubiler, je devrais rire de ce qu'on lui a prévu. Mais rien.  
Au contraire, je me demande si s'amuser de lui de cette manière est une bonne idée.

S'il est réellement gay, alors il est comme moi. Peut être est-il amoureux de quelqu'un… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça se trouve il aime la belette, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.  
Si c'est le cas, il a des goûts de chiottes.

Je m'endormis avec l'image atroce des lèvres de Potter collées à celles de la belette en lui murmurant 'J'ai envie de toi', puis ricaner en me regardant.

« Bien dormi Drago ? » Me demanda Blaise quand je l'eu rejoint à la Grande Salle.  
« J'ai connu mieux. »  
« Allez, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on commence ! On va s'amuser je le sens ! »  
« Qui écrira la lettre ? »  
« Pansy, elle a une belle écriture féminine. »  
« Et ça change quoi ? Que l'écriture soit féminine ou pas ? Et d'abord à quoi reconnaît on que c'est une fille qui a écrit et pas un mec ? »  
« La rondeur des lettres ! Si Potter se dit qu'une fille sait qu'il aime les hommes, alors il se sentira encore plus mal. Car si c'était un homme, il se dirait : il est comme moi alors, il m'aime, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais si c'est une fille, il peut s'imaginer qu'elle l'aime mais comme elle ne pourra jamais l'avoir – s'il est gay bien sur – alors il se dira qu'elle va se 'venger'. » Finit Blaise avec un sourire, en s'asseyant à notre table.

Je l'imite en soupirant.

« Quoi ? Il y a un truc qui cloche. » Demanda Blaise inquiet.  
« Tu réfléchis trop, Blaise. »

Il sourit et prit une grappe de raisin.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » il demande en se retournant.  
« Rien. »

Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mais son ami le rouquin était déjà là, il parlait avec miss Je-sais-tout.

« Tu comptes lui donner quand et comment ? »  
« C'est simple ! J'ai réfléchi à tout ça. On prendra un hibou de l'école, il la recevra à l'heure du courrier. » Blaise répond en s'enfilant trois raisins.  
« On pourra voir sa réaction alors, excellent. » Je dis avec un sourire.  
« Je me demande ce que fais Pansy, je lui ai fais un brouillon, faut qu'on se dépêche pour la recopier, sinon on le fera demain mais… ce serait plus drôle aujourd'hui. »  
« Pourquoi ? » Je demande en prenant un biscuit.  
« Je déteste attendre, Dray. »

Pansy arriva peu de temps après, suivi de Théodore. Et enfin Vincent et Grégory arrivèrent.  
Blaise et Pansy nous quittèrent pour aller recopier la lettre pendant que Théo me racontait des blagues stupides qui ne faisaient rire que lui.

Je m'ennuyais ferme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Dès qu'il a franchi les portes de la Salle, mon regard s'est tourné vers lui.  
Il se dirigeait vers sa table en traînant des pieds. Il s'était habillé en vitesse : sa chemise n'étais pas fini d'être boutonnée et sa cravate était mal attachée.  
Je pris mon verre, toujours sans le perdre de vue, Théo continuait de me parler, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que je ne l'écoutais plus depuis longtemps.

Potter s'assit à côté de Weasley. Ils parlaient et rigolaient en même temps.  
Et alors je me suis mis à imaginer la main de Potter sur la cuisse de la Belette.  
A cette pensée, je sentis comme un grognement à l'intérieur de moi. J'eus envie de frapper Weasley fort, très fort, comme si je me sentirai mieux après.

« Mais, Drago.. Tu m'écoutes toujours hein ? » Me demanda Théo en se tordant de rire.

« Bon, vous venez, on va voir où ils en sont. » Je dis en buvant une gorgée de mon sirop.

Je reposai mon verre, me levai et sortit de la salle en me retournant vers Potter. Il murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de la belette. Je me retournai puis continuai de marcher vers les cachots.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire à l'oreille ? Qu'il avait envie de lui ?  
Je les imaginais tout les deux, enlacés, Potter sur Weas-moche. Et le monstre à l'intérieur de moi poussa un rugissement.

« C'est toi Drago ? »  
« Hein ? »

Théo me regardait avec de gros yeux : « C'est toi qui a grogné ? »  
« Non ! » Je réponds en le poussant et me dirigeant vers notre Salle commune.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! On a bientôt terminé ! » S'écria Blaise en nous voyant arriver.

Je jetai un œil sur la feuille. Il n'y avait pas écrit grand-chose.

_Harry Potter,  
Je connais ton secret.  
Si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école sache ton goût prononcé pour le sexe masculin,  
Tu devras suivre à la lettre ce que je te demande dans ces lettres.  
Je commencerai par te demander de_

« Blaise, j'écris quoi après ? Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase. » Demande Pansy en levant la tête.

Blaise se retourna mais je répondis avant : « Cesser d'approcher Ronald Weasley. »

Pansy me regarda, surprise. Blaise relut la lettre puis se tourna vers moi, perplexe.  
Théo souriait en attendant, comme s'il attendait la chute d'une blague.  
Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient de dragées surprise, et ne comprenaient apparemment pas de quoi nous parlions. Toujours un train de retard ces deux là.

« Tu connais son nom et son prénom, Drago ? Etonnant venant de toi ! Répondit enfin Pansy en se tournant vers sa feuille. Bon, j'écris ça Blaise. »

Blaise continuait de me fixer, en réfléchissant.  
Puis il sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Pansy.

« C'est quoi la blague ? » Demanda Théo en souriant.

« Très bien, c'est une bonne idée, on va se marrer deux fois plus ! Bon, je vais aller l'envoyer, Drago tu m'accompagnes ? » Demanda Blaise en me regardant.  
« Oui, allons y. »

Sur le chemin, Blaise ne me dit rien, il restait silencieux et je sentais son regard posé sur moi : « Drago, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. »  
Je me tournai vers lui : « Je t'écoute. »

« Tu es vraiment d'accord pour cette histoire, n'est ce pas ? »  
« Bien sur, je te l'ai dit, je te suis, Blaise. »  
« On peut arrêter maintenant si tu veux. » Il me dit en hésitant.  
« Pourquoi on arrêterait, on a commencé. En plus on va se marrer. » Je rajoutai avec un sourire.

_Merci d'avoir lu ^.^  
J'espère que vous aimez toujours !  
A très bientôt pour la suite ! _


	3. Son secret

_Hello ! Et voilà la suite !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre :)  
Merci de vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir.**  
**_

_**R**__ating : T_

_**D**__isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement *evilgrin*_

_**/!\**__ Petit rappel : __**Les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**__.Vous devez donc vous demander à qui est ce le tour cette fois-ci, n'est ce pas ? ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

[**R**onald **W**easley]

« Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire ça ? »  
« Et pourquoi pas ? » Je répondis en me levant, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry fit de même.

« Vous allez où, les garçons ? »

Je me retournai vers Hermione, qui se tenait derrière nous, les bras croisés.  
« En quoi ça te regarde ? »  
« Ron, tu sais que tu dois finir ton devoir de potions, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« J'ai encore trois jours pour le finir, c'est bon. »  
« Oui, mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons aucun cours, c'est l'occasion. Vous alliez où ? » Elle retenta espérant enfin obtenir une réponse de notre part.

« Hermione, lâche-nous, j'aiderai Ron à finir son devoir, t'occupe. » Harry répondit en me tirant le bras.

Nous sortions en vitesse en entendant Hermione protester.  
« Harry, on fait quoi maintenant ? »  
« C'est toi qui va faire quelque chose ! Tu as dit que tu le ferais, non ? »  
« Bah… Pas maintenant quand même ? Après ce que je lui ai dit ? »  
« Ron, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes, oui ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu attends le bon moment ? Presque trois ans ! Voir plus ! Et puis, je crois que vous vous attendez tous les deux. »  
« Attends, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Harry ? » Je demande, le rattrapant dans les escaliers.  
« Ron, ça crève les yeux. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Et je suis sûr que plus de la moitié de l'école l'a remarqué également. »

Je restais sans voix. Peut être alors j'avais une chance avec elle. Mais comment lui dire ? Je n'ai jamais osé…  
« Harry, j'arriverai pas. »  
« Tu te dégonfles ? Tu jubilais tout-à-l'heure ! Comment as-tu fait avec les autres ? » Il me demanda avec un sourire.  
« Arrête, elles, ce n'était pas du sérieux, je ne cherchais rien que le flirt, je m'amusais donc on ne peut pas comparer. »  
« Et bien maintenant, affronte cette nouvelle situation et attaque toi à Hermione. Si tu la veux vraiment tu en es capable, sinon attends encore ... disons 10 ans ? Tu penses que ça suffira pour vous réunir ? » Se moqua-t-il.  
« Arrête de ricaner, c'est assez difficile ce genre de truc. C'est d'Hermione qu'on parle après tout. »

Harry s'était arrêté au milieu d'un couloir à présent et me fixait de ses yeux verts d'un regard sévère.  
« Ron, j'en ai marre, ce n'est jamais le moment, alors tu flânes avec une autre fille, et en attendant, Hermione elle s'éloigne ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit : 'je l'a fait souffrir' ? »  
« Non. Elle sort bien avec des mecs elle aussi. »  
« Parce que tu t'amuses avec des filles ! Je sais bien que depuis que tu as du succès c'est dur de résister, mais merde Ron.. Hermione elle t'attend, j'en suis persuadé, alors… fonce ! »

Il me regardait toujours, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
Il m'en apprend toujours, mais là… Il me jette ça en pleine figure comme s'il m'annonçait une information banale. Si je l'avais sû plus tôt peut-être j'aurai eu l'occasion de préparer le terrain avec Hermione, elle aurait alors deviner mon petit jeu et serait tombée dans mes bras sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit !

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt que ça crevait les yeux ? Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ? J'aurai eu sûrement le temps de me préparer mentalement si tu m'avais dit ça dès le début ! »  
« Eh bien parce que…

Mais Harry s'arrêta, je me retournai là où son regard s'était arrêté : Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy s'avançaiebt vers nous. Je fis une légère grimace en signe de mon mécontentement. Ils sont encore venus chercher la merde. Généralement quand ils rôdent près de nous ça finit toujours mal.

« 'Peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles deux secondes ceux là. »  
Zabini rangea une feuille dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, j'en déduisis qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à employer la manière forte directe :  
« S'ils veulent se battre à mains, je suis prêt. »

Mais Harry mit sa main devant moi pour ne pas que je m'avance. Je me tournais alors vers lui pour lui demander l'explication de son geste :  
« On ne fait rien, compris ? Et puis garde ta rage pour aller lui parler. »  
Il les regardait s'avancer, toujours un peu plus vers nous. Il a sûrement une bonne raison pour m'arrêter dans mon élan car normalement c'est lui le premier à sauter sur Malfoy ! C'est là que je regardais Harry : je vis qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de rage sur son visage, aucune colère dans ses yeux. Il semblait... passif. Pourtant, d'habitude il a toujours une pointe d'agacement à le voir débouler comme ça. Mais là, rien.

Malfoy et Zabini passèrent en nous regardant de travers. Non, en fait rectification : Zabini me regardait de travers ; Malfoy et Harry se regardaient sans ciller, comme s'ils s'envoyaient des ondes par les yeux.

« Harry, on a eu de la chance. » Je soupirai en les regardant s'éloigner.  
« Non, _ils_ ont eu de la chance. » Corrigea-t-il, regardant par là où ils étaient partis.

Nous continuions notre chemin et je remarqua qu'Harry restait silencieux depuis un certain temps, je décidai donc de couper court à ce silence pesant :  
« Bon, Harry, c'est bon, arrête de faire la gueule, j'irai lui parler. Mais pas ce matin, après manger c'est mieux. »  
Il se tourna vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Je m'expliquai :  
« Comme on a l'habitude de se poser dans l'herbe, près du lac, quand on ne travaille pas, c'est l'occasion. Toi, tu t'en iras discrètement, prétextant une affaire urgente, et moi je lui parlerai. »  
« D'accord, c'est toi qui vois, Ron. Tu sais, je fais ça pour toi, moi. Enfin, pour vous je devrai dire. »

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée dans notre dortoir, à finir de rédiger mon devoir de potions affalés sur mon lit. Même si je me moque pertinemment des potions d'invisibilité, si je ne rendais pas ce devoir à Rogue, et correct qui plus est, j'aurai encore un zéro. Et Hermione ne me lâcherait pas. Il faut qu'elle soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer et lui révéler mes sentiments... Oh et puis ça viendra sur le moment, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, Harry m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle m'attendait, il a dû lui parler, donc elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Et puis sûrement qu'elle parlera à ma place. Oui, sûrement, c'est bien mon Hermione ça.

« Bon, à part quelques fautes d'orthographes par ci par là, je dirai que tu auras la moyenne. En tout cas pas un zéro cette fois, vu que tu lui auras rendu quelque chose. » Me dit Harry avec un sourire.  
« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! La dernière fois j'étais…  
« Je sais, une fille, sacré excuse… »

Nous sortions enfin vers les alentours de midi puis descendions à la Grande Salle, prendre notre déjeuner. Hermione était déjà là et mon cœur fit un bond. C'est bientôt. Après manger, je devrai lui dire. Si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, jamais je ne le ferai. Pourtant, je me dis que je peux encore attendre, je _dois_ encore attendre. Et si elle refusait ?

« Vous étiez où ? »  
« Au dortoir. On a fini son devoir, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rajouta Harry en faisant un geste de la main avant qu'Hermione ne réplique quoi que ce soit.

Je m'assis à côté de Harry, juste en face d'Hermione. Harry essayait de cacher un sourire. J'aurai parié n'importe quoi qu'il avait fait exprès de se placer de la sorte pour que je me retrouve en face d'elle. Mais ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, il faut juste que je mange proprement…

Je me servis un morceau de salade et des pommes de terre en l'observant.  
« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Elle me demande en se touchant le bout du nez, comme si elle s'attendait à sentir un bouton.  
« Rien, pourquoi ? » Je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Je ne sais pas, tu me regardais bizarrement, c'est tout. Au fait, Harry, tu n'attends pas une réponse de Patmol ? »

Apparemment il avait zappé ce moment.  
« J'avais oublié que… le courrier ! C'est dans pas longtemps non ? »  
« Tu angoisses ? »  
« Juste un peu… À vrai dire, ça m'a fait du bien de vous parler de mes impressions… De ce que je ressentais… Je ne suis bien sûr pas fixé mais… enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis comme je suis, n'est ce pas ? Sirius m'appréciera toujours autant. Ca n'a rien changé entre nous, n'est ce pas ? » Nous demande-t-il plus pour se rassurer à lui-même.  
« Bien sûr que non, Harry. Au contraire, je trouve que tu as bien fait de te confier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à vivre seul. » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire en me fixant. Ron, si tu continues à m'observer comme tu fais, je vais penser que j'ai quelque chose de coincé entre les dents… Ca me rend mal à l'aise. »  
« Pardon. Mais… c'est que… »

Mais ma phrase resta en suspens, je cherchais toujours une excuse mais je n'arrivais pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Il faut vite que je lui dise sinon je vais exploser, c'est certain.

Je finis de manger ma tarte aux myrtilles, essayant de ne plus la regarder, jetant tout de même des regards vers elle de temps à autre. Elle parlait avec Ginny, qui était de l'autre côté d'Harry. D'ailleurs, Ginny n'est pas au courant pour Harry, si elle savait qu'il…

« Oh ! Le courrier ! » Jetait quelqu'un à notre table.  
Je me tournai alors vers le haut. En effet, plusieurs centaines d'hiboux s'engouffraient dans la salle grâce à de légères fentes aux murs construites exprès pour cet usage.

Harry reçu une lettre. Sirius lui avait donc répondu. De son côté, Hermione reçu son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ne l'ouvrit pas et le laissa de côté. Elle regardait Harry avec de gros yeux. Harry commença à ouvrir sa lettre mais un deuxième hibou fonça sur nous et lâcha une deuxième lettre devant Harry.

« Tu attends une lettre de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Je demande surpris.  
« Non, juste de Patmol. » Il me réponds tout aussi étonné qu'Hermione et moi.

Il nous regarda l'un après l'autre, tenant les deux lettres dans chacune de ses mains, attendant notre avis.  
« Ouvre d'abord celle là. » Lui conseilla Hermione en lui montrant la lettre du destinataire inconnu. Sur le dessus était juste écrit : _Harry Potter_

« Qui c'est ? » Il demande en nous regardant.  
« Harry, on ne saura pas tant qu'on n'a pas vu ce qu'elle contient. »

Harry l'ouvrit et lu la lettre, apparemment inquiet. Puis il la relut, en fronçant les sourcils, plutôt agacé. Il me la passa sans un mot :

_Harry Potter,  
Je connais ton secret.  
Si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école sache ton goût prononcé pour le sexe masculin,  
tu devras suivre à la lettre ce que je te demande dans ces lettres.  
Je commencerai par te demander de cesser d'approcher Ronald Weasley.  
Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était suspect de vous voir si proches ?_

A très bientôt.  


Je la passais ensuite à Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter en voyant nos têtes.  
Après qu'elle eut finit de la lire elle nous regarda :  
« Etrange, tu ne l'as dit qu'à nous pourtant. »

Harry nous regarda tour à tour, dans ses pensées.  
« Harry ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais dit un mot là-dessus, à quiconque. »  
« Moi, pareil ! Jamais je n'aurai trahi un ami ! Tu me connais ? Puis à qui je l'aurai dit ? »

« Je pense que c'est une fille qui a écrit, vous avez vu ? »  
« Comment tu peux voir ça, toi ? » Je demande à Hermione.  
« Les mecs écrivent très souvent en pâte de mouches, bien sûr ce n'est qu'une supposition. »  
« J'écris très bien, moi. »  
« Peu importe. » Coupa Harry. « Quelqu'un, ou plusieurs d'ailleurs, est au courant pour moi. Et il ou elle pense s'en servir pour me faire mariner. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Qu'est-ce-que cet inconnu peut bien vouloir faire ? »  
« Le dire à tout le monde ? » Je propose timidement.  
« Alors il faut faire en sorte que personne ne croit ça. »

Nous étions tous en pleine panique, Harry restait calme cependant et Hermione avait l'esprit ailleurs, sans doute en train de réfléchir à la situation et aux futures conséquences possibles. Nous faisions tous bien attention pour que personne aux alentours ne nous entendent ou puissent comprendre le sujet de notre conversation. Par chance Ginny était partie discuté à la table des Serdaigles, avec cette Loufoca.

Harry nous regarda tour à tour.

« Harry, tu vas faire quoi ? » Je demande, en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
« Qui, Harry ? »  
« Peu importe, une femme, peu importe, quelqu'un ! »  
« Harry, tu jouerais avec les sentiments d'une femme ? » Répliqua Hermione.  
« Non, j'apprendrais à mieux la connaître, et je serai fixé sur qui je suis attiré réellement. Si j'en suis dégoûté, ou pas. » Il répondit, satisfait de ses intentions.  
« Pourtant tu as déjà testé non ? »  
« Amanda ce n'était pas du sérieux. Et puis elle me demandait sans cesse des autographes. »

Amanda était une fille de Poufsouffle. Blonde, grande, les yeux bleus, toujours à glousser, Harry avait vite fait de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine malgré qu'elle était très belle.

« Ne choisis pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît alors. Quelqu'un de Serdaigle ça ira. » Je lui recommandai.  
« Mais, Ron ! On n'est pas en train de faire nos courses ! Harry, quelle est la fille avec qui tu aimerais être ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien, Hermione, je n'en sais strictement rien ! »  
« On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, ouvre la lettre de Patmol maintenant. »  
« Dites, pourquoi on continue de l'appeler comme ça ? On peut l'appeler Sirius maintenant… »  
« L'habitude, Harry. »

Il ouvrit la seconde lettre, souffla un coup et la lu. A chaque phrase qu'il lisait, il souriait. A son expression, Sirius avait bien prit la nouvelle. Harry rigola quand il me la passa enfin : 

_Cher Harry,_

_Ce que tu m'as confié n'est, je crois, pas une chose facile à vivre. Tu as sûrement du lutter pour m'en parler, j'en prends conscience. J'ai moi-même quelque chose à t'avouer :  
Je suis comme toi.  
Je ne suis sûrement pas ton parrain pour rien, vois tu. Alors je sais combien c'est dur d'avouer cela. Encore plus de te dire que j'ai quelqu'un. Je ne t'en dirais pas tant. Je préfère qu'on en parle face à face. Tu peux le répéter à Ron et Hermione, mais pas un mot aux autres.  
C'est resté secret pendant 4 ans, ça peut bien attendre encore._

Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.  
Un conseil : Plus ça reste secret, mieux c'est. Reste sur tes gardes Harry.

Aux prochaines vacances de Noël,  
Patmol.__

_Au fait, tu as quelqu'un ? :)_

Hermione lu à son tour et sourit :  
« C'est génial ! Il l'a bien pris ! Il est aussi comme toi ! C'est merveilleux, Harry ! Grâce à toi, il se sent prêt à te confier certaines choses… Heureusement que tu lui en as parlé. » S'écria t elle, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'entende.  
« Oui, mais quand même, qu'il ne m'ait pas dit ça plus tôt, ça m'étonne. Il doit vraiment l'aimer ce mec. »  
« C'est qui à votre avis ? On le connaît tu crois ? »  
« Aucune idée, j'aimerai le savoir autant que toi. »  
« Harry, tu devrais brûler ces lettres, imagines que quelqu'un tombe dessus. »

Hermione a raison, déjà que son secret est peut être sur le point d'être découvert, il ne faut pas prendre de risques et…  
« Hors de question, en tout cas pas celle de Sirius, je les garde toutes ! Et puis celle-ci ; dit il en montrant la lettre mystérieuse ; ça pourrait nous aider. »  
« Nous aider à quoi ? »  
« L'écriture Hermione ! On peut savoir à qui elle appartient ! Alors je les garde, c'est tout. »  
« Harry, c'est ton secret qui est en danger. »  
« Je les cacherai bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ca vous dit on sort faire un tour ? »

Mince, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

« Euh, allez y, je ne me sens pas très bien, ça doit être la sauce, elle avait une étrange.. Hé ! »  
Mais Harry m'empoigna le bras et me força à avancer, Hermione nous jeta un regard.  
Harry me murmura discrètement à l'oreille :  
« Tu m'as dit que tu lui parlerais, tu lui parleras. Et arrête de rechigner. Je fais ça pour toi. »

Avec tous ces événements je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Si on ne se dit rien, j'aurai l'air fin.

Arrivés dehors, nous continuons, comme d'habitude, vers le lac. Harry s'assit le premier, contre un gros arbre, pensif. Hermione fît de même.  
« Harry, je vais essayer de t'aider à trouver quelqu'un, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises… Qui te plait ? Je veux dire, oublie ton homosexualité, et projette toi plus tard, tu te vois avec qui ? »  
« C'est comme ça que tu trouves le prince charmant ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se marrant à moitié.  
« Harry, je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi non plus de me mettre à ta place. »  
« Ok, ok… Bah franchement…J'en ai aucune idée. »  
« Et Luna ? Luna Lovegood, tu l'aimes bien non ? On pourrait lui en parler, elle trouverait ça géniale j'en suis sur ! »  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Ron. » 

Et voilà, je trouve une idée superbe, qui pourrait nous aider, mais elle est toujours là à me reprocher que j'ai des idées stupides. Je poussai un grognement et m'assis, les bras croisés, un peu plus loin :  
« Je vous laisse réfléchir. Je ne suis pas assez malin, c'est vrai. »  
« Ron, quand je t'ai dit ça hier, je ne le pensais pas ! C'est sortit tout seul … Oh et puis flûte ! Harry, alors ? »  
« Ron a raison, Luna est la meilleure solution. »

Je ne me retournai pas, je savais bien qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, probablement vexée qu'Harry pense comme moi.  
« Harry, tu es sûr ? »  
« Certain. Bon, je vais aller la trouver si je peux et lui expliquer. Je vous laisse. »

Oh, malheur. Non !  
« D'accord, tu reviens ou pas ? » Lui demanda Hermione.  
« Je n'en sais rien, ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Je fis une grimace en le regardant partir. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer…

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, je vous remercie d'avoir lu !  
A bientôt ;)_


	4. Une main secourable

_Bonjour !_

**Merci encore d'être toujours là**_**  
**  
Voici la suite d'_Un mince espoir_,  
A qui est ce le tour cette fois ci, après Ronald W. ? Ah ah !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que les autres._

_**R**ating : **T**_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. excepté __Aaron Brightside qui m'appartient entièrement *ouh la veinarde !*_

**/!\** Petit rappel : **Les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre.**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)  
_

[**L**una** L**ovegood]

Je me suis toujours demandée combien il y avait de pavés dans ce château, alors très tôt ce matin j'avais entrepris de les compter un par un. Mais à peine j'eus le temps de finir le couloir du troisième étage qu'on me projeta à terre. Je relevai la tête pour voir ce qui m'avait perturbé dans mon compte.  
Harry, essoufflé, se tenait les genoux pour reprendre son souffle et s'excusait. Puis, quand il se tourna enfin vers moi parut scandalisé que ce soit moi :  
« Luna ! Je te cherchais justement ! reprit il, encore essoufflé. J'ai besoin de toi, et euh, je suis désolé… »

Il me tendit sa main pour me relever.  
« Merci, Harry, mais ça doit être un balbeuk, il y en souvent ici. »  
« Un quoi ? »  
« Un balbeuk. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Harry ? » Je lui demande, reprenant mon compte.

Il mit un temps avant de reprendre :  
« Luna, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est assez délicat. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. En fait je… Luna, tu peux me regarder s'il te plait ? Ca m'aiderait un peu. »  
« Ah… Décidément, je ne saurais jamais. »  
« Quoi donc ? » Me demanda t il, assez perturbé.  
« Combien il y en a ; Je réponds en me tournant vers lui et désignant du doigt le sol. Je t'écoute. »

Il se mordit les lèvres, me regardait par moments, puis d'autres regardait ses pieds. Je me demande s'il n'est pas malade. J'ai lu quelque chose dessus quelque part, ce sont des symptômes très étranges qu'il a là…

« Luna, j'ai besoin de toi. En fait, mon secret est sur le point d'être découvert et… Oh ! Je sais, lis ça, tu comprendras. »

Il me sortit un bout de papier froissé de sa cape et me le tendit en tremblant, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partis, ils ne restent jamais longtemps au même endroit. » Je lui dis pour le rassurer un peu en prenant sa feuille.

C'était une lettre écrite d'une belle écriture :

_Harry Potter,  
Je connais ton secret.  
Si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école sache ton goût prononcé pour le sexe masculin,  
tu devras suivre à la lettre ce que je te demande dans ces lettres.  
Je commencerai par te demander de cesser d'approcher Ronald Weasley.  
Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était suspect de vous voir si proches ?_

A très bientôt.  


Donc c'est une lettre adressée à Harry… Quelqu'un connaît son secret… Et son secret c'est qu'il aime les hommes – oh ! Je m'en doutais… – et pour que l'école ne le sache pas, il devra suivre des instructions. Et ça commence fort, il ne doit plus approcher son petit ami le rouquin. Leur relation suspecte ? Ca ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit ça par contre.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui, avec un sourire :  
« Je ne savais pas pour toi et ton ami. »

Il parut scandalisé :  
« Mais c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas avec Ron ! » S'écria-t-il, agacé, en m'arrachant la lettre des mains.  
« Très bien, mais c'est bizarre que l'auteur de cette lettre te demande cela… Mais dis moi, en quoi je peux t'aider ? »  
« Je ne veux pas ignorer Ron, c'est mon ami, alors peut-être pour me le faire payer elle va faire passer une rumeur comme quoi je suis gay, c'est ce que je prévois, et donc, si je sors avec une fille, la rumeur sera démentie. Tu me suis ? » Me demanda-t-il, en jetant des coup d'oeils à droite et à gauche.

« Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? »  
« C'est ce qu'on en a déduit. » Me répondit-il, plus pour ce convaincre à lui-même.  
« Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je peux t'aider, Harry. »  
« J'aimerai que ce soit toi, la fille avec qui je sors. »

Etonnant, Harry Potter, le Survivant et celui qui a battu le Grand Mage Noir me demande de sortir avec lui.

« Bien sur, ce ne sera pas sérieux, c'est juste histoire que personne ne sache que je… »  
« Oui, évidemment. »

C'est un ami, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. En plus, le pauvre, cette lettre le met dans tous ses états…

« Et pourquoi tu me choisis moi ? »  
« Et bien, j'ai confiance en toi, nous sommes amis, donc je peux te dire qui je suis réellement sans soucis et sans regretter de te l'avoir confié. Et puis tu es la première fille à qui j'ai pensé. »  
« De toute façon, c'est déjà fait, tu viens de tout me dire. » Je lui dis avec un sourire.

« Alors ? » Me demanda t il, avec une pointe d'impatience. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une demande dont on est habitué, mais… J'ai besoin de toi, Luna. »  
« Harry, tu sais que je ne suis encore jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? »  
« Euh… Non, je ne savais pas. Ca pose un problème ? »  
« Non, au contraire, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandé ça ! » Je lui chuchote à l'oreille alors que quelqu'un s'approchait dans le couloir.

Harry me regarda de travers, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je parlais à voix basse, mais il tourna la tête, aperçut le Serpentard s'avançer. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je lui pris la main et le força à me suivre, presque en sautillant.  
Le Serpentard s'arrêta net quand nos chemins se croisèrent. Il semblait perplexe et nous regardait avec de gros yeux. Un nargol a du entrer dans sa tête, le pauvre garçon, le seul remède pour qu'il s'en aille immédiatement c'est d'avaler une poignée de sel de mer.

Quand Harry comprit enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire suivre ce qu'il m'avait demandé, il me chuchota à l'oreille un « Bien joué ! ».

Contente qu'il soit fier de sa nouvelle copine, je l'emmenai dehors. Là où beaucoup de personnes pourraient nous voir, et j'espère pour lui l'auteur de la lettre.  
Je m'assis à l'ombre d'un mur, Harry m'imita en regardant autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? Je veux dire, peut être l'auteur va comprendre ce que j'essaie de faire, non ? » Me demanda-t-il, toujours jetant des regards à droite à gauche.  
« Tant que tu restes toi-même. Et que tu n'as pas l'air perturbé, ça va. » Je lui dis en posant ma tête sur ses genoux.  
Il sursauta une seconde mais se reprit aussitôt :  
« Désolé Luna, ça me fait bizarre… »  
« Ca se voit, mais je ne t'en veux pas, aie juste l'air décontracté. »

Nous restions là, je fermai les yeux, murmurant une chanson.  
Harry avait mis le temps mais il y était parvenu, il était décontracté, même s'il restait silencieux. Il avait pris déjà l'habitude depuis 10 minutes de me caresser les cheveux.  
Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de chances. Enfin je passe du temps avec Harry, on va pouvoir mieux se connaître.

« … Harry ! »

J'ouvris les yeux. Son ami Ben approchait, les mains lui tenant la tête. Peut-être était elle en train de se décoller.

« Harry ! C'est horrible… Luna ? Qu'est ce qu… »  
« Oui, Ron, tu disais ? »

Ah non, il s'appelle Ron c'est vrai, étrange prénom. Ron, donc, lâcha ses mains de sa tête puis hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris la raison de ma présence. Sa tête tient donc bien, je me demande bien pourquoi il hurle au point de s'époumonner.

Il regarda Harry et lui dit, l'air affolé :  
« J'ai tout fichu en l'air ! On ne parlait pas alors je me suis dit que je devais commencer. Donc je lui ai dit : « Tu as maigri Hermione. » Mais elle l'a mal pris et m'a demandé si elle était grosse avant. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors j'ai continué à lui dire des compliments mais aucun n'allait, elle a mal pris tout ce que je lui ai dit ! Normalement une fille aurait craqué ! »  
« Ron, je t'ai dit de lâcher ce bouquin sur la drague, il est ensorcelé, je crois que Fred et Georges se sont amusés à modifier des mots. J'ai oublié de te prévenir d'ailleurs, désolé. »  
« HARRY ? Mais j'ai tout fichu par terre. »

J'interviens alors :  
« Elle est où ? »  
« Qui ? » Me demanda Ron, d'un ton arrogant.  
« C'est bien d'Hermione qu'on parle ? » Je demande d'un ton calme, contrairement au rouquin au teint rouge tomate qui commence à faire sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles.  
« Elle est partit aux toilettes, je crois qu'elle voulait être seule un moment… » Me réponds il en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.  
En me relevant, je leur dis :  
« Ne bougeaient pas vous deux, d'accord ? Je reviens. »

Puis j'embrasse Harry sur la joue, je suis sa petite amie, il faut tout de même que j'ai l'air proche de lui. Puis me dirige vers le château en sautillant.

En effet je retrouvai Hermione dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, devant un miroir.  
Dès qu'elle m'entendit rentrer elle passa une manche sur ses yeux et renifla rapidement.  
« Ah, c'est toi Luna. » Me dit-elle, en se retournant vers le miroir et s'observant.

Je m'avançais légèrement vers elle, sans un mot.  
« Luna, mes cheveux ne sont pas poussiéreux, n'est ce pas ? »  
« Non. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Hermione, Boone ne sait pas comment te complimenter, et il a suivi de mauvais conseils je pense, mais l'intention ét…-  
« Ron. Il s'appelle Ron. »  
« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Enfin peu importe, il ne voulait pas te mettre dans cet état. »  
« Comment tu le sais ? Peut être qu'il…-  
« J'étais avec Harry quand il a déboulé tel un boulet de canon, criant haut et fort qu'il avait été le plus stupide du monde. »  
« C'est sûr ! Non mais si tu l'avais entendu ! Il ne s'est même pas excusé… il continuait à sortir ces phrases horribles sur mon aspect… Oh ! Mais j'y pense, alors, tu as accepté ? »  
« Tu parles d'Harry ? Oui, bien sûr. Le pauvre ça le trouble toute cette histoire. Je pense qu'il devrait être fier de son homosexualité et ne pas la cacher. Je trouve ça un peu bête, m'enfin. »

Elle s'avança vers moi :  
« Alors on va te voir plus souvent, c'est cool. »  
« Oui. Alors, tu viens ? Ron doit te parler je pense. »  
« J'espère qu'il va se rattraper. »

Nous repartions vers le dehors en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir écrit cette lettre à Harry, sans aucune réponse, juste quelques hypothèses, mais rien de bien certain. Nous n'avons, hélas, rien, mis à part la lettre, sur quoi nous accrocher pour découvrir l'auteur de la lettre.  
Je dois dire que toute cette histoire ne va pas pour me déplaire, c'est assez excitant tout cela, ça met un peu de piquant à ces journées fades et ennuyeuses !

Ron était assis, dos à nous, mais Harry pouvait nous voir arriver.  
A quelques mètres d'eux, nous entendions alors Ron parler :  
« … aimer lui dire mais c'est impossible, tu la connais, enfin, non, mais quand je suis seul avec j'arrive pas à lui dire ! C'est plus fort que moi, je dois passer par quatre chemins pour arriver à… Enfin, peu importe, c'est fichu maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire que je l'aime, en fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler, je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ! C'est affreux… Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »  
« Ron, je vais te laisser. » Lança Harry en se levant et s'avançant vers nous.  
« Mais pourq… » Commença Ron en se tournant, mais ne continua pas, il venait de s'apercevoir de notre présence.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais pas de tristesse, elle arborait un sourire et observait Ron comme si elle le dévorait du regard. Harry me prit alors la main :  
« Je crois que cette fois, on peut les laisser seuls. »

Puis nous repartions en direction du château, main dans la main.

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
À la prochaine ! _


	5. Plus on est de fous

_**H**i !  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien !  
_

_**Merci pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes** ^.^_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, voilà le chapitre 5 (déjà!), un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup..  
Vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi :p_

_**R**ating : T+_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_[**Tic-Tac**] Ne stresse pas pour la correction, en ce moment je me débrouille comme je peux toute seule. Merci pour ton aide, bises. _

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.  
_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

[**D**rago **M**alfoy]

« Oui, je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle, enfin je ne sais pas quelle lettre était la notre… Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait ri en lisant la notre, non ? » Dit Blaise.  
« Ou alors il jubilait parce que justement, il n'est pas gay. » Dis-je perplexe.

Pansy se tourna vers moi et prit un ton contrarié !  
« Oh non ! Sinon ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Son langage m'exaspère de plus en plus, on dirait une enfant qui n'a pas eu sa petite minute de bonheur de la journée. Blaise se tourna vers moi en me lancant un sourire. Il a toujours été du même avis que moi concernant les jérémiades de Pansy. Il reprit la conversation :  
« On ne saura jamais, quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il va prendre la chose au sérieux et ne pas l'approcher. »  
« Sinon, on fait quoi ? » Demande Théo.

Dès la question posée, je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi. Tous me fixaient de façon intense, comme si le fait de ne pas ciller pouvait me faire trouver une réponse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le coup. C'est le plan de Blaise, je vous rappelle. »  
« Oui, mais c'est toi qui avait proposé qu'il n'approche plus de la belette. Alors, s'il ne le fait pas on fera quoi ? »  
« On verra, on verra. Un Serpentard sait toujours aviser quand vient le moment. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs prochains plans, qui pouvaient aisément se résumer en une phrase : comment faire courir la rumeur que Potter était gay ? Etrangement, je ne m'étais pas encore poser la question de s'il ne l'était pas. Je m'étais un peu dit, dans ma tête, que si on lui envoie cette lettre, alors c'est sûr, il l'est. Mais maintenant, est ce vrai ? Comment je pourrais le sav…-

« Euh, ex... Excusez. 'Scusez-moi… » Fit une voix grave et à bout de souffle dans mon dos.

Je pivotai d'un coup et un mec assez grand entra dans mon champ de vision. Il avait les cheveux châtains et de toute évidence en prenait grand soin car ils semblaient soyeux et éclatant. Pas de doute que c'était lui qui venait de me couper dans ma rêverie car il continuait de s'avancer vers nous. Je le reconnus immédiatement : il était en sixième année et était presque toujours seul. Néanmoins il avait l'air sympathique, sans doute était ce un choix pour lui, la solitude.  
Et de toute évidence, il revenait d'une course folle à travers les centaines de couloirs du château. Son teint rougissait et des gouttes perlées le long de son front jusque sur sa joue. Il avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre semblait soulever un poids considérable le long de son corps. Pendant que son coeur tentait de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal, Blaise intervint :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il simplement.  
« Je… Je m'excuse d'avance, mais l'autre soir j'ai entendu votre discussion sur Potter. Et aussi le fait que vous prépariez quelque chose. » Réussit-il enfin à dire, à présent en train de passer une manche sur son front trempé de sueur.  
« À part nous épier, tu fais quoi d'autre ? » Dit Pansy d'un ton arrogant, avant même qu'il puisse recommencer une autre phrase.  
« Tu n'as pas couru jusqu'à nous pour nous dire ça, n'est ce pas ? » Je lui dis, coupant toutes autres remarques désobligeantes et l'incitant ainsi à reprendre la parole.

Mais là, il se stoppa net et laissa son regard braquer sur moi, comme s'il avait subi le sortilège de stupéfixion. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et une goutte pendait sur le côté de sa joue gauche, cela lui donnait une allure assez étrange et plus il restait silencieux, plus l'air se faisait lourd.

« Continue. » J'insitai, un peu troublé de la situation.

Son visage prit une teinte légèrement rose mais il continua son récit, cette fois en faisant exprès d'éviter de me regarder :  
« Je ne sais pas si… Si vous avez entrepris quelque chose… Mais… je viens de le voir dans un couloir. Il était avec une Serdaigle de sixième année, une blonde qui s'appelle Loufoca je crois. »

Mais, comme nous n'avions aucune réaction, tout à fait logique car nous savons que Potter traînait souvent avec cette fille - assez bizarre celle la d'ailleurs, il continua :  
« Ils se donnaient la main… Et se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Puis, je les ai suivis, par curiosité. Ils sont allés dehors, puis elle s'est mise sur lui, il lui caressait les cheveux et tous les deux s'embrassaient. Ils sont ensembles et ça depuis seulement aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est à cause de votre rumeur, en tout cas je voulais vous le rapporter le plus vite possible. » Là il s'arrêta, nous regarda tous puis reprit, plus lentement : « Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu si vous étiez déjà au courant. Je voulais faire au mieux. »

Voilà qu'il finit tout penaud et d'un air intimidé alors qu'il avait commencé son récit comme pour nous annoncer qu'une guerre avait éclaté ! Il était étonné, je crois de ses paroles, et tout aussi affolé, sans doute des événements concernant Potter. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi il venait de courir jusqu'aux cachots pour nous faire part de _ça._ Nous aurions pu très bien de voir de nous mêmes. Et puis, ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde que ...

Mais je ne faisais bientôt plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et pris bientôt conscience des paroles déballées par le nouveau venu. Je le regardai de nouveau et mon coeur se serra. Potter avec une fille ?  
Je déglutis assez difficilement, comme si l'eau me brûlait la gorge. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cheminée lentement. Personne ne parlait, peut-être qu'ils ne croyaient pas ce que venait de dire ce serpentard, peut-être qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'il fallait faire dès à présent.

Faut-il continuer de croire qu'Harry Potter est gay malgré qu'il sorte avec une fille ?  
Le fait de les imaginer ensemble me donna envie de vomir. Je me tournai et aperçu le sourire aux lèvres qu'arborait Blaise. Il attendait sans aucun doute que chacun d'entre nous l'ait remarqué avant de nous dire le fond de ses pensées :  
« Le petit Potty est très très malin… » Dit il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tourna vers le Serpentard de sixième année :  
« Dis moi, c'est la première fois que tu les vois si proches, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme confirma et Blaise jubila intérieurement à cette réponse, ça se voyait :  
« Diantre, je ne le savais pas si malin, mais, il ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Nous sommes des Serpentards. Et nous sommes malins et rusés, n'est ce pas ? ... Bon, apparemment, lui aussi. Mais si moi j'étais à sa place, j'aurai fait la même chose : prévoir ce qui allait arriver. »  
« Tu peux approfondir, parce que là tu parles dans le vide ! » Intervint Pansy.

Toujours aussi chiante.

« Eh bien, continua Blaise en se levant, c'est simple, il ne voulait pas se séparer de son cher ami la belette, mais en même temps ne voulait pas que l'école sache pour son homosexualité. Donc, il s'est dit : si je sors avec une fille et qu'il y a une rumeur comme quoi je suis gay, personne ne croira cette rumeur, vu que je sors avec Loufoca ou je ne sais quoi. »

Grand silence.

« Potter n'est pas futé comme toi, Blaise. » Intervint Vincent.  
« Exact, Drago te le répète sans cesse : tu réfléchis trop. » Continua Grégory.

« Non » Je commençai, fixant le jeune garçon qui évitait toujours de croiser mon regard. « Je pense que Blaise a raison. Potter est gay, j'en suis persuadé. C'est… Ca ne peut pas. Il est très malin, même si ça ne se voit pas. »  
« Drago, qu'est ce que t'en sais ? C'est peut être un abruti fini. Enfin, non, c'en est un. »

Théo ricana en entendant la réflexion de Pansy et continua :  
« Blaise, Drago, je crois que vous avez torts. Il traînait souvent avec cette fille, ils sont amis en plus, et très proches d'ailleurs, ils ont fait beaucoup de choses ensemble, contre les Mangemorts et le Mage Noir, vous vous rappelez ? Ca rapproche de faire des choses ensemble. Quand il a lu notre lettre, souvenez vous, il rigolait, et je suis sûr que c'est en lisant la notre car il a dû se dire : "Par Merlin, comme je ne sors avec personne, on va penser que je suis gay !" Il a dû se dire qu'il était sûrement le temps d'avouer à cette fille ses sentiments pour elle. Et ne dites pas que je réfléchis trop, Potter fonctionne comme ça, non ? » Rajouta-t-il.

Non, c'était impossible, je voulais croire, goutte que goutte, que Potter était gay. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans un sens ça me rassurait.  
« Comment tu peux savoir ou non comment il fonctionne ? » Je répondis presque tout de suite en marmonnant, toujours dans mes pensées.

« Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne nous dira pas ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On s'amuse non ? » S'interrogea Vincent.  
« Ouais, bien sûr ! En plus, on a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui s'amusait maintenant. Et Potter va regretter d'avoir fait ça. »  
« Tu parles de quoi, Blaise ? J'arrive pas à te suivre. »  
« Pansy, si tu réfléchissais un minimum tu comprendrais au moins la moitié de ce que je raconte. Enfin bref, je veux dire qu'il a choisi Loufoca pour faire croire qu'il n'est pas gay. Et bien il va regretter, car c'est elle qui va tout se prendre. Il sera forcé de lui dire qu'il ne veut plus d'elle. »  
« Peut-être elle sait pour son homosexualité, vu qu'ils sont proches. » J'ajoute.  
« Exact. Enfin, on connaît la suite. Puis perso, s'il est gay, il en aura marre de se trimballer avec une fille, non ? »  
« Pas forcément, si c'est pour protéger son image… » Je dis en réfléchissant.

Blaise se tourna vers les autres :  
« Bon, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas sur le fait que Potter est gay, je m'en fous. J'ai juste besoin de savoir : on continue à s'amuser, non ? Parce, comme je le disais, maintenant on a Loufoca. »

Pansy se leva d'un bond avec un sourire rayonnant :  
« Alors là je suis plus que partante, cette fille est abominable. Et je m'ennuis trop ! »  
« Pareil, j'ai envie de m'amuser ! » Répondit Vincent.  
« Bah, Blaise, tu auras sûrement besoin de moi hein ? » Répondit Théo avec un sourire.  
« Tu auras besoin de bras ? » Demanda Grégory en se frottant les poings comme s'il se préparer à une bataille.  
« Bon… Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je veux m'amuser hein ! Drago, tu me suis n'est ce pas ? »

Il faut que je continue, je veux savoir la vérité. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme dit le dicton. Et puis, un petit amusement de plus ne va pas nous tuer, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs.  
« Blaise, je t'écoute. »

« Ok, commença-t-il. Alors j'ai une petite idée de départ mais on pourra l'étof-  
« Excusez moi.. Ahem… » Fit une petite voix, derrière.

Le garçon était resté toujours à la même place. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
« Je ne voudrais pas…euh… m'incruster dans votre groupe… mais…je euh.. je veux m'amuser aussi. »

Deuxième grand silence.

Puis un rire horrible retentit dans mes oreilles. Pas la peine de chercher la source, c'est trop évident :  
« Non mais tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'inclure comme ça avec nous ? Non mais laissez moi rire ! Et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu étais parti depuis long-  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne se joignerait pas à nous. »

Pansy s'arrêta net :  
« Drago ? »  
« Oui. Après tout il nous a donné une information, même si, je sais, nous pouvions le savoir tôt ou tard. Mais c'est un Serpentard. Et il veut s'amuser. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de points communs, non ? »

Je m'arrêtai. Tous me regardaient assez bizarrement. C'est un peu compréhensible, normalement j'aurai vite fait de l'envoyer chier gentiment. Mais non, j'avais envie de contredire Pansy, juste pour l'agacer. Et puis pour voir de quoi ce mec était capable, à part écouter nos conversations. En plus, il pourrait nous aider.  
Celui-ci avait le visage qui rosissait légèrement. J'avais peut être dû le surprendre également.

« Tu es en quelle année dis moi ? » Lui demanda Blaise.  
« Sixième. »

Il n'y paraît pas du premier coup d'oeil, mais il me semblait bien que c'était ça. Blaise sourit :  
« Alors tu pourras nous être utile en plus. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Je demande.  
« Aaron. … Aaron Brightside. »  
« Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Aaron ! » S'écria Théo en lui tendant sa main.

Aaron la lui serra quelque peu intimidé par cet élan de sympathie. Pansy s'avança et lui dit, d'un ton qui ne se veut pas conciliant :  
« J'espère que tu seras à notre hauteur. » Sachant qu'il est plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, c'était assez drôle de voir cette petite teigne lui cracher dessus. Puis elle contourna un fauteuil et s'assit sur une chaise un peu plus loin, les bras croisés.

J'eu envie de répliquer mais je me tus.

J'étais assez content que notre groupe s'agrandisse, en fait.

_Moi aussi j'en suis ravie ^.^  
Merci d'avoir lu, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	6. Il aurait mieux vallu rester au lit

_Amis du soir bonsoir !  
Ou du jour bonjour.._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, voilà le chapter 6 :)_  
_En fait je poste quand j'y pense, vous aurez capishé.. _

_Encore** merci** de votre lecture et de vos reviews !_

_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture :) _

[**H**arry **P**otter]

**J**e sortis ce matin de mon lit avec un affreux mal de tête. J'avais mal dormi, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le fait que quelqu'un dans l'école sache que je suis gay doit en être la cause principale, c'est évident.  
Ron n'était pas dans son lit, c'était le seul debout. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tard du tout, et il faisait encore nuit dehors. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains et plaqua mes mains contre le lavabo. Le miroir reflétait un homme maigre, d'une pâleur inquiétante et d'un visage blafard. J'ouvris le robinet et me passa de l'eau sur tout le visage, ainsi que sur les cheveux, pour les remettre correctement après cette nuit agitée.  
Après une petite toilette et un regard dans le miroir, je sortis de la Salle commune, assez présentable.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, laissant les fantômes en profiter pour errer de murs en murs en criant et riant à plein poumons. Je me demande si Ron est en bas, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu au salon tout à l'heure. Il doit sûrement être avec Hermione…

Arrivé enfin dans la Grande Salle je vis en effet, parmi quelques têtes matinales, le roux tout contre une tignasse châtaigne, mains dans les mains, yeux dans les yeux.  
« 'Lut les amoureux. » Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux et en prenant une pomme.

À ma voix, ils sursautèrent, surpris en pleine communication par ondes, très sûrement vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient : « Oh ! Harry ! » S'écria Ron « Je ne t'ai pas attendu, je suis désolé, mais j'avais faim et.. »  
« Tu avais faim d'Hermione, ça va, j'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »  
« Harry, tu es tout pâle, ça va ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.  
« Ouais, je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans ton lit. Mal dormi ? »  
« Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un sommeil assez agité. » Je répondis, pour les rassurer.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on découvrira qui c'est et on lui fera payer de jouer avec toi comme ça ! » Dit Hermione, se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte de Ron.

Je croquai ma pomme en lançant une vague approbation et ils retournèrent à leur amour florissant, me laissant voguer à mes pensées.  
De toute façon, l'auteur de la lettre arrêtera de m'écrire s'il me voit avec Luna. Enfin, j'espère. Tant que je ne laisse rien paraître, tout va bien. D'ailleurs, personne n'est au courant sauf Luna, Ron, Hermione et Sirius. Et aucun n'a pu le répéter à qui que ce soit. Donc la personne se rendra compte de son erreur. Je souriai à cette idée.

Soudain, une tête blonde apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se rendit à sa table laissant derrière lui des orages à en remarquer par les têtes de ceux se trouvant aux alentours.  
Tiens, on dirait bien que Malfoy a passé lui aussi une mauvaise nuit. En plus il n'est pas avec sa petite troupe de moutons, … Merde. Il est en train de me fixer. Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ce qui troubla sans doute Malfoy car de là où j'étais je voyais qu'il avait l'air interrogateur.

Je continuai de le regarder, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il me fixait aussi intensément. Nous avions pris l'habitude depuis un petit moment déjà de jouer à ce jeu. Nous ne devions pas dévier notre regard de l'autre. Je savais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Je le sais car c'est lui qui a commencé ce jeu, et alors que j'avais regardé une fois ailleurs, il avait sourit de son sourire qui veut dire qu'il est satisfait et que c'est une bonne journée pour lui.

Ce jeu ne pourrait ne pas avoir de fin. Chaque fois l'un de nous abandonne en sortant de la Grande Salle, comme si les murs étaient la cause de cette fin, non notre sortie, que ce n'étais pas un abandon, que c'était match nul.  
Cela m'amusait. Je préférais jouer à ce jeu là avec lui plutôt que devoir se bagarrer dans les couloirs comme il aime tant. Quoique hier il n'a rien fait. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs, je crois que je lui aurais cassé la gueule, juste pour le plaisir.

Je fixais toujours Malfoy quand Blaise ramena ses fesses. Il était tout agité et n'arrêtait pas de parler à Malfoy. Ce dernier me regardait toujours, sans ciller, et je voyais ses lèvres bouger.  
Ce mec était calme, posé. On aurait dit qu'il était difficile pour lui de me regarder et de parler en même temps. C'est pourtant le plus simple du monde. Il suffit d'oublier tout ce qui nous entoure. Je suis sûr que je pourrais lire sur ses lèvres, avec un peu d'entraînement. J'avais déjà essayé une fois, mais comment savoir si j'ai vraiment raison, si ce n'est pas moi qui veuille qu'il dise ce que je pense qu'il dit ?

Brusquement, Drago se tourna vers Blaise, m'oubliant totalement. Quel con ! Il se prend pour qui pour m'oublier comme ça en une seconde. Il se fout de moi, c'est clair !  
J'aurai dit qu'il lui ordonnait de faire des choses, il semblait pressé. Mais il se retourna vers moi alors que je n'y attendais pas, le visage serein et un sourire au visage. Mais vraiment. Pas le sourire de 'Monsieur-Je-Suis-Satisfait', non non. Un sourire de joie.  
Drago était content. Qu'est ce qui peut le rendre à ce point ravi ? Ce serpent peut il vraiment être joyeux ?

Mais je n'avais pas oublié qu'il avait perdu à notre petit jeu, alors je voulu lui montrer mon sourire diabolique, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait perdu seuelement avant que j'eus le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit, l'image du blond s'effaça sous des tonnes de fils blonds, venant s' entremêler devant mes yeux. Puis quelque chose de mouillé et de doux se posa sur mes lèvres. Quand je pu retrouver mes esprits et ma vue, Luna entamait un gâteau au chocolat à côté de moi.

« Je trouve ce secret vraiment agréable, pas toi, Harry ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre, ça va ? Tu veux manger ? »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, une cuillère accompagnée d'un morceau de gâteau flottait devant ma bouche. J'ouvris cette dernière et engloutit le morceau d'un trait.

« C'est bon, hein ? J'adore le chocolat. À ce qu'il parait le chocolat permet de voir tout ce qu'on ne voit pas là, vous le saviez ? Je veux dire, quand on en mange beaucoup. » Dit elle, tout en continuant de manger.  
« Ce ne sont que des conneries, Luna. Une chose est sûr, le chocolat donne des boutons par contre. Et puis, tu entends quoi par tout ce qu'on ne voit pas là ? » Lui demanda Ron.  
« Tu n'as qu'à en manger pour le savoir. Tu verras si ce sont des mensonges. »

Quand je reportai mon attention sur Drago, il me fixait toujours, mais ne souriait plus. Son beau sourire de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparu et faisait place à une mine dégoûtée. Oui, Malfoy avait du dégoût. Et il me regardait. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Il m'en veut d'avoir gagné à notre petit jeu ? En guise de réponse, je lui souris, fier d'avoir gagné, et je me levai.

« Où vas-tu ? » Me demanda Hermione.  
« Je vais marcher un peu, et me reposer avant le début des cours. On se rejoint dans la salle, ok ? »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte je me retrouva nez à nez avec un Serpentard.  
« C'est encore à moi d'écrire cette fois ? »  
« Oh ! On pourrait faire ça demain, il se poserait des questions. »

Parkinson et Nott le rejoignirent, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur discussion à ma vue. Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent derrière eux. Moi je regardais le jeune homme en face de moi, il me jetait un regard des plus noirs et je sentais une rage terrible émaner en lui.

« Aaron tu bouges ? Laisse le petit Potty tranquille. » Lui lança Parkinson.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il me regardait toujours avec méchanceté. Non, plus que de la méchanceté, comme de la haine. Alors j'intervins :  
« T'entends la petite ? Dégage de là. »

À première vue, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler sur ce ton - mais le regard qu'il me jetait ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde - car à peine j'eus fini ma phrase qu'il lança sur moi son poing droit en plein dans l'œil. Ce coup me fit tomber au sol, mais je ne sentis pas un carrelage froid et dur, c'était un corps. J'étais tombé sur quelqu'un dans ma chute !  
Je mis ma main gauche contre mon œil pour atténuer la douleur et la personne que je venais de faire tomber se releva et lança : « Allez vous asseoir, je vous rejoins. »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas qui, trop occupé à soulager mon œil. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait mal ce con !

« Ca va Potter ? Tu excuses mon nouvel ami, il ne sait pas se contrôler à ce que je vois. »

Non ! Je rêve. Malfoy était à genoux devant moi, le visage à la même hauteur que le mien. Puis il se leva et me tendit sa main. Je le regardai, perplexe.

« Allez, viens. J'ai envie de toi. »

Non, Drago.. Drago m'a bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre ? Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et bientôt la douleur à mon œil devint passable, je l'oubliais presque.  
Soit il se fout de ma gueule, soit il est sérieux et alors je pense qu'il a vraiment mal dormi la nuit dernière. Suite à cette dernière déduction, je plaisantai :

« Alors Blaise n'est pas bon au lit et tu cherches un autre coup ? » Je me levai sans m'aider de sa main, et souris : « Tu sais que t'as pas bonne mine Malfoy ? Ca se voit quand niveau sexe ça va mal pour toi. »

« Tu vas te taire oui ? Je te signale que t'as pas meilleure mine que moi. À croire que ta copine n'a vraiment rien pour plaire. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Je te rassure, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais en ce qui me concerne je vais très bien. » Je répondis en sortant de la salle, le laissant en plan.

Je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur et plus précisément près du lac, pour soulager mon œil dont la douleur recommençait à me faire mal. Le ciel était nuageux et aucun élève n'était dehors, ils étaient sûrement tous en train de déjeuner.

Je voyais mon reflet dans l'eau du lac. Demain, je serais superbe avec un cocard.  
Alors comme ça Drago recrute des bras en plus dans sa bande, moi qui pensais qu'un jour il finirait seul, que personne ne voudrait de lui, je me trompe. Les Serpentards aiment les gens de pouvoir. Enfin, dont les parents ont du pouvoir, parce que Malfoy n'en a absolument pas ! Quoique ça dépend de quel pouvoir on parle…  
Ce mec ne sera jamais seul, et voudra toujours cogner plus, juste pour.. Juste pour montrer à tous qu'il est supérieur aux autres, qu'il peut faire ce dont il veut, quand il le souhaite. Je hais ce mec. Il cogne les gens grâce à ses larbins, il ne veut même pas se salir les mains lui même.

En plus il a repris ce que je lui avais dit l'autre fois. Je n'avais même pas capté sur le coup, trop étonné de l'entendre de sa bouche. Seulement moi, je ne devais pas avoir autant l'air con que lui quand je lui ai dit.

Je me levai lentement du bord et me tournai vers le château.  
Bientôt mon premier cours de la journée commence… et je sens que la journée va s'embellir : j'ai cours de potions avec Rogue, et avec les Serpentards. Super.

_Je me rappelle avoir dessiné la scène de la Grande Salle avec le jeu des regards,  
il faudrait que je retrouve ça.. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_  
_  
_


	7. Devenir quelqu'un

_Bonjour,_

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira..  
C'est un exemple de ce qu'il y aura souvent par la suite :  
j'ai repris la situation du chapitre précédent, mais sous un autre point de vue...

Merci pour les reviews & n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça ne peut que m'améliorer !  


_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture :) _

_

[**A**aron **B**rightside]

**J**'étais heureux en me levant ce matin.  
J'étais enfin quelqu'un, je devenais important, les autres me voyaient enfin. Et je faisais partie de son groupe. Enfin. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux le plus, bien sûr. Mais c'est tout de même un début, une première approche.

Je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie, même si je percevais un profond intérêt que Drago portait pour le binoclard, il peut encore détourner son regard de lui et me voir. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il m'apprécie. Il m'a accepté en plus. C'est lui même qui m'a proposé de les rejoindre !

Maintenant, je peux dès à présent tenter quelque chose, enfin. Éloigner le plus loin possible, et le plus vite, Potter. Que Drago s'intéresse à moi, et se confie. Voilà ce que je veux. Et je n'utiliserai rien, pas de magie. Car rien ne m'a aidé à m'approcher à ce point de mon tendre blond, alors je peux bien réussir comme cela encore longtemps.

Bon, il faut juste que je reste moi, mais que j'ai un peu de.. Présence. Un air hautain, je peux aussi en avoir un. Si j'ai Drago et sa bande à mes côtés, je peux très bien réussir à être quelqu'un. En plus si je suis à leurs côtés, tous les autres me verront comme l'un des leurs, et l'effet sera immédiat, ils sauront que je suis quelqu'un d'important et qu'on ne doit pas m'embêter. Ou en tout cas ils feront attention à moi, cette fois. Ce qui est dommage c'est que j'ai un an de plus qu'eux et que donc nous ne soyons pas en classe ensemble, mais je ne peux pas tout changer, cela fait cinq ans que je m'y suis accoutumé en plus… Je me satisferais de sa présence aux repas et dans la Salle commune.

Après m'être habillé d'une chemise blanche et de l'habituel uniforme des Serpentards, j'enfilai ma cape noire et me rendit vers la Salle commune. Il était là, assis seul sur le canapé du salon central, ce qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde, voilà bien longtemps que j'avais calé mes habitudes avec les siennes.

Je savais quand il se couchait, à quelle heure il se réveillait généralement, où il allait après sa toilette, ce qu'il aimait manger au petit-déjeuner, combien de sucres il glissait dans son café, je connaissais aussi ses mimiques et son caractère, je savais comment était son regard quand il était content ou énervé, je savais lire dans son visage et savoir comment il allait.  
Mais je ne connaissais pas encore la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres, la griffure de ses ongles, ... Mais, bientôt, tout cela ne sera plus un mystère pour moi.

Je m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce, il ne m'avait pas vu venir. Personne ne me voit jamais venir, mais ça aussi ça changera. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil proche de lui. Il ne fallait pas que je m'asseye trop près non plus. Il ne me connaît que depuis hier, il pourrait ne pas être du matin et ne pas se souvenir de moi. Ça me ferait mal mais c'est Drago Malfoy.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées mais semblait content. Je suis persuadé qu'il pense à Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense qu'à lui... Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses et il frottait celle de droite contre son jean noir. Il aimait bien ce jean, et moi aussi. Quand il le portait il lui allait comme un prince, il collait contre sa peau, mais ne le serrait pas, juste comme il faut. Quand il ne la frottait pas contre le tissu il la tenait en poing serré et son pouce caressait ses autres doigts. À ce moment précis j'eus envie, moi aussi, de caresser ses fins doigts, sûrement froids vu leur pâleur, mais ce n'est pas un souci car je pourrais les réchauffer.

Puis, comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui et la chaleur se dégageant de moi en contemplant ses mains, il se tourna brusquement vers moi et son mince sourire se perdit dans son mouvement. Il me fixait comme s'il essayait de se remémorer la moindre information sur moi puis il me dévisageait de haut en bas, et je ne cessai pas de le regarder, il dévisageait toujours les gens de la sorte et si je veux faire parti de sa bande il faut qu'il me le fasse et qu'il voit que cela ne me fait rien. D'ailleurs, je vais lui lancer une remarque pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on se doit de regarder trop avec cet air, j'aurais préféré qu'il me regarde avec amour, mais ça viendra.

« Tu n'as jamais vu un autre homme que toi ou quoi ? »

Ma remarque l'arrêta net dans son observation. Il releva son regard et me fixa longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, un léger rictus se formant :  
« Tu t'appelles Aaron Bray-machin-chose n'est ce pas ? »

Ainsi il se souvient de mon prénom, et ne répond pas à ma remarque. Drago Malfoy n'est pas de ceux s'abaissant à de tels commentaires. Qu'est ce qu'il a la classe quand il veut avoir le pouvoir sur les autres, même sur moi. Je reste tout de même sérieux, s'il savait tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui il ne m'adresserait plus la parole. Il faut que j'aie de l'assurance, et que je ne me laisse pas intimider.

« Brightside. Aaron Brightside. Ma famille est très connue, et d'ailleurs mon père travaille au ministère de la magie. »  
« C'est sans doute vrai, j'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part. Tu as un an de moins que nous, c'est ça ? »  
« Absolument pas. J'ai un an de plus, je suis en sixième année. »

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, soudain surprit de découvrir mon âge.  
Oui, parce que du premier coup d'œil, je suis – certes – grand, je ne fais pas vraiment mon âge ; ma mère me le dit souvent en plus.

« On ne dirait pas. » Il répondit, après un long moment de silence. Puis il détacha son regard de moi et retourna à ses pensées. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensai avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole : « C'est bien que tu sois parmi nous, ça change d'avoir des nouvelles têtes. Je compte sur toi pour renvoyer chier Pansy le plus souvent possible, elle est exaspérante en ce moment. » Il murmura, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même – mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il fallait que je réplique, que je montre que j'ai un caractère qui ne laisse pas passer les chieuses de son genre :  
« Je me fiche éperdument de cette petite insolente. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle traîne toujours avec vous. »  
Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fusilla de ses yeux gris : « Ne t'avise pas pour autant de foutre la merde dans le groupe, ou tu ne te reconnaîtras pas au réveil. » Puis il continua, en retrouvant son air serein et posé : « Parkinson est peut être insolente parfois, elle a de la rage et une bonne motivation, et j'aime ça chez elle. »

Je note : Pansy, sujet à éviter. Je ne voudrais pas être déjà en froid avec Drago à cause de ce caniche enragé. Il faut donc que je détourne poliment la conversation :  
« Je ne cherche aucunement la 'merde' entre nous, nous sommes serpentards et je respecte ceux qui sont de ma maison. Contrairement aux minous de gryffondors… »

Il me regarda et je voyais se dessiner un sourire sur son beau visage :  
« Oui, c'est avant tout pourquoi je te connais, tu veux t'amuser avec les gryffondors toi aussi. »  
« Exactement. C'est un passe-temps comme un autre, et en plus ils reviennent toujours à la charge, c'est amusant les félins. »  
« Je ne sais pas si ce que Blaise veut faire marchera, il croit pouvoir déplacer les montagnes d'un claquement de doigts parfois. Son imagination est tellement débordante que … Enfin, nous verrons bien. Je vais aller manger. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, attends-les et dis à Blaise que tout est prêt. »

Il s'était levé pour me dire ce que j'avais à faire et partit sans attendre une réponse de ma part.  
Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas lui faire penser que je suis son petit toutou moi aussi ! Je fais ce que j'entends faire sur le moment, je ne vais pas l'écouter, je vais aller déjeuner moi aussi !

« Hé Aaron ! Bien dormi ? » Me lança une voix, derrière moi.

C'est bizarre, quand quelqu'un vous accueille de si bon matin, avec un si grand sourire. Théodore arriva sur moi, Pansy sur les talons, bientôt suivi de Vincent et Grégory.  
« Aujourd'hui on va encore bien s'amuser ! Ah ce que j'aime les journées en ce moment ! » S'écria Théo.  
« Heureusement qu'on a cours de potions, oui.. Le seul cours intéressant de la journée. »  
« Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas si forte en potion Pansy, tu sais juste faire les yeux doux au professeur, sans doute croyant que cela va nous faire ramener des points ! » Lança Blaise Zabini, au fond de la salle.

« Blaise… Drago m'a chargé de te dire que tout était prêt. » Je dis d'une voix un peu maladroite.  
« Oh, il est parti sans nous attendre ? Qu'il est chiant ce mec, toujours à se la jouer solo. Bon, et bien tant mieux si c'est fait. Loufoca aura une drôle de surprise ! Je vais aller manger de ce pas, j'ai un truc à dire à Drago, on se voit dans la Grande Salle ! »

Pansy me jetait un regard sombre depuis que j'avais parlé. Et quoi ? Elle m'en veut que je lui aie parlé le premier ? Sans doute, elle a toujours eu le béguin pour lui, et elle y croît encore même si elle sait qu'il est gay et qu'elle n'a plus de chance. Les filles sont parfois si stupides…

« Je vois que le petit s'est déjà bien intégré dans le groupe ! »  
« Tant mieux, non ? C'est cool que tu sois là Aaron, on s'ennuiera un peu moins. Et comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rie ! » Me lança Théo en me prenant par l'épaule.  
« Théo, tu viens ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose à propos de la prochaine lettre. »  
« Tu l'as déjà rédigé ? »

Et pendant qu'il la rejoignit, je commençai à sortir de la Salle commune. Je remarquai qu'après qu'ils me suivaient, je ralentis donc un peu le pas, comme si j'étais le chef de ce groupe. Enfin même si les deux personnages les plus imposants de la bande ne sont pas là, moi je suis là. Et Théo est plutôt sympathique, quoiqu'un peu trop porté sur la rigolade. Je me demande si Drago apprécie beaucoup ses blagues et sa joie.

Pendant tout le chemin menant des cachots à la Grande Salle, ils parlèrent de la suite du plan et de la prochaine lettre. Et quand je pensais pouvoir passer une bonne journée, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Potter, à l'entrée de la salle. Il avait l'air.. Pathétique. Un petit microbe qu'on aimerait écraser. Voilà l'image qu'il donnait.

« C'est encore à moi d'écrire cette fois ? » Pansy interrogea Nott, ils arrivaient presque au même niveau que moi et n'avaient sûrement pas encore vu qui se tenait devant moi.  
« Oh ! On pourrait faire ça demain, il se poserait des questions. »

Là, ils se turent et Potter regardait la troupe, puis il me fixa. Il devait sentir mon regard des plus noirs jeté sur lui. Ce petit binoclard n'a rien d'attirant, il n'est pas intéressant, alors pourquoi Drago le regarde avec envie ? Il désire St Potty, ça se voit, ça se lit dans ses yeux à chaque fois.  
Peut être devrai-je porter des lunettes et me faire faire une cicatrice aussi, ça doit s'en doute faire joli…

« Aaron tu bouges ? Laisse le petit Potty tranquille. » Cette petite peste osait m'abaisser devant cette merde, c'est trop. Pour la peine je ne vais même pas bouger, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi et que je fais ce que je veux.  
Mais ce n'était pas fini, voilà que l'autre tarlouze l'ouvrait : « T'entends la petite ? Dégage de là. »

C'en est trop, je vais leur montrer à tous qui je suis et que je ne me laisse pas marcher dessus de la sorte. Mon poing parti avant même que je pensais à le frapper. Merci la conscience pour ta rapidité.  
Il s'étala sur Drago qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Apparemment je lui avais porté un gros coup dans l'œil. J'ai n'ai même pas eu le temps de doser, on n'avait qu'à pas me presser, j'aurai taper moins fort, donc il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

Drago se releva, assez surpris de me voir utiliser de mes poings comme ça. Puis il fronça les sourcils et lança, plus pour moi que pour les autres : « Allez vous asseoir, je vous rejoins. »

Pansy me poussa pour pouvoir passer, elle est tellement grosse qu'elle n'arrive pas passer à côté celle là. Nott la suivit et arrivé à ma hauteur il me poussa légèrement avec sa main gauche, pour que je marche à ses côtés. Arrivés près de la table, il perdit immédiatement son air sérieux et explosa de rire : « Blaise t'as vu c'qu'il a dans le ventre ? Oh la la j'aimerai pas être Potter, il s'en ait reçu une belle ! »  
Il m'assit à côté de lui et de Blaise. J'avais le caniche enrage en face de moi, elle portait son verre aux lèvres et lança : « tout dans les poings, rien dans le cerveau… » Avant de boire.

Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle que ça dérange. Donc elle peut garder ses répliques pour elle.

Je regardai au niveau de la porte et je vis Drago qui tendait sa main à Potter… Il doit sûrement lui faire une farce, ce n'est pas possible ? Potter mit un temps avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Mon coup lui aurait il atteint le cerveau déjà rétréci ? Apparemment oui car Drago lui lança une remarque et Potter ne bougea plus.

Qu'il se lève cet abruti, il adore faire durer l'action, juste pour avoir les yeux braqué sur lui et que tout le monde s'inquiète de sa santé. Il se porte très bien, j'en suis sur, quoi que si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'en serai pas peu fier. Il l'a mérité. Il faut un peu le défiguré, Drago ne le regardera plus qu'avec du dégoût comme ça.

Après que le Survivant se soit enfin levé, ils discutèrent encore un peu, sans doute à se lancer des insultes, comme toujours. Puis il laisse planter Drago en plein chemin.

Autour de moi, Théo parlait toujours et s'esclaffait en racontant ma prouesse du jour sous le regard haineux de Pansy. Elle ne m'apprécie vraiment pas celle là hein. Et Blaise écoutait en souriant.

Je fais partie du groupe. J'ai montré que j'étais quelqu'un.  
D'ailleurs, quand on devient quelqu'un les gens nous détestent. Moi j'ai déjà deux personnes qui reconnaissent que je suis un danger : Pansy et Potter.

Oui, c'est une bonne journée pour moi, et elle le sera ainsi toujours désormais.

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! :) À bientôt !_


	8. Lire à travers ses yeux gris

_Bonjour,_

**Merci** pour vos reviews,  
en espèrant que vous trouverez les autres personnages moins flippant :p  
Sans doute un chapitre un peu plus long .. m'enfin..  
j'espère vous aimerez ! 

_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture :) _

_

[**B**laise** Z**abini]

Nous étions devant la salle de cours de potions de Snape, les gryffondors étaient mêlés à nous autres serpentards. Drago se tourna vers moi et me glissa dans un murmure qu'il avait fait ce qu'on avait prévu mais que Loufoca n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Car nous avions enfin mis notre plan à exécution. Cette petite blonde éberlue allait souffrir, qu'elle soit vraiment avec le binoclard ou pas. Ce qui compte c'est de voir leur réaction, surtout celle de Potter. Je me demande bien s'il est gay, en fait. D'ailleurs Drago est étrange depuis qu'on a porté le débat l'autre fois. Je me demande s'il porte un intérêt pour Potter comme moi. Moi je veux juste m'amuser et savoir, mais est ce que lui aussi ça s'arrête là ? D'ailleurs, il le fixe encore.

Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis avec Drago, et ce dernier ne m'en a jamais parlé une seule fois, il tente d'ignorer ce qui se dit. J'aimerais bien qu'il y pense un peu plus. J'aime les filles, je le sais, je le sens. Mais avec Drago c'est différent, et s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous deux je ne serai peut-être pas contre. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne lui en parlerai. Enfin, le fait qu'on traîne souvent ensemble et qu'il me murmure toujours des choses à l'oreille comme à l'instant ne fait qu'affirmer les rumeurs.. Du moins certains le pensent.

Pourtant je sens que Drago n'est ni intéressé par moi, ni par aucun autres serpentards. En fait je me demande s'il est bien gay. Il regarde juste Potter avec insistance parfois, mais il m'a certifié que c'était de la haine.

Haine, colère, tout ce que tu veux, il le regarde beaucoup trop à mon goût. Enfin je ne vais pas devenir jaloux, il fait ce qu'il veut. Après tout jamais ils ne seront ensemble, ils se détestent trop pour ça, ils ne sont pas faits pour traîner ensemble. Si on les laisse une minute dans une pièce juste tous les deux, un des deux va sortir furieux ou du sang coulant contre sa tempe.

Pansy passa furtivement près de nous en lançant un regard niais à Drago – qui n'y prêta absolument pas attention. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'en fait, s'il y faisait attention elle arrêterait peut être. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas que son charme n'intéresse pas Drago.

Une fois elle est venue me voir et voulait se confier à moi. J'ai refusé net. Je lui ai dit que je me foutais de ses sentiments et qu'elle devait vite l'oublier parce qu'elle n'était pas de son goût. Elle l'a mal pris mais n'a pas suivi pour autant mes conseils. Pourtant elle devrait, je suis après tout son meilleur ami. Et peut être un jour plus mais ça, l'avenir nous le dira. Pour le moment je m'attaque à de jeunes serpentards. Aucune ne s'intéresse à moi mais sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver …

Notre professeur, tant adoré des Serpentards – élèves de sa maison – ouvrit la porte d'un coup rapide et brusque et nous ordonna d'entrer en silence, mais on dirait qu'il susurre plus qu'il parle à voix haute, ce mec a un don pour donner l'impression de lancer un sortilège sanglant par le simple fait du ton de sa voix. Il est flippant, ça personne ne pourrait le nier, mais je crois que nous l'apprécions pour ça, nous les serpentards. On sait quand il est là, il a une prestance d'esprit et de corps si importante qu'il n'a pas besoin de bouger ou de dire quelque chose pour avoir le silence. Et quand il regarde certains élèves c'est comme s'il leur lançait un sort, c'est tout simplement fascinant. J'aimerai bien l'avoir en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

Je me plaçai à côté de Drago qui posa son sac en bandoulière avec une telle délicatesse. Il aime bien faire du style, mais même sans le vouloir il en a. Du style. Avant de s'asseoir, il regarde au fur et à mesure les élèves rentrant par le fond de la salle avec des yeux sombres puis se tourne vers le bureau de Severus et soupire longuement, presque lassé alors que la journée vient à peine de commencer.

Severus nous laisse découvrir la potion de ce matin : le Philtre de Paix.

« Vous êtes en cinquième année et je dois donc vous enseigner comment créer cette potion, soyez presque sûrs de l'avoir à faire à vos BUSE. Pendant cette heure vous devrez m'en préparer une. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le mélange de ce liquide magique sont à votre entière disposition, rangés dans les différentes étagères de cette classe. Suivez précisément les consignes notées sur le tableau noir, et chaque élève me rendra une fiole de sa potion - finie ou pas - à la fin de l'heure. Des questions ? » Demanda-t-il, puis il reprit aussitôt – ne nous laissant pas le temps de poser des questions : « Bien. Vous pouvez commencez, il vous reste peu de temps vu que vous avez mis un certain temps à vous installer.Tâchez de vous appliquez un peu cette fois. »

Il nous avait déjà parlé de cette potion pendant un des cours précédents, son ingrédient principal est l'essence d'ellébore. À peine j'arrivais à l'étagère où elles étaient disposées, il n'en restait que très peu. C'est sans doute un concours de rapidité pour Rogue, peu importe, j'ai l'ingrédient. Je le passe d'ailleurs à Théo qui ne manque pas de le faire passer à tous les serpentards, pour être surs que nous ayons, nous, une bonne note. Je continue me mélange, me remémorant l'effet voulu par cette potion. Rogue nous avait dit qu'elle calmait l'anxiété et l'agitation. Ce serait parfait pour ce stupide Londubat qui s'agite sur sa chaise. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu d'essence et qu'il commence à paniquer le pauvre.

Une fois la potion délicate finie, je me dirigeai vers les étagères à droite et pris une fiole. Drago avait fini depuis longtemps, il était en train de rendre sa potion à Rogue. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je sortis à sa suite de la salle, suivis de près par les deux gryffondors Potter et Weasley.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de débiter à toute vitesse ses impressions de ce cours à l'autre et me jeta un regard noir. Et après on dira que ce sont les serpentards qui cherchent les emmerdes… Je me retourne et rejoins Drago près de la porte du couloir sombre, puis – après qu'il eut jeté un dernier regard derrière nous – nous sortions pour nous rendre à notre prochain cours : Enchantements.

La journée fut longue et épuisante. Les professeurs nous parlent sans cesse des BUSE et de combien nous devons être irréprochables en cours. Je ne rêve plus que d'une chose : que l'on passe ses fichus examens et qu'on soit tranquilles.

Après les cours j'étais passé dans la Grande Salle me prendre de quoi grignoter en attendant le repas du soir, je rejoignais donc bientôt le reste du groupe dans la Salle commune.

« Dictame. » Dis-je en pénétrant bientôt parmi la douce et faible lueur des bougies aux flammes vertes.

« Ah, Blaise, alors ? Des nouvelles de la folle ? » Me demande Théo avec un sourire.

« Je sais de source sûre qu'elle est au courant que des personnes avec d'horribles intentions à son égard lui en veulent. Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. »

« Elle a fait quoi quand elle a vu ? » Demanda Pansy en s'avançant vers moi, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres roses.

« Pas grand-chose, tu vois le genre. Elle a dit que ce n'est pas grave, que des vêtements troués c'est la mode… »

« Mais elle n'a pas fait gaffe à ce qui était écrit dessus par les trous ? »

« Si, mais elle s'en fiche je crois… » Je réponds à la troupe avant de me laisser aller au confort du fauteuil à ma gauche.

Le reste, trouve une place pour s'asseoir et continue de parler. Ils ont apparemment envie de refaire une blague, une mieux que trouer les vêtements de Luna en prenant soin d'écrire 'Il est gay et toi idiote' Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas simple, parfois nous brûlions juste les vêtements, ainsi on voyait mieux ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Ce n'était pas facile en plus de demander à des élèves de nous rapporter les vêtements de celle la. Mais nous arrivons toujours à nos fins. Nous sommes des Serpentards après tout, c'est donc normal d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite – par n'importe quel moyen.

Pansy protesta. Selon elle, nous aurions dû l'écouter et lui raser les sourcils ou les cheveux. Mais tout le monde aurait pensé que ça aurait été d'elle-même qu'elle s'est faite ça, elle est tellement cinglée qu'elle en serait capable, j'en suis persuadé.

Drago fût étrangement plus bavard que le reste de la journée et affirma que même si nous continuions ses mauvaises blagues, ça n'y changerait rien : « Lovegood a toujours été persécutée par les élèves de l'école, elle y est habituée et ça ne nous aidera pas plus à découvrir ce que l'on veut savoir. »

Il veut donc avant tout savoir si Potter est gay. C'est cela qui le préoccupe tant, dans toute cette histoire. Il me regarda avec insistance un instant, comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, puis se tourna vers les autres et reprit : « Nous allons écrire une lettre à Loufoca et à Potter. La première disant que nous savons quel jeu elle mène avec son ami, et la deuxième … Eh bien nous expliquerons à Potter que cacher ses secrets n'est pas prudent. Et que toute l'école le saura bientôt, de toute façon… »

« Pourquoi on fait tout ça ? On persécute toujours les mêmes, et une fois fini on devra trouver autre chose pour s'occuper, on n'a qu'à laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont et attendre, non ? » Intervint Théodore. Il semblait blasé, son corps tassé dans le fond du canapé.

Mais Drago ne lui jeta qu'un regard sombre en guise de réponse. Pansy se mit à écrire la lettre destinée à Potter, et moi je devais écrire celle adressée à Loufoca, pour que les écritures changent un peu, pour semer le trouble. Ils sauraient ainsi que nous sommes plusieurs à avoir des soupçons sur son homosexualité et il se sentira un peu seul, sachant qu'il ne sait même pas qui nous sommes. J'adore ce petit jeu, c'est tellement excitant !

Le nouveau de sixième année se ramena vers nous mais seul Théodore alla à sa rencontre. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien, enfin Théo apprécie tout le monde aussi…

Les lettres finies, Pansy et Vincent allèrent à la volière pour les confier aux hiboux de l'école qui se chargeront de les envoyer aux souffres douleurs concernés le lendemain tandis que je m'assis à côté de Drago qui se prélassait dans le coin du canapé disposé près du couloir menant aux dortoirs. Il semblait assez fatigué, je décidai de commencer la conversation :

« Qu'allons nous faire pour que l'école le sache bientôt ? Tu comptes le crier à table un soir ? Ou bien l'écrire sur un des panneaux d'affichages ? »

« Aucune idée, en fait je ne suis pas bien sûr de vouloir que l'école entière le sache. »

« Pourquoi, tu veux utiliser son secret pour faire du chantage ? Remarque, ce serait pas mal, Potter serait ton larbin pour longtemps ! » M'écriai-je en rigolant, mais Drago me regarda sans rire.

« Non, je ne sais pas trop. »

« Drago, tu veux juste savoir s'il est gay, n'est ce pas ? Tu te fiches de comment on y arrive c'est ça ? »

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il me regarda, perplexe. Apparemment je venais de lui donner une idée, ou de l'éclaircir dans des questions qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. Il est bien secret en ce moment, il me cache quelque chose, c'est évident :

« Drago, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Il me demande, interloqué, sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu es bizarre depuis un moment, souvent dans tes pensées et tu ne me parles pas beaucoup. Je te rappelle juste que je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il hésita puis se tourna et regarda Théo et Aaron en pleine conversation en face de nous. Je sentais qu'il cherchait ses mots et qu'il allait enfin me dire ce qui le tracasse ces derniers temps. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit les examens, peut être bien son père, je sais que dernièrement il le tracassait beaucoup. Etrangement je pense plus que cela concerne un certain gryffondor…

« Tu as raison, Blaise. Tu me connais vraiment bien. Dans cette histoire, je veux juste savoir s'il est gay. J'aimerai bien savoir comment il le sait, avec qui il a découvert son homosexualité… à croire que je m'intéresse vraiment à son cas. » Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ce qu'il disait et me regarda, se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire répondait à beaucoup de questions non posées. « Eh merde. » Lança-t-il après avoir vu mon regard.

« Comme tu dis… Je crois qu'à force de se coller à ses secrets, tout ça te tient à cœur. Un peu trop à mon goût même. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là, Dray. Tu… Si nous continuons tu seras fixé et s'il est bien gay tu voudras sûre-

« Ne dis rien. » M'arrêta-t-il. « Je pense que tu as saisis la même chose que moi après ce que je viens de te dire, mais ne dis rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit Blaise. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. » Je commençai, avec un sourire. « Je suis un peu perdu je t'avoue. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu puisses … enfin on se comprend. » Je me retins de dire le fond de ma pensée car son regard signifiait que je devais me taire.

Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais il s'en doute pertinemment, surtout depuis maintenant. Il se rend compte qu'il ne s'intéresse aux secrets de Potter parce qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Drago s'intéresse à Harry Potter. Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'il n'arrivera pas à oublier ça et que si on venait à apprendre que Potter est gay, Drago irait plus souvent chercher la merde avec les gryffondors.

Au fond de moi, je ne le montrais pas, mais j'étais bouleversé. Mon Drago, le mien, commençait à regarder trop souvent l'Elu avec moins de haine, et de l'envie. Oui, l'envie de savoir ce qu'il cache, l'envie de savoir qui il est et qui il aime. Et il n'arrive pas à se confier à moi. Est-ce qu'il ne me fait plus confiance ?

Il avait son visage dans ses mains et réfléchissait. Théo et Aaron était toujours là, Grégory lisait un livre dans un coin, il s'était mis à la lecture il n'y a pas longtemps – il voyait Drago lire et puis s'y était intéressé à son tour. L'autre fois je l'ai même vu lire de la poésie… J'aurai tout vu.

Et bientôt Pansy et Vincent revinrent auprès de nous. Drago et moi nous rejoignîmes la conversation puis bientôt un par un nous nous rendîmes à la Grande salle pour souper.

Drago n'osait pas me regarder, comme si je savais lire en lui. Bien sûr que je sais lire en lui, après tout nous sommes meilleurs amis, je le connais bien, je sais comment il raisonne. Il savait que je le guettais du coin de l'œil et, en entrant dans la grande salle il ne jeta aucun regard vers la table en rouge et or, comme il le faisait à l'habitude. Pas un seul coup d'œil. Il doit sûrement commencer à se remettre en questions.

S'il commence à s'intéresser à Potter non pas pour haine ou colère, mais pour des sentiments plus doux et passionnés, ce serait la chose la plus horrible pour nous tous. Mais je fais confiance en lui, il a compris ce qui cloche et va tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans… dans quoi d'abord ? Dans une pure folie ?

A table il parla avec les autres et rigola de bon cœur, il voulait se détendre un peu je pense. Mais je sentais qu'il désirait regarder la table du fond. Moi je n'avais pas hésité à jeter des coups d'œil à Potter et sa troupe. Et je vis que Weasley avait sa main dans celle de Granger. Alors ils sont ensemble les deux pèquenots ? On en apprend tous les jours. Qui se ressemble s'assemble on dirait bien. Rien que de les imaginer ensemble me donne des boutons.

Vers la fin du repas, je vis la blonde un peu folle de Serdaigle rejoindre Potter et les autres. Elle eut du mal à trouver une place à ses côtés cependant. Je crois que la sœur du roux a du mal à se faire à l'idée que Potter sorte avec cette dingue. Voilà qui est intéressant : des conflits chez les lions. Ils vont sortir les griffes ?

Un coup de coude à ma gauche me fit perdre le fil et, me tournant vers Drago il me souffla :

« Ce soir, rejoins moi dans ma chambre, d'accord ? »

Il avait le regard noir qu'il porte d'habitude quand il est très énervé et qu'il veut se venger de quelque chose. Je perçus une pointe de détermination dans sa voix. Mais que veut-il encore ?

Il se retourna vers son assiette et leva son regard. Voilà ce quoi il voulait se venger : De sa place il pouvait voir sans efforts Potter et Lovegood s'embrasser tendrement, celle-ci glissant sa main dans la chevelure sauvage de son petit ami. Cela signifie-t-il qu'ils sont réellement ensembles ? Potter irait-il jusque là pour protéger son secret ?

_ Merci & à bientôt ! :)_


	9. Cœur broyé

_Bonjour,_

**Merci ****Taion**_ d'être toujours au poste ;)_

Comme ce chapitre est court, j'en poste deux aujourd'hui :)  


_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

[**G**inny** W**easley]

**I**ls passent tous autour de moi, marchent, courent, trottinent, suivent leurs rêves et leur amour. Et moi je reste assise sur ce banc, à penser à _toi_. Pourquoi es-tu avec elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'apporte ? Elle est frivole, folle et dérangée. Je pensais que tu n'avais personne depuis longtemps parce qu'aucune fille ne pourrait t'apporter ce que moi je veux t'offrir. Qu'est ce que tu vois au bout de cette aventure avec elle ? J'aimerai une réponse. Que sais-tu de l'amour ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me voir et me parler, te confier et construire quelque chose avec moi ? Je suis sans toi, seule avec des questions sans réponses et je t'attends toujours. Je t'attends, Harry.

Je monte les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Le vent frais annoncant la fin de l'après-midi fait tomber les feuilles des arbres et ce spectacle n'arrive pas à apaiser ma peine. Elle t'aime peut-être, et toi tu l'aimes peut-être aussi. Mais ne sais-tu pas combien je t'aime ? Ta douceur me fait mal. Je te fuis quand tu me parles et j'ignore tes regards. Tu ne comprends pas mais n'y fais pas plus attention, nous ne sommes pas proches et tu ne sais même pas combien tu m'intéresses depuis longtemps.

D'autres filles entreront dans la danse, d'autres t'embrasseront, beaucoup d'autres te donneront la main et te diront les mêmes mots d'amour avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Des regards passionnés. Tu ne vois même pas les miens. Les blessures s'effaceront un jour, lentement. Et si j'attends encore sagement tu viendras peut être vers moi. Et alors on parlera de "hasard" ou de "destin", on dira que tous les deux c'était écrit depuis longtemps et qu'on aura mis le temps mais que nous y sommes arrivés.

J'attends ce jour là, j'en rêve la nuit. Je vis mon amour avec toi la nuit seulement.

J'ai bien sûr beaucoup d'amants. Dernièrement c'est Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle prétentieux et tellement arrogant. J'ai laissé tombé. Toi je ne te laisserai pas tomber si facilement. Je commence à parler seule, à ruminer dans mon coin, je deviens une pauvre idiote. Hermione m'a demandé si ça allait. Oui, sauf quand tu es avec elle.

Et ce soir tu fous quoi ? Pourquoi tu la laisses venir à notre table ? Qu'est ce qui te prend et pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu me dis gentiment de me décaler d'une place, parce qu'elle veut s'asseoir. Alors voilà exactement ce que mon cœur fait en ce moment, il lui cède la place, car tu ne cèdes apparemment toujours pas à moi. Elle me regarde avec un regard vague et lointain et son sourire stupide aux lèvres. Je la hais. Non, je hais que ce soit _elle_ et pas moi. 

Tu me souris mais dès qu'elle se retrouve à notre niveau, elle avale tes lèvres. Oui, elle les mord presque. Et toi tu souris et lui prends la main. Vous rigolez. Ron et Hermione chuchotent et sont heureux ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être seule. Les gens m'abandonnent et je n'ai pas la force de venir te parler. Devrais-je le faire ? Devrais-je faire tout pour que tu ne souries plus pour ses baisers mais pour les miens ? 

Je sors de table avant d'avoir pris le dessert, Hermione me rejoint dans le couloir et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui explique que toi & moi ça ne sera jamais, je ne suis pas déglinguée comme elle. Elle me fait une grimace et tente de m'expliquer que vous deux c'est sérieux, et que je dois t'oublier, qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons dans l'école.

Merci pour le réconfort, elle pourra repasser une autre fois.

Je rejoins le dortoir, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je me sens abandonnée, le cœur explosé en éclats. Je m'endors tout contre le mur froid de la fenêtre. Une petite pluie tape contre le carreau et les gouttes glissent, trouvant refuge dans des coins cachés de la bordure en bois.

Et moi, trouverai-je un refuge ? Un autre que tes bras dont je rêve chaque nuit ?

Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _elle_ ?

_En espèrant que vous avez apprécié ce point de vue ;)_  
_Et le prochain chapitre est posté, comme prévu !_


	10. Amoureux ou pas ?

_& rebonjour pour la suite !  
Hé oui, des chapitres vraiment courts parfois ^^ _

_**R**__ating : T_

_**D**__isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!\**__ À savoir que __**les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**__._

_Bonne lecture :) _

[**H**ermione **G**ranger]

**J**e me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible. J'ai mal dormi, les sanglots de Ginny à côté m'ont fait perdre le fil de la nuit, elle ne voulait pas que je la réconforte et m'a dit de retourner dans mon lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil en entendant couler sa peine. Comment lui expliquer qu'Harry et elle ça n'arrivera jamais parce qu'il est gay ? Comment lui dire que Luna et lui c'est juste pour cacher son secret ? Je me demande si je ne devrais pas en parler à l'intéressé. Mais il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Je vais en parler à Ron, et s'il garde le secret ce serait mieux, Ginny n'aimerait pas que je me mêle de ses affaires. Je suis témoin de tout ce qui se passe et je ne peux rien faire. Quelle horrible sensation.

À côté de moi, je vois le corps de la rousse étendu sur son lit, les draps défaits dévoilant une partie de sa peau pâle. Je m'approche et remets les draps correctement. Elle a trouvé le sommeil quand la nuit tirait sur le matin. Son oreiller est encore humide et sa main tient encore un mouchoir. Elle me fait de la peine, pauvre enfant. Elle qui me parlait tellement de lui pendant ces années. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'elle l'aime elle le niait. Pourtant quand elle en parle je vois bien ses yeux étinceler et briller d'amour. Elle lui porte tellement d'amour, tellement de passion. Quand j'ai appris qu'Harry était gay, je pensais à comment elle réagirait à cette nouvelle, mais je ne devais rien dire. Je dois garder le secret pour Harry. Pourtant je suis sûre que s'il savait pour Ginny, il le lui dirait, pour lui faire moins de peine… Ou au contraire plus, mais elle arrêterait de se faire du mal, à garder de l'espoir.

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas cours, c'est le week-end et il commençait avec un magnifique soleil. Espérons que cette journée sera plus gaie pour la pauvre chose qui dort paisiblement là devant moi. Je la laissai là, en tâchant de fermer les rideaux de son lit pour que les rayons du soleil ne la réveillent pas. Je descendis au salon et je trouvai Harry sur une chaise, je lui fis un signe de venir s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé et il me suivit avec un sourire.

Il était sorti ce matin et s'était promené sur les différentes ailes du château, il me dit que dès qu'il avait franchi la volière pour s'occuper d'Hedwige, un hibou tigré de l'école vola sur lui et lui avait lancé une lettre en plein dans le front. Il me l'a montra, en m'avertissant que cela ne lui faisait rien, qu'un jour ça cessera et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Après un sourire mais non sans m'inquiéter de son cas j'ouvris l'enveloppe :

_Harry Potter,  
Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris dans ta triste enfance  
Qu'il n'est pas sain de cacher ses secrets ?  
Tu n'es pas malin mais encore moins prudent...  
Tu aurais pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour fausser la piste.  
Bientôt toute l'école saura, prends garde !_

Je lui fis part de mes sentiments concernant cette lettre. Pour moi c'était un jeu, rien d'autre, mais il ne fallait pas non plus penser que la rumeur ne se ferait pas progressivement. Comme on dit, les murs on des oreilles. Il sortit ensuite la première lettre anonyme et me la montra en me demandant de comparer avec celle d'aujourd'hui : c'est la même écriture ! Alors peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'une personne. Ou bien qu'on veut nous le faire croire. Il reprit les lettres et les rangea dans la poche de son jean. Il semblait décidé à ne rien faire et continuer sa relation avec Luna.

Puis il me parla de lui et d'elle, que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir choisie elle, car elle le faisait rire entre les cours ennuyeux que nous avions. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était gay, je penserais qu'il commence à tomber amoureux d'elle. Il me parla de comment elle embrassait, que peut être elle pensait que tout ça n'est pas vrai et qu'elle pense vraiment sortir avec lui, au fond. Je lui répondis que non, mais qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, alors elle était fière de se montrer à ses côtés. C'était vrai.

Il me vit mettre ma main à mon front et faire une grimace de douleur et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je le rassurai et lui dis que je dois filer à l'infirmerie pour tenter de calmer mon mal de tête. Je lui demandai de prévenir Ron dès son réveil.

Tout en descendant jusqu'à l'infirmerie je pensais à Harry et Ginny. Il gâche une belle histoire, j'en étais persuadée. On le dirait intéressé par la féminité quand il parle de Luna, serait-il aussi attiré par le sexe féminin ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Peut être peut il aimer Ginny ?  
D'ailleurs, est-il amoureux ? Si c'est le cas il serait amoureux d'un homme, car si c'était d'une fille il lui aurait demandé à elle et pas à Luna… Mais attends c'est Ron qui avait pensé à Luna et Harry avait direct accepté ! Serait il possible qu'il soit attirée par elle depuis longtemps, qu'il en aurait parlé à Ron et que … Non, si tous les deux ça dure Ginny aurait tellement mal. S'il vous plait que ce ne soit pas vrai.

En fin d'après midi je marchais dans les jardins de l'école avec Ron à mes côtés. Sa main était froide dans la mienne mais son regard était si brûlant. Brûlant d'envie. Je me dégageai légèrement de son étreinte à un moment et lui dit ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début de cette journée.

« Non, Harry ne m'a jamais parlé d'une telle chose ! Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ? » Répondit il en riant.

« Je ne sais pas, quand il me parlait d'elle ce matin il semblait… heureux. On aurait dit qu'il était amoureux tu sais. »

« Allons Hermione, Harry ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, il est gay. » Me dit il en insistant sur ces derniers mots.

« Je sais très bien mais tu sais il n'en est pas très sûr n'est ce pas ? Il n'a jamais essayé non ? » Mais comme Ron ne voulait pas me répondre à cette question, je continuai : « Peut être il aime les deux sexes. Il serait bisexuel, et alors cela expliquerait le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Luna alors qu'il n'y pensait même pas ! »

« Écoute, je crois que tu te fais des films… Je ne le vois pas amoureux de … elle. » Me rassura t il en grimaçant.

« Ron, peux tu lui demander ? Lui en parler ? »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu te mêler de ça ? Si c'est le cas ça fait quoi de toute façon ? »

Notre discussion s'arrêta là. Ron n'est pas bavard quand on parle de sentiments. Par contre dès qu'on parle de Quidditch, c'est une autre histoire.  
Alors je me tus et posai ma tête contre son épaule, lui montrant que j'arrêtai avec ça.

_Merci d'être toujours là :"3  
Laissez une review, ça coûte pas grand-chose et ça fait plaisir !_  
_éplush !_


	11. J'en avais envie

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un moment que je ne postais plus rien ici, cela s'explique par le fait que je poste toujours d'abord sur Manyfics, et ensuite ici. _

_Mais vous avez de la chance, je vous poste toute l'histoire illico presto ! J'espère que vous aimerez :)_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous reconnaîtrez sûrement les paroles d'**Indochine** - Je n'embrasse pas ! ^^  
Je préfère vous prévenir que c'est un lemon, et que c'est mon premier. Hé oui je ne me suis jamais encore aventurée dans.. tout cela, de ma plume ; mais il le fallait donc je me suis jetée à l'eau, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, tout est bon (dans le cochon!) à prendre ;) **Merci. ** _

_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture :) _

Chapitre 11 : J'en avais envie  
[**D**rago **M**alfoy]

_En face du port il y avait les forts, le bateau noir mouillait aux remparts._

À peine il ouvre la porte que je m'engouffre à sa suite dans la chambre. Je claque la porte d'un coup brusque et la ferme à clé d'un claquement de doigts. Je me retourne vers lui, je n'entends que nos deux respirations. Il reste planté debout, attendant le moindre de mes gestes avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, une bougie est allumée sur la petite table de nuit près du lit. Il a prit le soin de le faire.

_Et moi je ne pouvais qu'apercevoir que toutes les nuits j'en avais envie,_  
_que je marchais dans des lieux écartés, que j'avais peur de passer dans ce monde._

Il me sourit et à cet instant j'ai envie de tout lui donner, là maintenant. Je ne prends pas le temps d'observer son visage que je glisse ma main dans sa chemise et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et je le reconnais, je sens son odeur, la sienne. Les gestes viennent tout seuls, je n'ai qu'à penser à lui.

Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé ni combien de temps cela a pris mais nous sommes tous deux nus dans mon lit, la lumière est éteinte et il me fait me coucher. Je ne réplique pas et me laisse faire, mon sexe tendu dans sa main. Je referme les yeux pour le revoir. Je l'entends me dire d'y aller doucement, de me calmer et que ça va bien se passer. Je suffoque de plaisir quand je sens sa langue se frotter contre mon corps et lécher ma peau de toute part. Il me caresse et puis commence par glisser ses doigts en moi. Je n'ai pas mal, je l'attendais.

_Et même si je sais qu'il est éphémère, et même sans regret je garde les yeux ouverts,_  
_tu vois qu'ils n'ont plus peur de toi et de nous._

Il me dit des mots doux et moi je lui demande de faire vite, que je n'aurai pas mal, que je le veux lui. Alors il me retourne et se couche légèrement sur moi. Je sens un liquide chaud contre ma nuque quand je comprends qu'il me lèche. Je sens alors son sexe contre le bas de mon dos et je le supplie de faire vite, je ne tiendrai bientôt plus longtemps. Je ne suis plus qu'avec lui. Juste lui et moi. Sa voix suave caressant les moindres recoins de mes sens. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre cette illusion.

Il commence alors son va-et-vient en moi, et je me sens doucement partir. Maintenant qu'il titille tout mes sens je me sens partir et je ne m'entends même pas crier, il vient me passer une main contre ma bouche pour me dire de faire moins de bruit. Ça le fait rire et il continue le mouvement encore plus fort. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent aux côtés des cris. Des cris de joie. De jouissance. Et puis je hurle enfin son prénom et laisse ma semence se répandre entre les plis des draps. Je le sens aussi venir en moi, puis se poser tout contre moi, son torse suant et son souffle saccadé. Je lève ma tête et nos lèvres se touchent, je lui donne un baiser fougueux, sauvage, pour lui montrer que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, que je l'en remercie. Toutes mes pensées passent dans ce baiser indompté et farouche.

_Je n'embrasse pas, non je n'embrasse pas comme ça,_  
_mais que c'est beau la vie._

Je reprends mes esprits et me retourne, il se met sur le dos de l'autre côté du lit et ferme les yeux. Je reviens de mes rêves et m'aperçoit que ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas celui que j'aimerai à mes côtés.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance :

« Je ne m'appelle pas Harry, Dray… Mais c'était bien quand même. »

_Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi cher ami._

Et merde.


	12. D'amitié & d'amour

_**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 12 : D'amitié et d'amour  
[**H**arry **P**otter]

**L**'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsque je rencontrai mes deux amis, Hermione & Ron allongés à l'ombre d'un chêne dans le parc. Ils semblaient être là depuis un petit moment et s'étaient déchaussés laissant quelques rayons de soleil chauffer leurs pieds. Ron, contrairement à Hermione, semblait paisible et ses yeux étaient clos.

À mon approche, Hermione me fit signe de la main de ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, je l'entendis me chuchoter :  
« Il dort depuis une bonne heure, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Tu sais très bien comment il est ronchon quand on le réveille… » fit elle en m'adressant une grimace tout en poussant son sac en bandoulière pour que je puisse m'asseoir.  
Je la remerciai d'un sourire et m'allongeai sur le dos, ma tête sur les mains, pour pouvoir ainsi regarder le ciel sans efforts.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je remarquai qu'Hermione était en pleine réflexion et qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte, cherchant probablement ses mots.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je lui demandai, gardant un ton assez bas pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur à nos côtés.  
« Non, rien. Je voulais simplement te demander quelque chose mais ça peut attendre. » Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
Je me redressai, pour me mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle :  
« Eh bien va y, tu as éveillé ma curiosité maintenant, tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de m'en parler ! »

Ma phrase eut pour effet de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin puis se pencha vers moi :  
« Tu comptes rester avec Luna encore combien de temps ? »  
« Aucune idée, le temps qu'il faudra. Donc … je ne sais pas ! »  
« Mais Harry… Si tu es avec elle, tu ne peux pas avoir de conquêtes, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »  
« Hermione, serais-tu en train de te faire du soucis pour ma vie sentimentale ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais pertinemment. Mais si une rumeur vient à se dire sur moi, alors là tout le monde saura que …  
« Que tu aimes les hommes. Tu ne veux pas mettre fin à ses rumeurs et… » Elle hésita à continuer mais reprit. « Harry il faudra bien un jour que tu cesses de cacher ça ! »

Mais de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? Et pourquoi m'en parle-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle aurait très bien pu me faire la réflexion quand on décidait quoi faire à propos de ses lettres mystérieuses. Ca me plait bien, d'être avec quelqu'un sans l'être, et Luna est quelqu'un d'attachant. Elle dit parfois des choses un peu hors contexte mais elle est une chic fille, en plus elle aime ma compagnie autant que moi j'aime la sienne, alors tout le monde est content. Si elle y voit un inconvénient, elle seulement, j'arrêterai ce petit jeu mais je n'en ferais rien pour Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder avec ça Hermione ? » Je dis, sans attendre de réponse mais pour lui montrer que la conversation est finie. Je repris ma position allongée et ferma les yeux pour lui montrer que je ne l'écoutais plus désormais.  
« Désolée de 't'emmerder', je voulais te mettre au courant que ce que tu fais, sur du long terme, ça peut blesser. Tu caches ton secret par une fausse relation, et j'ai ouvert les yeux vois-tu : tu joues avec les sentiments des gens. »

Elle paraissant énervée et tellement convaincue de ses propos que je la regardais. Elle semblait toutefois me cacher quelque chose.

« Hermione, tu viens de réaliser ce matin même tout ceci ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur tout ça, Luna est au courant que je ne l'aime pas pour de vrai ! Elle sait bien que tout est inventé ! Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne le vois pas… Tu ne vois que Luna mais ne pense pas aux sentiments des autres. » Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit son sac et prit un livre cachant dès son ouverture tout son visage. Qu'entendait elle par les 'autres' ? Elle voulait me faire sentir coupable de tout ça ? Elle était bien contente de mettre son grain de sel dans l'équation quand on cherchait avec qui je sortirais pour de faux. Peut être que cela embête Ron, depuis tout à l'heure elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui.

Je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire dans l'instant : je me levai et partit d'un trait direction le château. Si Hermione et Ron se mettent à me chercher des noises aussi, je me retrouverai bientôt seul moi. Bien sûr il me reste Luna, la seule qui m'aide vraiment en ce moment ! Heureusement qu'elle est là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sinon.

Je décidai de faire une halte à la Grande Salle pour pouvoir prendre un fruit sur le passage, histoire de me faire patienter avant le repas du soir. Une fois passé les portes je tournai à droite en direction de ma table, quelques gryffondors étaient assis à la table, en train de travailler ou de bavarder entre eux.  
Je restai debout à un coin de table et empoigna une pomme que je croquai. Je me demande où est Luna, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir. Après avoir jeté quelques coups d'œil à droite & gauche je m'approchai de la chevelure rousse que j'avais aperçu pas loin de moi. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et continuai de croquer ma pomme.

« Salut Ginny, ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas parlé hein ? Comment vas-tu toi ? » Je lui lançai en finissant d'avaler mon encas.

Elle releva la tête de ses bras croisés sur la table et très lentement tourna son visage vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rouges et d'affreuses cernes. Aussi, je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son regard noir et continua en souriant :

« Moi je suis venu me réfugier là, Hermione n'arrête pas de me culpabiliser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas faite. Et je crois que Ron y est pour quelque chose dans tout ça.. SCHROMPF .. et choi comment va cha vie ? » Je lui redemandai la bouche pleine.

Avant de répondre, elle plaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et leva une main pour maintenir sa tête, et sans me regarder elle dit :  
« Je crois bien que ma vie est le dernier de tes soucis, et je me contrefiche de ce que tu me racontes si c'est pour te plaindre. Salut. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Je la regardai partir en mâchant lentement un bout de pomme. Pourquoi elle est comme ça elle ? À croire qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ma journée ! Tout le monde m'en veut ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait en plus, tsss ils veulent vraiment m'emmerder, je ne marche pas dedans.

Je me levai et à ce moment précis ma tête heurta la table ce qui me laissa jurer à voix haute. Est-ce que Ginny était revenu pour me jeter un coup de poing pour faire passer sa colère ? Si ça continue je vais faire chemin seul et les laisser ruminer dans leurs coins.  
Quand je repris mes esprits je me relevai avec difficultés d'entre le banc et la table et une main avec une tonne de bagues apparût. Je la reconnus immédiatement et souffla : « Luna, bordel, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? »  
« Excuse moi Harry, mais comme tu t'es levé au moment où je me sautais sur toi, tu es tombé. As-tu une bosse ? »  
« Non mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »  
« Je voulais juste te faire un câlin, je dois avoir une raison maintenant ? Oh tu savais qu'on m'avait volé ma baguette ? Je suis persuadée que c'est un vol, depuis quelques temps on s'amuser avec mes affaires, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ah si bien sûr ! Sans doute une Poufsouffle à qui j'avais promis de soigner ses arnigotons. Y'a des gens qui sont pas patients hein ! »  
« C'est quoi des arnigotons ? » Je demandai en me frottant le front.  
« Tu ne connais pas ? C'est quand tu as mal au ventre, si tu as de la fièvre en même temps c'est que quelque chose pousse dedans, donc peut-être selon si tu as mangé des fruits ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ce n'est pas très grave mais il faut s'y prendre tôt avant que cela gêne le reste de ton organisme. »

Encore une de ses maladies inventées, je me demande où elle va chercher tout ça. comme ses bouquins que personne ne connaît d'ailleurs. Ca se trouve, c'est elle qui écrit tout ça et elle se fait son petit monde de problèmes. A croire que tout le monde vient m'emmerder avec des problèmes alors que j'en ai des tas moi aussi !

« Luna, tu peux me laisser tranquille deux secondes ? J'ai besoin de souffler là. Si tu veux on se retrouve dehors un peu plus tard ou au repas plutôt, oui c'est bien ça. »  
« Oh bah j'allais justement dehors ! Donc tu m'y retrouves dès que tu vas mieux, pas de soucis Harry. » Fit-elle simplement avec une courbette en souriant. Puis elle m'embrassa tendrement et partit en sautillant.  
Les gens assis à côté, surpris de voir tout l'amour dont Luna m'avait fait part dans son baiser, me regardaient et attendaient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais s'ils veulent un commentaire de ma part qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Au moins comme ça les rumeurs ne me touchent pas. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas que les gens ont eu vent de mon homosexualité.

D'ailleurs, suis-je réellement gay ? Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas insensible au charme de Luna, même si elle me casse les pieds de temps en temps, j'aime quand elle m'embrasse avec ses petits lèvres au goût fruitée et j'aime aussi sa façon de me tenir la main, elle me la serre si fort que j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure et je sens battre dans sa paume. J'adore quand elle le fait, je me sens tout bizarre et j'aime bien.

Je me promenai dans les couloirs en pensant à Luna quand j'entendis des chuchotements provenant d'une salle proche qui me firent perdre le fil de mes pensées.  
Curieux, je m'approchai des murs en tentant de trouver d'où venaient les voix. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres l'oreille collée au mur, je trouvai enfin la salle. C'était une classe de cours libre d'accés pendant les révisions aux examens si la bibliothéque était bondée, ce qui était rare, mais ce qui permettait de travailler en groupe car on pouvait parler.

Je mis mon oreille contre la serrure en m'abaissant légèrement et écoutai.  
« Arrête, je te promets que j'en avais vraiment envie hier soir ! »  
« Tu as fini tes conneries ? Tu crois que je ne t'entendais pas gémir son prénom ? Je sais bien que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais s'il te plaît ne joue plus comme ça avec moi ! Tu sais que ça fait mal de se sentir... De se sentir souillé et utilisé. Tu ne me traites pas comme un ami : tu as du mal à te confier à moi et me caches des choses importantes, et maintenant je suis celui sur qui tu t'abats parce que tu n'arrives pas à avoir celui que tu aimes. »  
« Quoique tu dises, tu ne sais rien. Pourquoi ça t'atteint à ce point merde ? Nous l'avons déjà fait que je sache ! »  
« Ce n'était pas pareil ! C'était absolument différent voyons ! C'était pour s'amuser Dray ! »  
« Eh bien hier soir aussi non ? »  
« Pourtant tu en avais envie tu m'as dit. »  
« Oh puis merde, tu as raison oui. Et ça fait quoi ? »  
Moi aussi j'en avais envie Dray, mais depuis longtemps, et pas de cette façon là.. Je crois que tous les deux ce ne sera plus pareil si tu continues comme ça. Tu agis de façon solitaire et ne me demande pas mon avis. Hier soir je t'ai fait l'amour avec amour, je te désirais. Mais toi je crois que tu désirais quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ?  
Non, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber pour une merde comme lui ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui, mais toi tu es précieux à mes yeux, je ne pense pas que c'est de l'amour mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux. Merde Blaise, ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu es le seul à me comprendre sans que je dise quoi que ce soit ! Tu es le seul à être toujours avec moi et à te soucier de mon avis comme personne ! Reste avec moi Blaise, je te promets de ne plus merder comme hier, et si tu veux je te ferai l'amour comme on ne l'a encore jamais fait !

Je crois que je n'aurai jamais dû entendre cette discussion.  
Mince alors, Blaise et Drago sont à l'intérieur ? Ce sont bien les deux Serpentards que je connais et qui viennent toujours chercher la bagarre ? Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy ont des rapports sexuels et parlent d'amour dans cette salle ? Non dites moi que je me trompe et que c'est le coup de tout à l'heure qui me fait entendre des choses pareilles !  
Comment se peut-il que.. Non je dois en avoir le cœur net, je ne peux pas le croire. Pas Drago et.. Arg non.  
Je poussai la porte tout doucement et aperçut deux silhouettes au centre de la salle. Le blond était abattu et avait pris les mains du métis dans les siennes, il le regardait intensément et on sentait en lui une peine profonde et l'envie de se racheter. De son côté, Blaise semblait énervé mais je sentais qu'il n'allait pas refuser la proposition de Drago.

Et en effet, il serra les mains du blond et le ramena à lui. Ils se murmurèrent quelque chose que je ne compris pas, leurs paroles étant à peine audibles de ma place.  
Puis Drago lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement, un peu de la façon dont m'avait embrassé Luna ce matin.  
Je me sentais toute chose pendant un moment et je claqua la porte sans faire attention. Après avoir compris qu'ils allaient venir vérifier si personne n'était venu les écouter, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courut le couloir entier. Je filai vers la Grande Salle puis au dernier moment je pris la porte centrale et sortir sous les rayons du soleil. C'était moins une.

Je rejoignis Luna qui était assise à l'orée de la forêt, les pieds dans le lac. Discrètement je lui pris la main, la serra et quand elle m'eut sourit je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que ses lèvres étaient déjà toutes à moi. Nous passâmes l'après midi dans le bois, derrière des hautes herbes qui longeaient une partie du lac. Ma soif de désir assouvit sous ses ébats, je me laissé, heureux, m'endormir tout contre sa peau nue et douce.


	13. Orage dans les parages

_**Merci pour vos encouragements** ^o^  
_ _**R**ating : T_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..__  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !_

_**Rappel : /!**__**\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**._

_Agréable lecture jeunes gens :) _

Chapitre 13 : Orage dans les parages  
[**T**héodore **N**ott]

Ce matin, dès mon réveil, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce le fait que Vincent me donne la fin de son pain au chocolat ? Ou bien le fait que Dumbledore laisse sa barbe blanche friser légèrement en bas ? Sans doute la gentillesse de Pansy ? Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose et je le sens près de moi. À mes côtés était assis Blaise et de l'autre Drago. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Comme l'ambiance à la tablée était aussi trépidante qu'une mouche qu'on écrase à coup de pouce, je décidai d'alimenter la conversation :

"On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?" je lançai à voix haute avec un sourire.

"Tu proposes quoi ?" Me répondis Blaise en se tournant vers moi d'un ton las après un moment de réflexion.

"Hé bien comme on n'a eu aucune réactions de nos deux tourterelles, je propose de leur envoyer une autre lettre ainsi qu'une autre farce ! Qui est partant ?"

Je vis s'afficher des sourires sur le visage de mes amis. Non en fait pas tous. Drago me jeta un regard froid et Blaise répondit d'un ton fort et cassant :

"T'as pas fini avec ce putain de binoclard ? J'en ai ma claque de ce gars, pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de lui merde ?"

"Arrête tes blagues Blaise, t'es toujours le premier à vouloir t'amuser avec lui et son secret !"

"Faut croire qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je m'en contrefous de son secret, qu'il baise qui il veut c'est pas ça qui me rendra heureux !" Cria-t-il violemment en jetant son verre dans mon bol de café. Ce qui eut pour effet de me renverser du café sur le visage. Très agréable en cette superbe matinée joviale.

Et il partit sur ses mots d'un ton énervé. Drago se leva et s'excusa pour lui dans un murmure avant de poursuivre Blaise.

"Super. Je voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance et voilà ce que j'y gagne !"

"Hé bien pour l'ambiance t'as réussi non ?" Me répondit Pansy avec un sourire. "En tout cas ces deux là sont étranges ce matin et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi !"

C'est vrai. Voilà ce qui cloche. Blaise n'est plus le même et Drago... Drago aussi mais je ne vois pas en quoi. Il semble bizarre mais pourtant toujours le même ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ces deux là ? S'ils se sont encore pris le nez ça ne se fait pas, c'est encore moi qui prend tout dans la tronche, et c'est peu de le dire !

"Bon, je vais me changer et tenter de trouver une crème ou un sort pour que ça cesse de me brûler ce foutu café !"

Ils acquiescèrent à la tablée et continuèrent de manger en parlant de Blaise et de sa soudaine prise de violence. Au moment où je sortais de la grande salle, Aaron fit son apparition, il me sourit et rejoint la tablée.

Aaron est le plus sympathique d'entre nous, ce garçon n'est pas chiant, il plaisante bien et est toujours partant pour les choses. Il n'est pas lunatique comme Drago ou encore moins mal luné comme Blaise ! Je me demande s'il restera toujours dans le groupe, Blaise n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier et.. Oh c'est peut être à cause de lui que Blaise est en colère. Hmm non c'est à cause d'Harry. C'est vrai qu'on parle assez de lui comme d'un élève exceptionnel ou comme le Survivant et j'en passe et des meilleurs donc je peux comprendre sa colère du matin, mais il n'aurait pas du en faire tout un .. Oh oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Luna Lovegood !

Je m'approchai de la jeune fille qui était assise par terre, en train de lacer ses chaussures.

"Hé"

Elle tourna la tete vers moi et me dévisagea, à la vue de mon emblème son sourire s'effaça et elle me demanda :

"Oui ?"

Et là je me sentis très idiot.. Pourquoi je lui ai parlé d'abord ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui dire ? Bon je pourrais m'amuser avec elle, après tout Blaise ne veut plus mais moi si ! Et les autres étaient bien pour également ! Alors je pourrais bien lui .. -

"Allo ?"

"Excuse moi tu disais ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Elle remit ses cheveux derrière son visage et croisa les bras. "C'est normal tes taches rouges sur le visage ? Mais tu pleures ?" Continua-t-elle en approchant ses immenses yeux bleus de mon visage.

"Oh hé recule tu veux !" Je m'écriai en reculant moi-même. "C'est du café brûlant c'est pour ça que c'est mouillé ! D'où je pleure ? Non mais.."

"Que tu pleures c'est impossible mais que tu aies du café chaud sur la tronche c'est normal ? Je perce enfin le mystère des Serpentards là.."

"Quel mystère ?"

"Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes Serpentards, le choixpeau magique fonctionne selon ceux qui ont des folies ou pas. Et toi t'en as sacrément plein la tête pour te verser du café bouillant dessus."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et d'abord.. question mystère tu devrais te taire. Tu es mal placée ma belle."

À ma phrase elle s'arrêta net en plissant ses sourcils, puis elle me pointa son index devant le bout du nez avant de me jeter :

"Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me chercher des dominos .. ! Euh.. comment tu t'appelles déjà ?"

"Théodore. Je m'appelle Théodore, et je suis enchanté de t'avoir parlé !" Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ce geste la laissa perplexe puis elle sourit. Et là, j'eus l'idée du siècle. Et si je mettais un peu mes oignons dans leur relation ? Si leur couple est réellement faux, hé bien je le saurais vite, car elle ne céderai pas à mes charmes.

"Je peux reprendre ma main maintenant ?"

"Oh bien sûr ! Dis, pourrais-tu m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour soigner mes brûlures ?"

"Et tu ne peux pas y aller seul ?" Me demanda-t-elle en attachant ses mèches de devant avec une pince assez étrange qui ressemblait fortement à une mâchoire, je ne veux même pas savoir d'où elle l'a dégoté !

"Pour être honnête avec toi, j'aime bien ta compagnie. Alors, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?"

Après un petit temps à me regarder elle dit enfin :

"Pas de problèmes, mais on fait vite alors. Et si ça dure trop longtemps, je connais un sort pour ton visage, ça fait mal mais au bout de trois mois on sent plus rien et on a le teint si ..."

Et voilà, j'ai gagné ma première manche.. Potter 1 - Nott 1 On va voir mon petit Potty qui aura la belle blondinette et qui ne l'aura pas. Et si c'est toi qui ne l'a plus, ton matricule risque d'en pâtir fortement ! Mouarf.. Il faut juste que je me fasse au fait qu'elle parle tout le temps pour dire des stupidités..

"...Même qu'il me l'avait dit mais je n'y croyais pas ! Et le lendemain du cinquième jour après la pleine lune je l'ai vu avec ces étranges tâches ! Elles y sont restées jusqu'à sa mort, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a causé sa perte ! Peut-être tu as cela.." Continua-t-elle en touchant avec son index mon visage.

"Héé mais tu fous quoi ? C'est pas toi le docteur que je sache !"

"Oh ça va hein, si tu as la maladie du mord-oreille je t'aurai prévenu hein. De toute façon là c'est trop tard, on verra dans quelques secondes si ça enfle ou pas."

C'est pas gagné ...

_Merci d'être passé(e) !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	14. Nouvelle tendresse

À un moment donné ce sont les paroles de** Tryo** - Serre moi :)  
Enjoy 

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! 

**Rappel : /!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle tendresse  
[**L**una **L**ovegood]

Ce matin je n'ai pas entendu le réveil, je me lève plus tard que les autres et chausse mes baskets oranges que déjà je repense à la veille. Depuis quelques temps tout change autour de moi et j'ai l'impression que c'est normal. Pourtant je sais bien que la relation que j'ai avec Harry c'est une mascarade, c'est tout sauf vrai. Seulement il me paraît vrai dans ses gestes et ses paroles alors je succombe à son charme et je me laisse faire. C'est si bête l'amour. Mais pourquoi je parle d'amour ? Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui, mis à part de l'amitié.. et quelle amie je fais ! Je me laisse traîner dans son petit jeu parce qu'il est trop lâche pour s'avouer homosexuel auprès de toute l'école. Hier je le sais bien, il n'était pas normal, il l'a fait parce qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il n'avait que moi sous la main. Moi je me laisse faire parce que je l'aime bien.

Sortant de mes pensées et enfin prête je me rends à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mais mes pensées reprennent vite le dessus et je me mets bientôt à repenser à son corps. Il était vraiment doux et à la fois agressif hier, il était d'une beauté et le soleil brillait sur sa peau pâle. Je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, je ne pensais pas faire ma première fois avec lui et dans ces conditions mais après tout cela ne me déplaît pas et j'ai aimé. Si c'était à refaire ce serait avec plaisir... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! On croirait que j'en tombe amoureuse maintenant..

Oh mon lacet.. Il faut que je change de chaussures, je dois les refaire toutes les dix minutes !

En tout cas aujourd'hui je dois parler à Harry. Non demain, ça peut attendre. D'abord je vais profiter de son faux amour et de ses fausses caresses, je l'embêterais avec notre relation plus tard. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je lui demande où on en est il évite le sujet et semble ne plus se préoccuper pour son secret. Peut être m'aime t il et veut rester avec moi pour voir justement où lui en est. J'avoue que cette idée me plairait bien, tant qu'il est avec moi un peu plus longtemps ! En plus on a arrêté de nous embêter sur son secret donc ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis sur un petit nuage.. Lalalalii..

« Hé! »

C'est moi qu'on appelle ? Je me retourne alors et aperçoit un jeune homme châtain qui semble trempé en haut. Un serpentard, psss..

« Oui ? »

Il cherche à s'amuser dès le matin encore. Je crois bien qu'il est de la bande du riche Malfroi.. ou un truc dans ce style là. Il ne semble pas méchant.. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.. En plus il est en bug. Il ne répond plus. Il est peut être malade, il a des rougeurs sur le visage..

« Allo ? »

« Excuse moi tu disais ? » dit-il enfin en bredouillant, sortant de sa rêverie.

À peine deux minutes de conversation que je me retrouve à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il dit apprécier ma compagnie et ça me plait, depuis que je traine avec Harry j'ai pas mal de côte. Remarque je me fiche un peu des garçons mais ça me plait les regards qu'on me lance. S'ils savaient pourquoi j'étais avec lui.. Personne ne me croirait !

Nous voilà arrivés à l'infirmerie... Mme Pomfresh fait l'inventaire au fond de la pièce et Théodore - c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme - me supplie de rester encore un peu avec lui, mais là non ce n'est pas possible je veux aller petit déjeuner avec Harry, il doit m'attendre. Je décline gentiment sa demande :

« Ecoute tu es sympathique mais là je dois vraiment y aller. Désolée. »

« On se reverra ? » Me demande-t-il, d'une voix étrange.

Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend, il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un froussard celui là ! Il est surtout très collant en fait, il faut vite que je m'éclipse sinon je vais sauter le repas par sa faute.

« Bien sûr ! On est à Poudlard je te rappelle ! » Je lui réponds avec un sourire, pour ne pas paraître désagréable, car après tout je le lâche comme ça le pauvre. Enfin il est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller faut pas abuser...

Je m'en vais d'un trait avant qu'il me retombe dessus et rejoint mon cher petit ami alors qu'il finissait son jus de fruits.

« Luna ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Je commençais à me dire que tu ne voulais plus me voir. » s'écrie-t-il avec un sourire en se levant pour me donner un baiser complice.

« Excuse-moi un garçon avait besoin de moi pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Après un sourire il me laisse s'asseoir puis se rassoit à mes côtés et me tend une barquette de pâtisseries.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demande-t-il interrofatif.

« Bien sûr ! C'était la plus belle des nuits.. après la plus belle des après midi..»

« N'étale pas ta joie dès le matin Luna, surtout avec tes sous entendus.. on pourrait penser que..» s'écria Ron sans finir pour nous laisser dans le doute.

Pendant la matinée je songeais à ma rencontre de ce matin. Je n'avais pas recroisé Théodore après notre conversation, peut être est il resté à l'infirmerie, il a du attraper la maladie dont je lui parlais, je lui avais prévenu. Il ne s'en prendra qu'à lui même après tout ! On ne m'écoute jamais mais j'ai toujours un semblant de vérité dans mes diagnostics. Tiens je devrais devenir docteur plus tard, la médecine aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme moi.

En y repensant, il a laissé entendre quelque chose d'étrange, il m'avait dit que j'avais aussi des mystères et que je ne suis pas toute blanche côté secrets. Soit on en a encore contre moi seule, soit on parle sur mon dos concernant ma relation avec Harry.

À peine j'y pense, j'en parle à Harry qui réplique aussitôt :

« Théodore .. Mais oui ! Nott ! C'est un de la bande à Drago ! .. NON ? Tu crois ils savent quelque chose et ils essaient de savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies ? Quoique dans le clan il y a un sacré paquet de secrets de leur côté, je peux te l'affirmer ! »

« Oh calmos. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait des sous entendus comme ça, mais là je t'avoue que ça pourrait te concerner. Ca se trouve Drago est derrière tout ça..»

Harry resta perplexe un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait quelque chose en tête mais ne m'en souffla mot.

« La prochaine fois qu'il vient te parler, Nott, fais le moi savoir. Sois discrète hein, je ne veux pas que ça se sache.»

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce serait plus simple. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne serais pas obligé de cacher tes préférences, tu ne serais pas obligé de rester caché et..»

« Je ne serai pas obligé non plus de t'utiliser ? C'est ça ?»

Sa question prit l'effet d'une flèche en pleine tête.

« D'où tu penses m'utiliser ? Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. J'apprends à te connaitre, je fais des trucs qui changent de ce que je faisais avant, j'ai des amis.. enfin les tiens du moins ! Et je me sens bien avec toi.»

« Moi aussi. Quand je suis avec toi je me demande parfois si je suis bien homosexuel ! Pour te dire !» s'esclaffe-t-il.

« Ca paraitrait si étrange d'éprouver des sentiments à mon égard ? Et puis tu pourrais très bien aimé les deux sexes tu sais.»

« Mais qui parle d'amour Luna ?» Me demande-t-il, d'un coup.

Là il avait cassé le charme de la journée. Il m'avait un peu brisé le coeur, étrangement. Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris que je tombais amoureuse d'Harry Potter, sans m'en rendre compte.. A croire que quand on fait tellement semblant de quelque chose, on en devient.. Je n'ai même plus besoin de mentir, ma relation me parait normal. Mais pas pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un outil pour cacher son secret.

La discussion s'arrêta là et je me decidais à ne plus lui parler de son secret si c'était pour finir comme maintenant. Je vais profiter de lui, avant que son secret ne soit dévoilé.

_Il y a des salauds_

_Qui pillent le cœur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop_

_D'où l'amour tire son charme_

Le lendemain Théodore vint à ma rencontre. Plus précisemment il m'attendait dans le couloir. Et quand je sortis de ma salle commune, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais Harry ne m'aime pas, donc c'est normal. Il n'avait plus sa tâche de café, son visage n'était plus rouge et je pu voir enfin son vrai visage.

Il était charmant avec moi et me fis un compliment sur ma robe couleur pêche il me tendit une fleur blanche avec du rose au centre. Elle était magnifique, je le remerciai et lui demandai pourquoi il m'offrait cette fleur.

Il me répondit que c'était pour me remercier de l'autre fois, il paraissait tellement bête m'avoue-t-il. Puis il me proposa de se rattraper et de déjeuner ensemble ce matin en sa compagnie, pour me montrer qu'il n'était pas un garçon étrange et pot de colle. J'acceptai avec joie, sans penser à Harry, sans penser à rien d'autre que la gentillesse et l'attention qu'on me montrait.

Il avait tout préparé.. Il m'amena dehors et près du lac, à l'ombre d'un chêne était posé un drap blanc, ainsi qu'un grand panier où s'entassait des croissants, du jus d'orange, de la marmelade, du café au lait et d'autres gourmandises qu'on ne me pria pas pour les engloutir. Un délice. Tout le long du repas nous parlions, de tellement de choses. Il me parlait de sa famille et avait toujours une blague à sortir, il était drôle et parlait avec simplicité, j'aimais bien.

Je m'étendis tout le long, un bras sous ma tête et regardai le ciel et les nuages. J'étais heureuse et je me sentais aimée, choyée presque. C'était une sensation tellement apaisante et tranquille.

Et je me foutais de savoir ce que pouvais bien faire mon petit ami. D'un côté j'avais l'impression de trahir notre relation, mais sachant qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, en tout cas pour lui, et je me plaisais de la compagnie d'un autre homme. Enfin on s'intéressait à moi. Peut être le fait que je sorte avec Harry a remué plus d'un coquillage. Dans leur cerveau ils se sont dit : Elle est peut être bien celle la. Et bien qu'importe. Je profite de chaque occasion de présentant à moi désormais !


	15. Amour fraternel

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! 

**Rappel : /!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 15 : Amour fraternel  
[**R**onald **W**easley]

Je sentais que la journée était naze, et Hermione confirma mes soupçons en m'agaçant pour la ènième fois avec Harry et Luna. À peine Harry était sorti de table, elle déblaterra des choses comme quoi Harry tomberait amoureux de Luna.

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire d'abord. Ensuite il fait ce qu'il veut. Elle se prend pour sa mère ou je ne sais quoi, c'est vraiment énervant. Je fais mine de ne rien entendre, j'hoche de la tête et continue mes "hm hmm". Mais c'est tout.

En fait c'est son défaut à elle, s'occuper de ce qui se passe ailleurs. Je lui prends la main et la caresse tout doucement, histoire de la faire taire. Mon stratagème fonctionne, elle s'arrête de parler et regarde sa main puis mon visage :

"Tu fais quoi là ?"

"Je te montre mon amour par des caresses. C'est à la mode quand on aime quelqu'un."

Elle sourit. Elle est magnifique. Je suis heureux. Oh non.. Voilà qu'elle recommence.

"Non, écoute Hermione c'est bon j'ai ma dose là ! Tu vas pas continuer à parler sur eux comme ça. Déjà ça se fait pas, dis lui en face pas dans le dos !"

"C'est déjà fait !"

"Et il sait ce qu'il fait, parle en à Luna tiens, la première concernée. Moi je m'en contrefous je veux manger tranquillement avec celle que j'aime !"

Elle me regarde un instant, les yeux écarquillés puis pouffe de rire. Quand on s'énerve ça fait marrer, super.

"Désolée Ron, mais t'étais à mourir de rire là. Bon tu as raison j'arrête, j'irai voir Luna pour lui en parler. Ca se trouve elle en tombe amoureuse tu sais, et là.." Elle se stoppa et regarda derrière moi.

Ginny me tira le bras par derrière et me dit d'une voix étrange qu'elle a à me parler et que c'est urgent.

Je me lève direct et m'excuse à Hermione, je suis ma sauveuse à travers la salle puis la rattrape quand l'allée se fait plus large :

"Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ?"

"C'était pour t'aider que j'ai fait ça. En ce moment Hermione est chiante comme tout avec toi j'ai remarqué. Elle ne se confie plus à moi et du coup tu t'en prends plein dessus. Je te plains."

"Oh t'es gentille. Merci."

Forcèment qu'elle ne lui en parle pas, ça doit rester secret Harry et Luna !

Je la suivis alors qu'elle prenait la sortie vers les jardins du château. Elle s'assit devant une fontaine, les bras autour des jambes pliées contre elle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus adulte tout d'un coup, et il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je ne lui avais plus parler seul à seule.

"Ginny comment tu vas toi en ce moment ?"

Elle parut surprise de ma question et me dévisagea. Puis répondit simplement :

"Pas trop mal."

"Dernièrement je n'ai pas trop fait attention à toi, je suis désolé. C'est vrai qu'Hermione m'avait dit que tu n'allais pas fort."

"Elle se mêle de tout hein.. Ca va mieux, ne t'en fais pas."

"C'était à propos de quoi ?"

"Maintenant tu m'imposes des confidences fréro ? On aura tout vu.. Pour te répondre, si ça peut assouvir ta curiosité, c'était à propos d'un garçon. Mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, et je suis bien heureuse comme ça donc voilà !"

"Qui est ce ?"

"Non, là c'est secret défense. Mes histoires de coeurs ne regardent que moi. Puis maintenant ça va mieux."

"Un nouveau prétendant se dessine ?"

"Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Mais là j'te dis plus rien Ron ! On dirait une vraie fille.." Dit elle en se levant.

Elle partit avec un sourire et me laissa en plan. Ca me manque les conversations entre frère/soeur. En plus ça me fait sourire. C'est rare, je crois que Ginny ne m'a pas autant confié de choses comme ça de toute ma vie !

Plus tard dans la journée je demandais des explications à Hermione.

"Oh oui elle a trouvé une conquête, elle ne m'en parle pas, elle me dit que c'est secret et qu'avec lui elle est épanouie, elle est d'un côté libre. En gros ils doivent s'entendre juste sexuellement."

Je faillis m'étouffer à ces mots.

"QUOI ? Tu me sors ça comme ça ? Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non, absolument pas. C'est de son âge. Comme nous... Et puis elle pleure plus, elle sourit et profite. Donc tant mieux."

"C'est qui ce mec ? Il doit s'en taper des dizaines !"

"Bah c'est l'avantage de la relation libre. Et puis j'en sais rien de qui c'est, si tu veux j'enquête mais on va se demander pourquoi et là.."

"Et là quoi ?"

"On va penser que je veux voir ailleurs crétin !"

"Mais j'aimerai savoir qui c'est moi ce type ! Imagine il traine des saletés sur lui."

"Oh oh on dirait moi qui parle.. Je déteins sur toi dis donc. T'en fais pas, d'après ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre ça ne fait pas longtemps, et il est sérieux."

"Sérieux ? Pour moi il n'est pas sérieux et correct du tout oui !"

Peu importe ce qu'elle me dit. Moi je vais trouver qui c'est ce type et lui montrer qu'on ne traite pas les femmes comme ça.

Même si Ginny parait plus heureuse dans cette situation, ce n'est pas sage et sain. Il y a des façons plus raisonnables de trouver le bonheur et l'amour.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


	16. De confidences en baisers

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! :3 

**Rappel : /!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 16 : De confidences en baisers…  
[**B**laise **Z**abini]

Après avoir retrouvé Drago, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose m'arriverait. Après tout c'est peut être pour me venger de ce que lui me fait subir inlassablement. Il me trompe, d'une certaine manière et j'ai le droit de faire pareil. De toute façon entre nous ça a toujours été compliqué. Maintenant il sait que je l'aime, mais il sait aussi que j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit. J'ai toujours eu une fille chaque soir. Pas que je le fasse toutes les nuits, mais en tout cas je trouve toujours un poisson pour mordre à l'hameçon.

Drago et moi. Comment expliquer.. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.. Il est toujours absent, perdu dans ses pensées ou dans la contemplation de quelque chose.. Ce quelque chose c'est Potter. Et ça me fout la rage. Il l'aime à en crever, je le sais. Il ne veut pas me perdre alors essaie de se mentir à lui même mais il n'y arrive même pas, il est tellement obsédé par Potter.

C'est sans doute tout cela qui m'a poussé à le faire. Et puis j'adore séduire, j'adore charmer. Et j'adore succomber aux multiples charmes des femmes. Ah les femmes..

Je n'y avais pas goûté depuis un petit moment comme je n'avais de désir que pour Drago qui me promettait des nuits endiablées, ceci dit il l'a fait. Mais était ce à moi qu'il pensait ces fois ci ?

Il faut revenir en arrière pour comprendre où j'en suis maintenant...

_~ Flashback ~_

Encore une soirée qui m'exaspère, l'ambiance à table est redevenue comme avant mais je tire la tronche à chaque fois. Drago fait exprès de se placer de sorte à pouvoir observer Potter sans avoir à se taper une crampe démoniaque à la nuque, et moi je lui fais la remarque après chaque dîner. Mais là ça me saoûle et je me casse de la chambre. Il nie tout et me promet amour, sexe et tout le tintouin. Oui mais. Potter est toujours dans sa tête et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime sincèrement. Ou bien il le désire et dans ce cas là il faudrait qu'il le baise une fois pour toute histoire qu'il passe à autre chose !

Je sortais dans le parc fulminer à voix haute et c'est là que j'entendis des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait à chaudes larmes et c'est désespèrant, presque insupportable, j'avais envie de tomber à genoux et me laisser emporter par le chagrin tellement ça me tiraillait. Ce son horrible devait être les pleurs d'une jeune fille.. ou bien un garçon qui aurait loupé une étape dans l'adolescence à en distinguer par les sanglots aigus.

Je m'approchai du banc où la silhouette se dessinait à chacun de mes pas. Et comme si j'étais attiré par sa peine je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et regardait en face la forêt qui se tenait devant nous. La nuit était bien avancée et le ciel était noir. On distinguait des étoiles de çi de là mais les nuages cachaient tout le reste.

"Tu peux continuer à déverser tes larmes. Je viens ici pour la même raison que toi."

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, j'avais envie de parler, de trouver quelqu'un pour me confier, de pouvoir me libérer de mes doutes et de mes tourments. Je voulais un peu d'attention et de l'amour. Mais ça je peux bien le laisser. Je sais dorénavant que celui que j'aime, ou en tout cas celui que je chéris plus que tout, veut partager son amour avec un autre.

La jeune fille avait tourné légèrement la tête vers moi, mais continuait de se cacher le visage et sanglotait. Elle le faisait maintenant plus silencieusement et je sentais qu'elle se calmait peu à peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, par compassion et solidarité car nous étions deux âmes en peine, je caressai son dos de ma main droite, lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

"Pleure.. Ca fait du bien, même si ça résout pas grand chose.. Puis on pisse moins, donc y'a quand même un avantage."

Ma réplique lui arracha un petit rire que je perçu à travers ses larmes. J'eus un sourire.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de tes problèmes, surtout à moi, et ça ne me regarde pas le moins du monde. De t'entendre pleurer m'a amené vers toi, je ne pouvais pas aller ruminer dans mon coin en laissant une petite créature se déshydrater."

"On se fiche bien de moi depuis quelques temps pourtant.." Avait elle répondu après un silence. Elle avait levé la tête et essuyé les larmes restant sur ses joues. Un regard complice nous mua dans le silence et je repris ma main.

"Je suis sorti dehors pour fulminer contre Drago.. Il me cache des choses et ne s'avoue même pas que.. Oh. Mes histoires de cœurs vont t'ennuyer."

"Pas autant que les miennes !"

Nous rigolâmes ensemble. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais elle pouvait deviner qui j'étais facilement, je laissais des indices après tout. C'était un jeu amusant qui commençait entre nous et personne ne savait l'issue de la partie.

"Un Malfoy a toujours des secrets tu sais.. Je pleure pour la même raison que toi, enfin non pas vraiment. J'aime quelqu'un qui se fout de moi. Pour résumer brièvement.."

"Il te l'a dit comme ça ?"

"Non, je l'ai compris. Il s'intéresse à tellement différent de moi.."

"Il faut lui en parler. Parfois ça aide de se confier, de dévoiler ce qu'on a sur le coeur."

"Je laisse tomber, j'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de lui."

"Tu souffres seule et en silence. Et tu laisses pas vraiment tomber, si je peux me permettre, parce que là tu en baves.. Je dis ça.. Je dis rien hein. Chacun mène sa vie comme il l'entend après tout."

"Comme ça Drago aussi a une vie amoureuse ?"

Le changement de sujet.. Royal. Elle me laisse sur le cul.

"Mais j'ai pas l'air d'en faire partie.." Je répondis d'un ton las. "Côté sexe ça va j'ai ce que je veux, mais côté amour non. Moi j'aurai aimé des sentiments."

"On peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre mec."

Sa réplique nous vole un rire. Ca y est, je me sentais mieux. Après tout il y a toujours pire que soi, et toujours quelqu'un pour nous le montrer. J'avais cette personne à côté de moi.

"Moi j'ai rien du tout et je fais avec. Je crois que désormais je vais arrêter de m'arracher aux gens. Je vais tenter d'avoir une vie non amoureuse mais une vie remplie de désir. Juste du sexe quoi." Rajouta-t-elle très simplement.

"Comment ça se fait que je ne te rencontre que maintenant toi ?"

Encore un fou rire, la soirée va peut être finir mieux qu'elle n'a commencé.. tout compte fait ça a du bon de ruminer !

"Tu es sérieuse ? Quand tu dis ne vouloir que du sexe et pas de sentiments ?"

"Je crois."

Je n'en attendais pas plus, je m'inclinai vers son visage, tentant d'apercevoir ses lèvres, je n'eu pas à chercher longtemps qu'elle vint à ma rencontre et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement, enlacés passionnèment, comme deux fous cherchant à se détruire par l'amour. Enfin, l'amour.. c'est un bien grand mot.

Elle éveilla en moi le désir. Nous nous foutions du passé mais encore plus du futur, nous en avions envie et ce n'est pas l'herbe légèrement humides qui nous arrêta. Elle me caressait tendrement, me cherchait, nos mains s'enlacèrent, nos respirations étaient synchros et bientôt je lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix suave :

"Si tu le penses toujours, ne t'arrêtes pas."

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Nous avons fait l'amour comme deux amants qui se retrouvaient après une guerre. Nous l'avons encore fait puis nous avons arrêté. Nous nous sommes rhabillés après quelques caresses. Nous manquions de tendresse, d'amour. Nous avons chacun ce que nous voulions après tout.

Il manquait toujours un petit quelque chose à combler. Les personnes que nous aimons tous les deux n'ont d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre.. Et ça je crois, rien ne pouvait y remédier. Alors sa compagnie apaiser ma douleur, et j'y retrouvais ma soif de désir. Elle était différente des autres filles de l'école, il y avait quelque chose qui nous unissait et je ne voulais pas perdre cette relation secrète et mystérieuse que nous avions. Nous parlions le restant de la nuit, et j'apprenais à la connaître. Je me fichais de sa famille et du reste. C'était elle qui m'intéressait. D'une certaine façon je la trouvais intéressante.

D'un commun accord nous resterions secrets, et nous devions nous retrouver ici si jamais nous en avions envie. Ce fut le cas le lendemain, et le croissant de lune me fit voir celle qui apaiser mes maux de coeurs, quand nous eûmes terminer nos ébats. Je la reconnus aussitôt. Ginny Weasley. Je n'étais pas choqué, j'étais heureux.

Et quand je lui dévoilais mon identité elle sourit et m'avoua qu'elle avait deviné dès le premier soir.

_~ Fin du flashback ~_

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant.. J'aime un homme qui m'utilise car il ne peut pas avoir celui qu'il aime et ne peut pas se séparer de moi car il tient trop à notre relation, et j'aime une femme car grâce à elle je ne me laisse pas abattre, chaque soir elle me montre la vie d'un autre côté et je m'aperçois que le monde n'est pas si noir. Il y en a d'autres, mais c'est purement sexuel, on ne m'enlève pas ce qui fait que je suis moi voyons..


	17. Désir violent

Petit changement : **il y a deux points de vue dans ce chapitre**.

Bonne lecture.. Vous allez être servi pour ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus..

& **merci ****Taion**, pour tout. 

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! :3 

**Rappel : /!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 17 : Désir violent

[**A**aron **B**rightside]

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

La situation nous dépasse, on ne sait plus faire face aux évènements avec discernement et raison, on ne sait plus ce que l'on veut, ce que l'on voulait. Depuis quelques jours Drago est étrange, ailleurs. Quant à Blaise, il le laisse tomber. En fait, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre eux… Et quand j'eus rejoint Drago qui était assis sur les marches des cachots je lui demandai :

« Hey, Drago. » Je le salue en m'asseyant à ses côtés. « Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, je suis un peu nouveau dans votre groupe, mais je vois bien qu'entre Blaise et toi quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Et tu veux savoir quoi c'est ça ? » Me demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Euh.. Pourquoi pas. En tout cas j'aimerai t'aider, j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour toi. »

« De sympathie ? T'es comique toi. » S'écrit il avec un petit sourire. Puis il se redressa et continua, plus sérieusement : « Tu es sûrement au courant, parce que ça se voit, qu'entre moi et Blaise il n'y a pas que de l'amitié. »

Qu'entend il par 'pas que de l'amitié' ? Serai-je passé à côté d'un truc gros comme une maison ?

« Vous êtes proches, oui. »

« Non, plus que ça.. Ca ne se voit peut être pas tant que ça, en même temps ça reste entre nous, et je ne crois même pas que Pansy l'ait remarqué.. Blaise et moi on couche ensemble. Parfois. »

Non, je ne peux pas croire ça ! L'image des deux hommes nus, enlacés dans un lit, me laisse pâlir. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils sont complices… Je pensais connaître Drago Malfoy, le mien, comme mon doigt, il me parait soudain étranger à mes yeux. Cependant ça ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Au contraire…

« Vous vous aimez ? »

« Non ! » S'écria t il aussitôt. « Enfin ce n'est pas mon cas… Là n'est pas le problème. Enfin si, oh pourquoi je te parle de tout ça ! »

« Parce que je suis le seul à bien vouloir t'écouter. »

A ma réponse il leva son regard sur moi et me sourit. Puis il redevint pensif et tint sa tête avec sa main. J'allais me lever quand il continua :

« En fait, je baise avec lui parce que je ne peux pas avoir celui que j'aime. C'est aussi idiot que ça. Je suis dégueulasse, j'utilise mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon.. Tout. Je suis répugnant. »

« Il le sait ? Que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais un autre ? »

« Plus ou moins, je crois qu'il l'a compris il y a peu de temps.. Il devait avoir des soupçons mais.. J'ai abusé et.. Oh je ne suis qu'un con ! »

« Mais vous êtes toujours amis n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est juste plus pareil le soir, enfin la nuit.. » J'osai demander.

« Amis ? Je crois qu'il a du mal à me pardonner ma connerie. Il tient à moi, je viens seulement de le comprendre. Mais j'aime Ha.. un autre. »

Il avait commencé à prononcé le prénom. Son prénom. Mon ventre fit un tour sur lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli le dire et me jeta un regard sombre, ses pensées allaient plus vite que ses paroles et il allait me le faire payer. Il fallait que je fasse mine de ne pas comprendre..

« Il faut que tu t'expliques avec lui. » Dis-je, et il se détendit soudainement.

« Je ne peux pas, il me fuit comme la peste ! Il ne dort même plus dans notre chambre commune ! » – Drago et Blaise avait une chambre pour eux deux, il y avait bien un lit en plus dans leur chambre mais dès la première année ils avaient insisté auprès de Rogue et des préfets, ils ne voulaient personne d'autre. Je comprenais en partie pourquoi désormais. « Je ne sais pas où il passe ses nuits, mais je sens que ça ne me plairait pas.. alors que.. oh je suis égoïste ça me fait chier ! » Finit-il en se levant et cognant de son poing contre le mur de pierre. « Ca t'apporte quoi de m'écouter Aaron ? T'aimes bien les embrouilles ? »

Je me levai à mon tour et le dévisageai. Son poing lui faisait mal maintenant, quel con. Il massait doucement dessus avec son autre main.

« Arrête tes conneries, Drago. J'aurai voulu t'aider, mais je me rends compte que je ne peux rien faire. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à celui que tu aimes ? »

« Et je lui dirai quoi ? On se hait ! »

« Je sais.. alors tu n'as qu'à l'oublier. »

Merde. Je me rendais compte de ce que je disais. Et pour qui je me prenais pour lui conseiller ça, pour m'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse ?

« Comment ça, tu sais ? Tu as parlé à Blaise ? Tu viens à sa demande ? » Demanda t il brusquement, soudain paniqué.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis venu de moi-même car je vois que tu vas mal. Je n'aurai pas du ? »

« T'es bizarre toi, dans le genre 'je débarque dans un groupe mais je suis là pour vous'. »

« Pas pour vous. Pour toi. Je suis là pour toi. »

J'avais envie de me jeter à l'eau, c'était risqué étant donné la situation mais je le devais, je n'aurai peut être plus l'occasion de lui parler comme ça. C'était une chance inouïe !

« Tu m'fais quoi là ? Tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper tu sais. »

« Tu penses que je suis dans votre groupe pourquoi ? »

Ma question le figea, il se demandait où je voulais en venir, et en même temps ne voulait pas savoir. Je lisais dans ses yeux de la peur. De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Attends, tu insinues que tu restes avec nous… seulement pour –

« Toi. Oui. Tu as bien compris. »

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent entre nous. Il le savait maintenant, qu'allait il se passer ? Allait il ne plus me parler du jour au lendemain, après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. En plus il se doutait que j'en savais plus qu'il ne m'a révélé. Non il ne pouvait pas me laisser.

« T'es malin toi. Tu te fais passer pour confident, pour le gentil Aaron qui vient nous secourir, on se laisse prendre dans ton jeu, mais ça seulement parce que j'avais que toi sous la main pour soulager ma conscience, et là tu me fais le coup du mec qui vient en fait par intérêt. J'peux pas laisser passer ça. T'en sais plus que t'en as l'air, j'pourrais te lancer un sort et t'oublierais jusqu'à ton nom. »

« Drago, j'étais sincère, quand je disais vouloir t'aider. Tu peux m'utiliser si tu le veux, si ça peut te soulager. »

Il me jeta un regard noir et ses sourcils lancèrent des éclairs :

« Attends, tu t'écoutes parler ? Mais t'es qui ? »

« Merde arrête de faire l'innocent, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, tu as fait pareil avec Blaise ! »

« Mais c'est pas du tout comparable ! C'était pas pareil ! »

« Pour moi c'est du pareil au même. Tu aimes Potter, oui, Harry Potter. Tu ne l'auras jamais, et puis d'ailleurs lui se fiche de toi, il sort bien avec quelqu'un non ? Il n'est pas comme toi, comme moi, il n'aime pas les garçons et encore moins toi ! Tu l'épies sans cesse, croyant qu'en le regardant amoureusement il viendra vers toi. Mais réveille-toi ! Il se fiche de toi ! Alors comme tu ne peux pas satisfaire ton désir envers ton bien aimé Potter, tu te rabats sur ton meilleur ami qui t'aime mais n'ose pas te l'avouer car il ne veut pas que ça cesse entre vous, mais d'un côté est bien content de pouvoir te baiser chaque nuits ! »

« Tais-toi. Tais toi, je veux plus t'entendre ! » Cria t il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Fais pas le con. Tu sais que ce que je dis c'est vrai. »

« TA GUEULE ! » cria t il encore plus fort, en me pointant la baguette entre les deux yeux.

« Drago.. Dray.. Je t'en prie. Oublie tout ça, oublie Harry, ça ne marchera jamais. Et tu peux m'utiliser moi si Blaise ça le fait trop souffrir. Moi je t'attends depuis longtemps, moi je suis là. » Je lui murmurai en tendant ma main vers la sienne.

« C'est moi qui t'utiliserai alors ? Je serai un pourri, un mec qui n'a pas de cœur ? »

« Qui s'en moque ? »

« Il ne faudra pas que ça se sache, et quand.. Je veux pas.. Moi je veux Harry. Rien qu'une fois. »

« J'essaierai de t'aider dans ce cas. »

« Tu pourrais l'amener à moi ? » S'enquit il de demander, baissant légèrement sa baguette. Des gouttes de sueur perlées le long de son visage, il était pâle. Les cours avaient commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà, il n'y avait personne en dehors des classes. Personne sauf nous.

« J'essaierai. » Je lui répétai.

« Très bien. Tu m'amènes Harry à moi alors. »

« Non, d'abord je veux ma nuit, aussi. »

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à me faire ça. »

« Drago, je t'aime. Ferme les yeux, laisse toi aller.. »

Je lui pris sa baguette et la posa par terre, puis avec mes doigts je lui ferma ses paupières tout doucement, lui répétant que je l'aime et que ce ne serait rien qu'une fois, qu'il pouvait penser à Harry, je m'en foutais, je voulais juste lui. J'avais envie de son corps, j'avais envie de son sexe. Je n'attendais que lui, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lui fasse l'amour tout de suite, peut être il aimerait et voudrait recommencer. Il en oubliera St Potty et ne voudra que moi.

Mes doigts déboutonnaient déjà sa chemise, il me regardait faire, prêt à m'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse, alors je lui chuchotai qu'il en avait besoin, qu'après ça irait mieux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser son torse, il était magnifique. Et puis pendant que j'embrassai sa nuque, mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son jean, j'allais doucement, mais mon cœur fendait le silence, il tapait contre ma poitrine tant l'excitation montait.

Alors que je remontai jusqu'en haut, après avoir ouvert son pantalon et passait une main à l'intérieur, il répliqua, me plaqua contre un mur et m'embrassa sauvagement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était brutal et violent. « C'est moi qui mène la danse. » me dit il, reprenant son souffle.

Je ne l'en priverai pas, il avait saisi maintenant, je pouvais profiter de lui. Il enleva mon tee shirt noir par le haut de ma tête et découvrit avec surprise que je n'étais pas mal non plus. Puis pendant qu'il mangeait littéralement mes lèvres il m'enleva mon jean et se plaqua contre moi. Je sentais son sexe contre moi et c'eut pour effet de m'exciter de plus belle. J'y étais, enfin. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon là, mais j'en avais trop envie. Il en redemanderait, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, et je l'aurai à moi. Blaise n'a pas su le garder, moi je ferai tout pour. Il est à moi maintenant.

Nos vêtements étaient par terre autour de nous, je me fichais de l'heure qu'il était, ou si quelqu'un nous voyait, je voulais ce que je désirais tant tout de suite. Drago me retourna et mon visage cogna contre le mur froid et dur. Il avait déjà descendu mon pantalon et mon caleçon qu'il passa ses doigts dans l'orifice. La douleur était forte mais autant que le désir, je voulais qu'il vienne, ça allait faire mal, mais entre nous c'était brutal depuis le début. De l'autre main il se saisit de mon sexe et commença ses va et vient. Puis là, d'un coup, je le sentis venir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de réprimer un cri de douleur, mais je le criai de continuer, peu importe si l'on m'entendait, j'avais ce que je voulais.

**[D**rago** M**alfoy**]**

Je me sentais mieux. Je me laissais me répandre en lui. Il avait crié et ça m'avait excité, sa voix m'avait fait réalisé que ce n'était pas Harry et je m'en fichais, j'avais envie d'Aaron. Je me rhabillai, le laissant plaquer contre le mur, se remettre doucement de la douleur qu'il avait du sentir. Oui j'avais était brutal. C'était ce que je voulais. Après tout j'étais énervé contre lui. Il m'en avait foutu sur la main mais je la nettoyai d'un sort, puis rangea ma baguette dans ma poche.

Il s'était rhabillé et me regardait :

« Tu as aimé Dray ? »

Cette question me fit irrémédiablement penser à Blaise. Il n'y avait que lui qui m'appelait comme ça. Ca me faisait tout drôle, que penserait-il s'il savait que j'avais fait l'amour avec Aaron ? Il s'en ficherait probablement.. Après tout il n'y avait pas que lui.

« Ca va. »

« J'avais raison, tu vas bien mieux maintenant. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'était bien, point. On ne va pas débattre sur nos ébats. »

« Si tu en as encore envie.. Je suis là, tu sais. »

J'avais cessé de penser à Harry et j'avais été soudain tenté par lui, Aaron. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne désirais plus Harry ? Pourquoi Aaron m'a fait cet effet là, il me parlait doucement et me disait la vérité. Oui c'est vrai, je n'aurai jamais ce que je veux.

Aaron m'avait prit la main et massait là où j'avais tapé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu fous quoi ? » Je lui demandai en enlevant ma main de la sienne.

« Hé, calme toi. Je t'aime, alors je prends soin de toi. »

« Arrête de me dire ça. »

Je sentais les yeux me piquer.

« Quoi ? Que je t'aime ? »

Et bientôt une larme coula, sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens nu, humilié, tout ça par la faute de ce mec. Qui est ce ?

« Tais-toi. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant… » Harry, il m'avait promit de me l'amener. Rien qu'une fois. En avais-je réellement envie ? « Tu dois faire en sorte que je l'ai. »

« On avait jamais dit ça, on a dit que j'essaierai de le faire venir à toi. »

« M'en fiche, amène le. »

« Dray, tu en as envie ? Après ce que je viens de t'offrir ? Tu veux souffrir ? »

C'est vrai, en ai-je envie ? Je ne sais même plus ! Est-ce que j'aime réellement Harry Potter, je me le demande.

« Je sais plus où j'en suis, fout moi la paix. » Je lui jetai, sortant des cachots en me recoiffant.


	18. Assumer ce que l'on est

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! :3

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 18 : Assumer ce que l'on est  
[**H**arry **P**otter]

Depuis une semaine Luna ne passe plus son temps libre avec moi, depuis une semaine je me sens un peu vide de l'intérieur, seul et idiot. Elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon qui se préoccupait réellement d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu entre nous, elle devait me servir de preuve que je ne suis pas gay, pas plus !

« Mais tu l'es Harry ! me crie Hermione.

- Pas la peine de me percer les tympans.. Justement je veux que tout le monde ne le sache pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ? Assume un peu ce que tu es ! »

Ca fait aussi une semaine qu'Hermione me casse les burnes avec ça.

« De toute façon, ne compte plus sur Luna, vu comment c'est parti avec Nott, tu ne vas plus la revoir !

- Nott ? Théodore Nott ? Mais ce gars il est partout !

- Juste autour de Luna.

- Au moins on ne m'emmerde plus avec des lettres anonymes.. Mais tu le sais comme moi, un jour ça se saura.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas garder ça secret toute ta vie quand même ? Te marier, avec une femme j'entends et lui faire des gosses et lui cacher jusqu'à ta mort que tu es gay, si ?

- Non, pas jusque là quand même ! Tu me prends pour un demeuré ou.. ?

- Alors arrête de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, assume ce que tu es, tu te casses trop la tête pour rien. »

Un peu plus tard je rencontre Luna dans un couloir, elle paraissait surprise de me voir et pressée de repartir, sans doute Théodore l'attendait… Je lui confiai qu'entre nous c'était fini, même s'il n'y avait rien eu, d'un côté, elle était démise de sa 'mission' :

« Rien entre nous ? Ne me fais pas croire ça Harry, à des moments c'était ton cœur qui me parlait, pas ta tête ! »

Elle a sans doute raison, j'ai un peu joué avec elle. En même temps c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main pour se libérer.

« Je suis désolé. Maintenant tu peux aller le rejoindre, ton Nott. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et recoiffa ses cheveux blonds d'une main :

« Harry, j'étais bien avec toi tu sais. Mais tu m'as beaucoup blessé, sans doute sans le vouloir, mais tu blesses et ça fait mal. Alors arrête de penser à toi, ça a du mauvais pour ton entourage. »

Elle s'en va sur ses mots, avec une moue triste.

Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Je suis en train de la laisser partir, elle qui était ma seule chance de me cacher aux yeux des autres. Je vais être jugé, regardé plus qu'avant et je vais attirer les mecs de l'école.. Erk.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je rejoignis mon lit.

Je fais du mal, moi ?

Le soir, je descendis à la Grande Salle, accompagné de Ron. Je lui avais vaguement raconté mon après midi et j'étais abattu quand je m'assis que je ne fis pas attention aux mouvements autour de moi. Je me servis une gorgée d'eau quand Luna arriva vers moi et me tira le bras en arrière :

« Harry, je suis désolée ! Rien n'est de ma faute, pourtant je me sens coupable ! C'est Théo, il a laissé entendre à Zabini que c'était vrai, et puis après c'est venu si vite, je n'ai pas fais attention, je suis vraiment désolée !

- Oh ! De quoi tu parles là ? Je lui demandai, reposant mon verre.

- Tu ne sais pas encore ? Toute l'école le sait.. Ou presque. Tout le monde sait que tu es gay. »

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un néant, j'étais en train de tomber dans un trou sans fin et ça tourbillonnait autour de moi. Je n'avais rien compris au déroulement des choses, d'ailleurs je crois que Luna non plus n'a pas compris ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais cette dernière phrase.. c'était la hache qui tranche la tête d'un condamné.

Là, en levant la tête, je vis tous ces regards furtifs, avides braqués sur moi. Certains souriaient, d'autres murmuraient ou grimaçaient. Des haussements de sourcils, des sourires en coins.. Ils se plaisaient à débiner sur moi.

Et là, parmi le flot d'élèves, je le vis. Un sourire. Drago Malfoy me souriait. M'avait-il fait un clin d'œil ? Non, j'ai dû rêver. Et puis la seconde d'après plus rien, son visage était piteux et il baissa la tête. J'ai rêvé ? Il m'a souri pourtant. Son voisin de table lui prend le visage et lui murmure quelque chose. Le con qui m'a frappé l'autre jour.

Luna continue de parler à côté mais je n'entends que du vent. Je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout je suis comme ça. Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer les hommes, j'ai seulement honte de faire mal aux autres, sans m'en rendre compte.

A table, à droite en face de moi je remarque Ginny. Son regard est perdu dans le mien, elle semble anéantie et en même temps indifférente. Et puis un soupir. Etait ce de ma faute si elle n'allait pas bien ? Hermione lui parle à côté mais elle secoue la tête. J'ai compris.

Doucement, je me lève, je prends les mains de Luna et lui glisse dans l'oreille ces mots :

« Je m'en fous, c'est bien comme ça. »

Et puis je regarde Ginny, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Alors mes yeux le font pour moi. Puis je m'empare d'un bout de pain que je mange en sortant de la salle sous les yeux des élèves.

J'ai assez fait de dégât comme ça pour si peu.


	19. Amour chamboulé

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'aime bien la tournure que ça prend pour ma part :) Ce qu'il s'y passe des choses à Poudlard quand même !

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! :3

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 19 : Amour chamboulé  
[**G**inny **W**easley]

Ça tombe aux nouvelles depuis ce matin, déjà hier on en parlait mais la rumeur ne l'est plus, elle se découvre réel. Harry Potter est gay. Comment se peut-il que je sois passée à côté de ça ? Tout ce temps à l'observer et le désirer. Tout ce temps à l'aimer. Et j'apprends aujourd'hui que c'était bel et bien perdu.

Il aurait du le dire. Sans doute que Ron et Hermione le savaient. Oui, ils devaient être au courant, c'est obligé ! Ils sont meilleurs amis après tout. Mais pourquoi est-il sorti avec Luna ? Vient-il de se rendre compte tout juste qu'il aime les hommes et non les femmes ? Peut-il aimer une femme quand même ? M'aimera-t-il un jour ?

Je m'assis d'un ton las à table, comme si j'avais pris un coup de masse. Hermione à côté de moi me demande si je suis au courant et si je vais bien. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais à vrai dire, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé et admiré ne pourra jamais être l'homme de ma vie. C'est un peu comme un rêve qui s'écroule. Un amour perdu mais jamais gagné.

Je regarde mon amie avec des yeux humides et elle me prend automatiquement la main dans la sienne et s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir mise au courant mais qu'elle l'avait promis à Harry, et m'expliquant que si elle me l'avait dit Harry l'aurait trouvé suspicieux s'il l'avait su.

De toute façon je ne lui en veux pas, un peu, mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle a promis.

Et là il apparait. Luna saute sur lui et lui déblatère ce que nous savons tous. Il regarde autour de lui, anéanti mais conscient que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Des centaines de secondes se passent dans un silence déconcertant. Il y a des murmures mais c'est comme si personne n'osait hausser la voix, de peur de se faire remarquer.

"Harry Potter est gay", "le survivant n'est pas un vrai homme", "l'élu une tapette !" ..

On entend des petites phrases de ce genre entre nous, et le bruit des couverts mais rien d'autre. La seule à parler à voix haute c'est Luna Lovegood, mais ça devient vite un bruit de fond dont même Harry ne fait plus attention. Et puis, comme s'il émergeait de ses pensées, il se tourne vers nous et me fixe.

Apparement mes pensées et sentiments se lisent dans mon regard et il comprend. Un lèger mouvement de tête et les lèvres retroussées d'un poil, il capte le truc et a honte, je le sais, il est comme ça mon Harry. Et ça me rassure, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il sait combien j'ai du souffrir à cause de lui, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal directement.

Il se tourne soudainement vers Luna et la réconforte que c'est mieux ainsi.

Un dernier regard pour moi. Ca me touche, et j'ai envie de venir lui parler mais il y a ce mur entre nous, je n'oserai pas venir vers lui dans l'instant, il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que je l'oublie.

J'ai l'impression qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais je dois rêver car l'instant d'après son visage pivote vers la sortie.

Le soir venu je me pose dans le parc, j'admire le coucher de soleil quand je sens une main chaude et douce sur mon épaule. Blaise me rejoint et me tend un gilet à lui que je prends avec un remerciement.

Depuis ces derniers jours il est attentionné envers moi et ça me touche, sachant que notre relation est purement sexuelle, bien que je me lie d'amitié avec lui. Après tout on se fait des confidences, mais ça parce qu'on sait que chacun n'en fera rien. A qui je dirai tout ce qu'il me confie ?

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, première fois d'ailleurs. Bien sûr il m'embrasse quand nous faisons l'amour mais ce n'est pas pareil. Là ce n'est pas sauvage et fougueux, c'est doux, tendre.

Et puis je commence à lui dire tout ce que j'ai en tête depuis ce matin mais que je n'arrive pas à sortir :

" Je n'arrive pas à me confier à Hermione, d'un côté je lui en veux car elle aurait pu me dire. " Un regard entre nous et il a compris que j'en viens à Harry. Toujours Harry. " Merde quoi ! Depuis le temps que je suis raide dingue de ce mec, j'apprends que maintenant qu'il est gay ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je passe pour une idiote..."

" Absolument pas. Moi je passe pour un idiot. Regarde, j'aime un mec qui se fout de mes sentiments. Toi il s'en fout pas de toi, vous êtes amis, mais il ne veut pas te faire de mal, enfin plus qu'il n'en a déjà fait plutôt. Il t'utiliserai pas s'il savait. "

" Comment ça se passe avec Drago depuis deux jours ? "

" Mal. Il est sans cesse avec Aaron Brightside, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais ils sont collés et Drago est réservé. Il m'observe par moments mais n'ose pas venir me parler. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe, je suis totalement paumé ! "

" Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je me sens tellement vide à l'intérieur que je n'arriverais pas à réconforter quelqu'un là tout de suite. Désolée. "

" Aaron est flippant tu sais, il manipule Dray, un truc de dingue ! Je comprends pas ce qui les lie, depuis qu'il est avec nous rien n'est comme avant, c'est encore plus compliqué mais je vois pas. On dirait qu'Aaron veut faire de Drago sa poupée. Et ça a totalement déchiré le groupe. Pansy flâne seule, Théodore roucoule avec Luna tout ça parce qu'il a continué un délire tout seul, qui d'ailleurs concerne Potter. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Ah, je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? " Me demande-t-il un peu gêné.

" Raconte, je vais pas mordre. "

" En fait, il y avait une rumeur comme quoi Harry était homosexuel, mais on l'entendait pas beaucoup, et on s'était demandé - moi, Drago, Pansy, Théo, Vincent & Grégory - si c'était vrai. Du coup on avait commencé à lui envoyer des lettres anonymes disant qu'on savait son secret, qu'il aimait les mecs, et qu'on allait le dire à toute l'école. Il l'a pris au pied de la lettre apparement et a du demander à Luna de sortir avec pour pas que ça paraisse vrai. Et je sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé, Drago en avait vite marre, je sentais qu'il y avait un truc. Il l'aime c'est .. évident. "

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Blaise ça va ? "

" Putain, Ginny. Aide moi. "

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Blaise ? "

"Ginny, réfléchis ! Harry est gay ! On vient de l'apprendre ce matin ! Et Drago aussi ! Drago aime Harry, enfin.. Merde, tu calcules le truc ? Il va surement tenter de ..

" AH AH ! "

C'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai rien senti venir. Une tignasse rousse du nom de Ronald Weasley apparait d'entre les buissons à notre gauche et saute sur nous avec un sourire grand comme une maison. Je perds le fil de la conversation et me noie en reproches :

" Mais tu fais quoi à nous espionner toi ? "

" Je surveille ma petite soeur qui fait n'importe quoi avec son corps ! "

" Mais il t'arrive quoi ? Je parle à un ami. Et je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! "

" Hermione m'a laissé entendre que tu avais une liaison avec un garçon et qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments ! "

Blaise se tourne vers moi, il ne comprend rien mais commence à croire des choses fausses.

" Non Blaise, je ne lui ai jamais dit ça ! C'est elle qui a du mal comprendre." je commence.

"Je suis une liaison sans sentiments ?"

"Blaise, de toute façon on avait dit ça au début, tu te rappelles ?"

"Et maintenant ? Je suis quoi ?"

"Hép hép hép arrêtez vos histoires, Zabini tu touches plus à ma soeur, je te signale que.. tu n'as pas le droit de toucher une gryffondor ! Oui voilà, exactement !"

Je sens en Blaise un mal être. C'est vrai que c'est basé sur le sexe notre relation mais ça a évolué maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil, j'aimerai lui expliquer, je vois bien que lui aussi se sent proche de moi, mais avec mon crétin de frère je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. L'idée émerge en 2 milli secondes que je suis déjà en face du roux et que je lui colle une bonne claque sur la joue.

" Merde Ron, mêle toi de tes fesses. "

A peine retournée, je vois Blaise marcher au loin. Je le rattrape en courant et m'aggripe à sa manche.

" Blaise ce n'est plus comme avant, comme on avait dit. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Hermione a mal compris ! On s'est attaché l'un à l'autre c'est clair mais c'est quoi ? "

Il se retourne immédiatement et me prend les mains :

" Je ne sais absolument pas, j'ai peur de tomber amoureux de toi juste parce que tu me comprends et que je dois oublier Drago, ce serait malhonnête, je ne veux pas te blesser ni te mentir Ginny. Mais je reconnais que je t'aime. Comment je ne sais pas. Pas autant que Drago. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait autant mal que lui. Ce n'est pas comparable. Maintenant je vais te laisser, on se voit demain soir si tu veux, là je dois être un peu seul. "

"Oui, d'accord, ça marche.. mais.. tu penses que si Drago tente d'être avec Harry c'est bien ? Pour nous ? Tu crois que c'est ce qui doit se passer ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Si Drago le souhaite, pourquoi pas. Mais Harry le hait. "

Mince alors, je m'imagine déjà aider Drago, un mec immonde que je déteste, à sortir avec Harry, celui que j'aime. Que j'aimais. Maintenant c'est un ami. Que de l'amitié, ça fait pas souffrir et c'est plus simple.

Drago n'est cependant pas si dégueulasse, avec Blaise j'ai appris à mieux le connaitre, au travers de ses anecdotes. Je me rends compte que plus il grandit, plus il se forge son caractère et il n'aime pas faire mal et utiliser. Mais il est égoïste et arrogant et ça c'est inexcusable !


	20. Le rendre heureux

**Merci pour vos reviews**, merci pour votre présence qui illumine ma journée !

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira, on change de registre, ça devient presque compliqué et les choses prennent (ou pas) tournure.

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! :3

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 20 : Le rendre heureux  
[**B**laise **Z**abini]

Je préfère m'éloigner de la réalité pendant quelques minutes pour recoller le puzzle. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Est-ce que Drago, mon meilleur ami, ma chair, ma moitié, est ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux avec Harry ? Je le sens dans son regard qu'il l'aime. Je ne peux pas me tromper, même dans nos ébats il crie son prénom. Alors oui il doit sûrement aller le retrouver et tenter de construire quelque chose avec ce mec.

Et moi dans tout ça je ne suis rien du tout. Un pion. On est dans une partie d'échecs et je suis un pion qu'on utilise, il ne va jamais bien loin et à peine quelques pas qu'il met des embûches aux autres. Voilà ce que je suis.

Je me fiche de ce que Ginny raconte sur nous, un jour je la laisserai tomber parce que même si on est pareils et qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne me vois pas finir avec elle. Je ne me vois pas construire quelque chose de stable avec elle. Et puis elle est tellement fragile, sensible et .. Non je ne dois pas la laisser tomber, pas quand tout le monde le fait autour d'elle. Je vais rester avec elle et m'en occuper. A force de se confier aux gens on s'y attache, parfois, et ça donne des relations merveilleuses. Je vais continuer avec elle parce que nous deux ça colle ! Je vais arrêter de foutre mon grain de sel ailleurs et...

Non. Harry est dans le couloir et avance vers moi.

J'ai envie de lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Il me lance à peine un regard et passe devant moi. Je baisse la tête et regarde le tapis et lui lance :

"Envie de parler ?"

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je me le demande. Après tout ce que Ginny m'a raconté sur lui, je me demande comment il va. Comme si son état m'importait. Peut être parce qu'il importe à Ginny.

Il se retourne et me répond :

"Pas de 'tapette', 'pédale' ou quelque chose du style ? Tu fais dans l'original, pas comme les autres."

"Je suis un peu comme toi, à moitié, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insulterai tes envies."

Il se décontracte et s'avance vers moi, soudain plus porté à parler :

"C'est bien la première fois que tu me parles de cette façon Zabini tu sais ?"

"Potter, je sais que je m'y prends sans doute mal mais il faut que je t'avoue un truc."

Pourquoi je commence à me mêler de ça ? Drago me tuerait, Ginny aussi sans doute. Je continue sur ma lancée, un peu avec le ton grave, je ne me rends pas compte, ça sort.. Au bout d'un moment Harry s'asseoit à côté de moi.. il m'écoute parler et semble triste à mesure que je lui confie tout cela :

"Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai une relation avec Ginny Weasley. Pas une relation stable tu vois ? Le genre de relation qui soulage, si je peux dire. Mais je l'aime, enfin je l'apprécie quoi. Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi pendant ces semaines. A vrai dire, que de toi. Aujourd'hui elle allait bien pourtant. Tu lui as fait du mal tu sais ? Mais là n'est pas le sujet... Moi aussi je lui confiais des choses. Et je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais.. Tu plais à quelqu'un. S'il te plait même si tu sais de qui je veux parler ne dis pas son nom, ni son prénom. Écoute moi et quand j'aurai fini tu feras comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Demain tu feras attention, tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison. Quelqu'un t'aime. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais je sais qu'il est fou de toi, qu'il ferait tout pour être avec toi. Il m'a presque lâché pour tenter de t'avoir, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et après la nouvelle d'aujourd'hui tu te rendras surement compte de tout ça très vite. Je l'aime et ça me tue de le voir dans cet état parce qu'il se fait utiliser par un autre ! Il doit surement lui promettre de tout faire pour que tu sois avec lui mais.. Oh tu ne dois pas tout saisir.. Sache juste, Potter, que quelqu'un t'attendra toujours et qu'il pense à toi nuit et jour."

Et je me relevai sans le regarder. Je marchais jusqu'à la chambre, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, comme si le fait de marcher vite me faisait récupérer le temps que j'ai perdu à parler, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Est ce que j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça ?

Il a du retenir la moitié de ce que je lui ai dit et n'en comprendre que le quart, mais qu'importe, j'avais envie de lui dire que Drago l'attendait. Il l'aime, envers et contre tout. Je me demande comment cela a t il pu être possible mais il faut croire que tout est possible à Poudlard.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher, et demain matin j'aurai oublié tout ça.

Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux.

S'il ne peut pas l'être avec moi, il le sera avec lui.


	21. Ca parlotte chez les lions

**Merci** **Taion**, pour tes encouragements et le reste :) 

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement ! 

**Rappel : /!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 21 : Ca parlotte chez les lions  
[**G**inny **W**easley]

A peine rentrée dans le château que je déambule à une allure folle à travers les couloirs, tentant de tomber sur Hermione. Je vais lui dire deux mots à celle la ! Elle se dit mon amie mais maintenant qu'elle batifole avec mon frère, elle lui confie tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme ça !

En plus, je ne lui avais rien dit de tel ! "Une relation sans sentiments." Oui bon.. peut être un peu mais c'était au début ! Maintenant tout a changé. En tout cas pour moi. Je considére Blaise comme bien plus qu'un homme avec qui coucher.

J'entre dans la salle commune et la voit, un livre à la main, assise dans un gros fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je m'assis coup sec sur un des accoudoirs et lui lance mon regard le plus noir. Sentant ma colère en jaillir, elle ferma son livre - prenant bien soin de marquer sa page - et me demande :

"Dois-je comprendre que j'ai fait une gaffe ?"

"Non très chère, tu as juste révélé à mon idiot de frère que j'entretenais une, je cite 'relation sans sentiments' et que le dit idiot est venu m'espionner ce soir. Rien de bien grave."

"Oh, Gin.. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sentais qu'il allait mettre son nez dans cette histoire."

"Alors tu lui as dit que ce n'était que pour la baise, pour le rassurer, c'est ça ?"

Elle sent que je lui en veut et me prend la main :

"Je suis vraiment désolée, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.."

"Oui, ne plus te mêler de ma vie sentimentale !" Je lui réponds en me levant.

"Attends !" S'écrie-t-elle en me rattrapant. "Il a fait quoi exactement ? Il vous a vu en train de .. ?"

"On parlait ! On ne faisait que parler ! Mais même. Il m'espionnait, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Hé oui, je ne fais pas que baiser avec ce mec ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je suis une fille comme ça ? Il me traite bien, et entre nous ça a évolué. Mais Ron a tout foiré et je crois que maintenant ce n'est même plus un ami."

Au moment où je me rends dans ma chambre j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Harry entre à son tour dans la salle commune d'un pas lent. Hermione continue de me chuchoter des 'Désolée, je pensais que c'était purement sexuel.' & compagnie.

Je me tourne vers Harry et lui demande comment il va :

"Bof. J'ai connu mieux. Mais pire aussi. Les regards je m'en suis lassé, depuis que je suis à Poudlard j'y ai eu droit. Mais les réflexions..."

"Dans peu de temps il y aura un autre potin ne t'en fais pas. T'as mauvaise mine, tu devrais te reposer." Je lui conseille, avec une tape sur l'épaule.

Au moment où il acquiesçait et se rendait aux chambres, il se retourna brusquement et me dit, avec un sourire malicieux :

"Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, malgré tout ça. Ce que je t'ai fait." Puis il continue, sentant mon air interrogateur : "Un de tes amis très proches m'a parlé.. Il m'a dit des choses bien mystérieuses et je n'ai pas tout saisi en fait.. j'ai besoin de dormir. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit !"

Blaise.. Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Je me demande avec un sourire. L'envie d'aller le voir me démange mais je me rétracte. Je suis lessivée après une journée comme celle-la, mieux vaut que j'aille dormir aussi.

Je quitte Hermione qui a la tête baissée depuis ma conversation avec Harry en lui lançant juste :

"Arrête de faire la gueule et va te coucher, dans l'histoire c'est Ron qui m'a le plus énervé. Il est vraiment gamin parfois."

"Ginny ! De quel droit tu m'as giflé ?"

Apparemment Ron venait d'arriver à l'instant. Il est temps que je file me coucher moi !

"Ginny, je suis ton frère ! Je suis donc responsable de ton avenir !"

Cause toujours tu m'intéresses...


	22. Prendre son courage à deux mains

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22 : Prendre son courage à deux mains  
[**D****rago**** M****alfoy**]

Je suis anéanti de l'intérieur, depuis qu'Aaron s'est rapproché de moi – grossière erreur que j'aurai du à tout prix éviter – je ne suis plus le même et je ne parle plus à personne. Blaise s'est éloigné, mais c'est mieux ainsi parce que c'était insupportable nos engueulades. Après tout, qu'est ce que j'y peux si je ne l'aime pas lui autant que l'autre binoclard ?

Les choses ont un peu évoluées depuis que je sais que Potter est gay. Ca a fait plus d'une fois le tour de l'école, et je suis persuadé que même Dumbledore en entend parler. Cette révélation c'était comme un renouveau, une nouvelle ère qui prenait place. Et je me ressentais un peu revivre, j'avais envie de me lever le matin et surtout je résistais à Aaron.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi, il te hait depuis très longtemps et il est sûrement gay depuis le début, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose, Drago. » M'avait-il dit une fois.  
Je lui avais ordonné de ne plus m'appeler Dray, une seule personne pouvait le faire et je l'avais perdue.

« Aaron, arrête de jouer avec moi je t'en prie. Je sais que je suis capable de faire ce que je veux avec qui je l'entends. Désormais je ne vais plus écouter tes balivernes et mensonges. » Lui dis-je, m'apprêtant à aller voir Potter, juste histoire de tâter le terrain.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as plus personne pour t'aider, mis à part moi, et de toute façon personne ne veut de toi, tu fais peine à voir. »

Cet homme est détestable, vicieux et perfide. Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'engouffra dans le couloir des cachots. Cependant il a raison, je fais peine à voir. Je m'accroche désespérément à l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse être avec Potter. Mais est-ce réellement ce que je veux ? Si je m'applique à tout faire pour qu'il prenne conscience que je suis là, à l'attendre, si un jour il m'aime, serais-je enfin heureux ?  
Maintenant il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et bouge. Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, personne ne le doit. Hier j'ai enfin eu ce que j'espérais de mieux, avec cette révélation sur Potter, alors il faut que je mette du mien pour avoir ce que je veux. Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on veut, on peut ?

A peine sorti des cachots que Blaise vient à ma rencontre, surpris de me voir seul à en voir son regard cherchant une quelconque présence derrière moi.

« Blaise, tu as un instant ? » Lui demandai-je, conscient que nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole depuis un moment déjà.

« Pour toi, toujours. Tu le sais, Dray. » Sa réponse me décocha un sourire et de voir qu'il emploie toujours mon petit surnom me ravit le cœur. Il est resté le même malgré tout et ça me touche.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, je me devais de me faire pardonner pour t'avoir utilisé. Je suis un monstre mais je compte changer. C'est pourquoi je … Je vais faire un pas en avant et me sortir du doute. »

Ma dernière phrase laissa place à un silence de mort avant qu'il me demande :

« Cela signifie que tu vas … ? » Commence-t-il avec un geste de la main me priant de finir sa phrase.

« Parler à Harry. M'ouvrir à lui. Savoir enfin si j'ai une chance. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » S'esclaffe-t-il.

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle, après tout quand on est attaché à quelqu'un, on va le lui dire et on souhaite passer du temps avec et apprendre à le connaître… Non ?

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, et ça ne m'amuse pas. Tu penses que je vais rester comme ça longtemps ? Le groupe est décomposé, même nous deux ce n'est plus pareil et j'ai du mal à savoir comment me comporter avec toi, en ce moment même c'est le cas tu sais. Aaron s'est bien foutu de moi et à profiter de ma faiblesse mais maintenant j'en ai marre et je veux prendre les devants. Je vais les prendre, quoi que tu en penses toi aussi ! » Je finis, apercevant un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je suis juste en train de me dire que t'es mignon, Dray. » Sa réplique m'arrêta dans mon élan et m'énerva un peu. « Regardes-toi, tu t'écoutes parler ? Le groupe n'est pas mort tu sais, on a juste tous pris des chemins différents, mais au fond on est tous profondément proches les uns des autres. Aaron n'en fait pas partie tu t'en doutes. » Rajoute-t-il avec une grimace.

« Je suis content que tu me dises ça, ça me rassure un peu. »

« Dray, je me suis un peu mêlé de tes affaires dernièrement. » Dit-il d'un ton gêné.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Il fait une moue toute triste d'un coup et je me demande où il veut en venir.

« Hier soir j'ai croisé Potter, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui glisser des indices pour … Je ne sais pas. Sans doute pour qu'il sache que tu l'aimes. »

Une vague d'excitation s'empare de moi et je n'arrive pas à penser pendant quelques secondes. Les choses bougent un peu sans que je ne fasse rien. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, apparemment il souhaite mon bien et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Malgré tout je me demande comment a t il pu parler à Harry Potter et ce qu'il lui a dit. Qu'en a pensé l'intéressé ?

« Tu veux dire qu'il est au courant que je m'intéresse à lui ? » Je demande, ayant du mal à me contenir.

« Je ne t'ai pas nommé, rassures-toi. Mais il peut le deviner, quoique c'est un imbécile né alors tu sais… »

Nous rigolâmes de cette moquerie. D'abord parce que ça nous rappelle les premiers temps, ceux où nous passions notre temps à se battre ou pester contre Potter et sa bande. Ensuite parce que nous savons tous deux qu'il ne le pense pas quand il le dit. Il fait juste ça pour m'embêter.

« Oui, et cet imbécile je l'aime. »

Ma déclaration effaça son sourire d'un trait et son visage devint plus dur :

« Ne va pas trop vite non plus, Dray. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste à cause de lui. » Me dit-il, une main sur l'épaule. Et puis il fila vers la salle commune.

Maintenant il fallait que je trouve celui qui fait battre mon cœur, il faut que je lui parle, que je sache s'il me hait, s'il peut me supporter, si nous pouvons être en bons termes et peut être un jour …


	23. Ce que j'ignorais hier

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement *evilgrin*

**/!****\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 23 : Ce que j'ignorais hier  
[**H****arry**** P****otter**]

_Chansons d'Indochine, of course._  
_(Belle & Sebastian – Little Dolls)_

En plein milieu de la nuit je me suis réveillé ? Depuis, je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. Je songe à ce bout de rêve que j'avais commencé cette nuit, et les paroles de Zabini se répètent inlassablement dans ma tête…

Il fait nuit, le ciel sombre est percé d'étoiles et de constellations. Je suis assis sur le bord du lac et contemple les beautés de la nuit et peu à peu la brume me laisse voir la pleine lune. Et soudain tout s'éclaire autour de moi, tout me paraît possible.  
J'entends les sirènes au fond du lac chanter une berceuse, et bientôt une barque se dessine à l'horizon. Quelque chose brille à l'intérieur mais je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir, la brume est descendue près du lac et me cache la vue. La barque s'approche de plus en plus de moi, mais plus elle vient à moi, moins je distingue ce qui s'y trouve.  
Quelqu'un marche derrière moi et Hermione vient s'agenouiller près de moi et me tapote l'épaule en m'encourageant : « _Harry, assume ce que tu es…_ ». Puis elle commence à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau et chantonne un petit air : « **Aujourd'hui comme tout est bizarre. C'est là que tout commence ce que je j'ignorais hier…** **Nous ou rien, j'ai tant de raison de me perdre … Comment revenir dans un pays qu'on n'atteint jamais ?** »  
La barque est maintenant toute proche et l'intérieur brille mais je ne distingue pas ce que c'est, je suis trop ébloui. Je décide alors de me jeter pour tenter de découvrir ce qui s'y trouve mais à peine entré je sens mon corps coulé et aucun de mes mouvements ne m'aident à rester à la surface du lac.  
Mon corps est lourd et mon cœur ne me laisse pas le choix : je n'arrive plus à respirer. Les sirènes se transforment en élèves, je distingue même le professeur Rogue. Tous me pointent du doigt en me criant : « _Sale gay !_ », « _Petite tapette !_ ».  
Je touche enfin le fond après ce tourbillon de tourmentes et aperçois Blaise Zabini qui descend vers moi : « _Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attendra toujours, qui t'aime et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, Harry._ »  
Puis une main venant de la surface se glisse dans l'eau et alors le lac paraît moins profond. La main se rapproche de moi mais n'arrive pas à m'atteindre, je parais revenir à la surface et la main paraît s'éloigner.

C'est là que je me réveille…  
Je me redessine ce rêve, il paraît que certains ont une signification, cependant je ne comprends rien à celui-ci. C'est sans doute un mélange de ces derniers jours. J'aurai aimé le finir, et savoir ce qui brillait dans cette barque. C'est si idiot de vouloir finir un rêve.

Je sors de mon lit et jette un regard au dehors. La pluie tape joyeusement contre la vitre, laissant des traits fins contre le verre. Ron ronfle bruyamment de son côté, il a de la chance d'être aussi profondément endormi lui.  
Je suis pourtant épuisé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. D'un côté je ne veux pas dormir, je repense à ce que m'a confié Zabini et je me demande de qui il me parlait. A mon avis je connais cette personne, parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas lui dire si je voyais de qui il s'agissait. C'est donc quelqu'un qui est facile à trouver. Pourtant je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui m'attendra éternellement par amour.  
Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Ginny, sinon il n'en aurait pas parlé au début.

Mes pensées se tournent alors vers elle, et je me demande comment elle et Zabini ont pu se rapprocher, ils sont pourtant très différents. Peut-être voulait-il parler de Luna, mais elle semble tellement heureuse avec Nott que je doute qu'elle veuille retourner avec moi… Si Zabini m'a dit cela hier peut-être que c'est un homme, et qu'il a voulu bien faire en me disant que ça tombait bien que je sois gay car justement un élève est amoureux de moi depuis longtemps. Non, impossible. Pourquoi veut-il aider cette personne, d'ailleurs elle ne peut pas venir elle-même ? Ca faciliterait tellement les choses !  
Je cherchais un élève assez proche de moi, quelqu'un qui me connaît et m'apprécie. Mon regard se tourna vers Ron et une horreur me vint en tête. C'est impossible, voyons Harry ! Il aime Hermione en plus, il m'en a fait tout un cirque depuis le début. Peut être est ce un des jumeaux, après tout Ginny a du pas mal parler à Zabini, si j'ai bien compris, et elle sait sans doute des choses et lui a dit… Non voyons je divague, et puis ils sont un peu comme ma famille !

Plusieurs têtes familières firent le tour de ma tête et bientôt je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Au matin Ron me réveilla en me secouant :

« Hé, calme toi, si tu as si faim descend tout seul, Ron. » Dis-je, encore endormi.

« Harry, je te secoue parce que tu n'es pas dans ton lit, tu vas avoir des courbatures si tu as dormi toute la nuit ici ! »

Une main contre mes yeux, ébloui par le soleil, je regardais autour de moi : je m'étais endormi contre la fenêtre ! J'avais froid et mes lunettes étaient tombées par terre. Je les ramassai et les réparai d'un « _Reparo_ » puis les glissai contre mon nez.

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'ai pas bien dormi même dans mon lit. »

Je m'habillai en vitesse et me passa de l'eau sur le visage, mais ça n'effaça guère mes cernes naissantes de la nuit passée. Mon rêve étrange me revint en mémoire par bribes et j'eus envie de le partager avec Ron sur le chemin nous menant à la Grande Salle :

« Moi ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est de ne pas savoir quelle chanson Hermione chantonnait. »

« Ron, on s'en fiche de ça ! Moi j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette barque, ça brillait tu vois, mais je ne voyais rien. »

« C'était peut être un trésor. »

« Peut être… »

A peine installés à table, je sentis un regard sur moi. En fait, il y en avait plusieurs braqués sur moi. Certains étaient aux dernières nouvelles et venaient tout juste d'apprendre mon secret. Mais un regard était différent des autres : Drago me regardait étrangement. Je ne savais pas s'il était dans ses pensées, et donc me voyait sans me regarder ou bien s'il pensait à moi tout en me regardant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes Zabini le rejoint, il n'était que tous les deux de la bande et celui qui m'avait collé un poing la dernière fois n'était plus là. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je crois qu'il s'appelle Aaron, un prénom bien laid.  
Ils parlèrent un moment, et puis Zabini me regarda à son tour. Je sentis mes joues rougirent. Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si Drago m'observe ? Parlent-ils de moi ?

Et, soudain, je commençais à comprendre ce que j'ignorais la veille. Jusqu'à ce matin j'avais pensé à une multitude de personnes proches de moi, que je côtoie chaque jour. Mais en fait c'est une personne que côtoie Zabini, pas moi. Serait-ce Drago Malfoy celui qui m'attendra toujours ?

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées et Ron s'écria d'un coup :

« Je sais ! Je crois comprendre, en fait c'est très simple : Zabini sait qui est cette personne mystère, et c'est un serpentard. Donc voilà : Rogue est amoureux de toi. Il a du en parler à ses élèves préférés et cherche un moyen de t'avoir. Je te conseille de ne pas boire ton jus de citrouille ou d'églantine, ça se trouve un philtre d'amour y est glissé. » Dit-il en jetant un œil dans une carafe. « Si tu veux je peux être ton gouteur ! »

« Ron, tu disjonctes » Dis-je en riant, tout en massant mes côtes.

« Absolument pas, après tout rien n'est impossible à Poudlard tu sais. Et puis tu m'as dit avoir vu Rogue dans ton rêve. La main dans la barque c'était peut être la sienne. Et jamais tu ne l'atteindras tout simplement parce que c'est un serpent. Toi t'es un lion. » Ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

« C'est ça. Non, je crois savoir qui est-ce, Ron. Et je te crois quand tu dis que rien n'est impossible à Poudlard. »

Il s'arrêta de mâcher sa brioche et me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Moi j'avais déjà mes yeux fixés sur Drago et mes pensées filaient vers lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il se leva et partit. Zabini resta assis et me regarda avant de partir quelques minutes après Drago. Je sentais qu'il me parlait dans son regard, comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose.  
Et puis je regardais vers la porte de la salle. Drago avait filé je ne sais où, pourtant j'eus la folle envie de le suivre.  
Zabini esquissa un sourire et sortit à son tour.

Ginny arriva peu de temps après, accompagné d'Hermione. Elles eurent l'évocation de mon rêve par Ron et celui ci ne tarda pas de demander à l'intéressée quelle est cette chanson qu'elle chantonnait :

« Voyons, Ron. C'est Harry qui rêvait, pas moi. Et puis elle n'existe peut être pas tu sais, c'est sans doute les pensées de Harry qui forment une mélodie, point. » Répondit-elle d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

« Harry, je vois que ça te perturbe cette histoire. Que t'as dit Blaise hier ? » Me questionna Ginny, en me prenant un peu à part.

« Je ne me souviens plus trop. Il a déblatéré ça tellement vite ! Mais je crois avoir compris ce matin le sens de tout ça. Je crois savoir qui m'aime, Ginny. J'aimerai savoir si c'est bien cela. Est ce que tu sais quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit et soupira :

« Je ne vais pas me mêler de tout ça avec toi, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien finir par trouver. »

Je ne sais pas où j'allais, mes pensées me guidaient, ou bien mes envies. Je filai là où mes pieds le souhaitaient et le château me parut être un labyrinthe. Je ne trouverai jamais la sortie, le trésor.  
Ron avait sans doute raison, dans la barque il se trouvait peut être un trésor, mais un trésor peut avoir différentes formes : or, bijoux, argent, potions, objets magiques, l'amour.

De lourdes portes étaient plantées devant moi, pourtant je les poussais de mes bras sans force, et un soleil éclatant et chaleureux m'accueilli au dehors. Je m'aventurai à l'extérieur, au travers des par terres de fleurs, passant sous des plantes grimpantes se dressant comme une porte. Plus je marchais, plus je sentis la peur m'atteindre. J'étais dans un labyrinthe et il semblait infini. Pris au piège je me mis à courir.  
Je tomba nez à nez avec Aaron. Mauvaise rencontre, je l'esquivai mais sa main vint me cogner les côtes et je l'entendis rire à pleine gorge. Cloué au sol, mains contre ma blessure, je vis un passage à travers les treillis et je m'esquiva à l'intérieur tel un serpent rampant. Je sortis dans un autre chemin, plus éclairé, et Luna était là, elle me tendit sa main et sauta en tout sens en chantonnant : « **J'ai peur pour toi… Aide moi, embrasse moi encore, à nouveau… J'attends que tu m'embrasses, j'attends la vie… Sauve moi encore, aide moi. Imagine moi encore, à nouveau… **». Puis elle lâcha ma main et me laissa planté au milieu d'une petite cour. Une fontaine était au milieu et des bancs contre les murs de plantes. Je fis le tour et Ginny était assise au côté de Zabini sur un banc de pierre.  
A ma venue ils se levèrent et Zabini me dit seulement : « _Trouve ton trésor, Harry. Et vis le bonheur._ »  
Puis ils s'en allèrent main dans la main.  
D'un coup la cour sembla tourner sur elle même, et je perdis pieds, je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond et j'étais seul. Et puis une main sortie de nul part apparut. Elle était fine, pâle et tellement belle. Instinctivement, comme pris par une pulsion, mon bras se tendit vers elle et j'essayai de la prendre.  
Une fois le contact réussi, je sentis la chaleur envahir mon corps et mon cœur. La terre s'arrêta de tourner et autour de moi il n'y avait que de l'herbe et le soleil pour m'éblouir. Rien d'autre. Mon trésor n'était plus là.

A mon réveil, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Je le trouverai un jour, il est tout proche, j'en suis persuadé.

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez sans nul doute remarqué qu'apparait les paroles de deux chansons d'**Indochine **: "Belle & Sebastian" & "Little Dolls".  
Merci d'avoir lu, je reviens très vite pour vous poster le reste ! (promis ;))

Pour information il y a 29 chapitres en tout et un épilogue très court.


	24. Foutu espoir

Voilà donc la suite et fin :)  
Petite rectification : l'histoire comprend en fait 30 chapitres et un épilogue, voilà. Bonne lecture !

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 24 : Foutu espoir

[**A****aron**** B****rightside**]

Je le tenais. Il était à moi. Maintenant il est parti et a compris qu'il n'aura jamais Potter s'il reste avec moi. L'aime-t-il au point de me laisser ? Que suis-je pour lui ? Il m'a juste utilisé mais ne ressent donc rien à mon égard malgré tout ? Je lui ai pourtant donné toute la passion et l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Ce matin je n'ai pas envie de me lever. J'ai l'impression que ma vie recommence comme avant. Retour à la case départ Aaron.

Je me lève malgré le poids lourd que je porte, je me sens fatigué et faible. Je vais jusqu'à mon armoire et cherche à tâtons des vêtements, ne voyant rien j'allume la lumière. Retournant à l'armoire j'aperçois les photos accrochées dans la porte intérieure de celle-ci. Seulement des photos de lui : quand il mange, quand il dort – qui date de dernièrement, quand il travaille, assis dans le parc, en train de rire avec Zabini et Nott, en train de faire l'imbécile avec Goyle, Crabbe quand il était un peu plus jeune déjà. J'aime beaucoup cette photo car on le voit rarement comme ça. Et en ce moment je ne l'ai pas vu heureux depuis longtemps. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le rendre heureux alors que je l'aime plus que tout au monde ?

Je claque violemment la porte de l'armoire et m'accroupis, ma tête glisse entre mes bras et les larmes me clouent au sol. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir dans cet état. Je sais que je vais passer ma journée à pleurer dans ma chambre. Demain j'irai un peu mieux, demain est un autre jour. Si je sors les autres verront que je ne suis plus l'ami de Drago – l'ai-je déjà été ?  
Je vais être mal regardé et Drago va me fuir, c'est ce que je crains le plus.

L'espoir de le rendre heureux s'éteint de plus en plus. L'espoir de l'avoir à moi un jour est presque mort. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen. Il pense trop à Potter, à cette vermine. J'ai merdé une fois, je ne le referai pas une deuxième fois. J'aurai du me débarrasser avant de Potter.

Pourquoi Drago ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Moi qui lui donne tout ce dont il a besoin.


	25. Mystère & obsession

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

Rappel : /!\ À savoir que les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25 : Mystère et obsession  
[**B**laise **Z**abini]

Les temps vont changer, je pressens de mauvaises choses. Je sens que Drago va tomber dans un gouffre s'il continue à tenter d'obtenir ce qu'il ne peut avoir. C'est à dire Harry Potter. Mais il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout.  
A peine assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune qu'une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter :

« Ça fait un moment que le sieur Malfoy ne s'est pas assis là, et nous autour, en train de se payer la tête d'un élève de première année. »

Pansy marcha lentement vers la cheminée et puis me sourit enfin :

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir un peu, toi. Soit tu passes ton temps à traîner dehors à la belle étoile, soit tu es ailleurs… »

« Tu m'espionnes Pansy ? » Lui demandai-je, un sourire en coin.

Elle s'assit sur un des canapés à mes côtés et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je sais qu'on s'est tous perdus de vue, c'est triste à voir. Mais je sais que ça peut revenir comme avant. »

« Le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous étiez en froid toi et Drago, ensuite Nott est partie à ses paris mais maintenant sa Luna est devenue toute sa vie, c'est fou comme je ne le reconnais pas. De toute façon, j'ai jamais pu le sentir. »

Sa façon de parler m'avait manqué, ses grimaces et ses airs de grand enfant aussi. Ca fait plaisir de retrouver ses amis un peu.

« Drago passe une période difficile. En plus Aaron a foutu sacrément la merde dans le groupe ! » M'écriai-je.

« Yep, on a remarqué avec Vincent et Gregory qu'il regardait anormalement Drago déjà au début. Il se comporte de façon louche. D'ailleurs la fois où il a cogné Potter, j'ai vraiment commencé à me poser des questions à son sujet. »

« Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était étrange à ce point. Il est normal ce gamin. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Vincent connaît la personne qui dort dans la même chambre que lui, et apparemment il a quelques secrets cachés dans son armoire. Une fois son coloc' a voulu voir des photos ou je ne sais quoi mais Aaron l'aurait poussé par terre et depuis ferme son armoire à clé. »

« Attends t'es sérieuse ? Tu es en train de le faire passer pour demeuré tu sais. » Lui dis-je mi-étonné, mi-inquiété.

« Va vérifier par toi même, je veux bien t'aider à t'infiltrer si tu as besoin d'une coéquipière. » Me lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi, avec le regard étincelant.

« T'es en manque d'aventures et de conneries à ce que je vois toi. Bon hé bien pourquoi pas, j'avais envie de faire un truc avant de dîner et c'est la meilleure proposition qu'on m'ait faite jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« Tu veux dire la seule ouais ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir des chambres des hommes quand soudain je m'arrêtai :

« Une fille dans le couloir des mecs, ça va sembler louche, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je n'aurai qu'à dire que Rogue m'envoie chercher un élève, et qu'il n'avait que moi sous la main. »

Arrivés devant la chambre d'Aaron, nous coll**âmes** nos oreilles contre la porte en bois vert pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. J'entendais seulement des pleurs, alors je demandai à Pansy ce qu'elle entendait **de son côté** :

« La même chose. Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

« Une seule façon de le savoir. »

J'ouvris la porte à la volée. Ce que je vis me surpris : Aaron était sous les draps, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quand il nous virent entrer, il sursauta et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes comme s'il pouvait encore nier qu'il ne pleurait pas.

« Que.. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ! » S'écria-t-il en suffoquant.

« Le pleurnichard, Rogue a demandé à te voir de toute urgence, on t'a cherché partout je te signale, alors ne nous crie pas dessus minus ! » Lui ordonna Pansy, le pointant du doigt.

« Ro..Rogue ? C'est pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sa secrétaire, alors grouille d'aller le voir au lieu de chialer. »

Il semblait énervé d'un coup mais n'avait apparemment pas la force de répliquer contre l'air arrogant de Pansy et sortit la chambre, un regard perçant vers nous.  
Nous firent mine de sortir de la chambre mais une fois au loin nous rentrâmes de nouveau dans la chambre. Pansy ferma derrière elle et rit d'un coup :

« Ce que ça fait du bien de se moquer un peu des autres ! »

« Pansy, on a de la chance, l'armoire est restée ouverte, il devait être dans un tel état qu'il n'a pas fait attention. »

Elle s'approcha et j'ouvris la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur de l'armoire. C'était une armoire comme il y a de plus normal, seulement en plus de posséder des vêtements, il y avait un tas d'objets entreposés dans l'étagère du bas, et diverses photos contre la porte.

« Blaise ! C'est Drago ! »

Seulement des photos de lui, ou presque. Il y en avait certaine où j'étais dessus. Les photos étaient bien sûr en mouvement et on voyait Drago faire des tas de choses, des toutes simples aux plus inquiétantes pour la personne qui garderait ces photos, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Drago il y a un an. Drago en train de rire, de manger un gâteau, de parler à table, de se doucher, dans le parc, allongé près du lac, …

« Pansy, ce mec est un parano. Il est obsédé par Drago ! »

« Tu crois qu'on doit faire quoi ? Ca se trouve il est juste amoureux. »

« Amoureux ou fou amoureux ? » Je questionnai, comme à moi même.

Nous sortions en vitesse et nous dirigions dehors, sans être vu par Aaron. Une fois dehors, nous reprenions notre souffle et marchions jusqu'à un banc.

« Il faut le dire à Drago, imagine s'il continue à lui parler ? »

« Non, je crois que de ce côté là pas de soucis, mais on devrait lui en toucher deux mots tu as raisons. »

« Tu as remarqué qu'il avait même des objets à lui ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un air paniqué.

« Hein ? Il n'y avait que des photos, non ? »

« En bas de l'armoire, il y avait des objets, ce n'était pas ceux d'Aaron, je peux te l'affirmer. Il y avait des mèches de cheveux blonds, et de nous tous il n'y a qu'une personne avec des cheveux si blonds, il y avait également un bracelet en argent et je sais qu'il appartenait à Drago, il se plaignait il y a des années de l'avoir perdu, il était fou de rage tu te souviens ? »

« Oui… Oui. Mais je n'ai pas vu ça ! Mince, tu aurais du me le dire, il y avait quoi d'autres ? »

« Divers objets entassés dans une caisse marquée « DM » dessus. Je me souviens avoir vu une brosse à dent, il y avait un livre aussi, et puis d'autres mais je ne m'en rappelle plus. »

« Une brosse à dent ? »

Nos regards se croisèrent et un frisson nous parcouru le corps entier à tous les deux. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à devenir horrible et nous ne savions pas comment faire s'il devait arriver quelque chose.

« La seule chose à faire c'est de rester calme, on ne doit pas paniquer. Et puis on doit éviter de lui chercher des emmerdes. » Finis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Arrête, s'il arrive quelque chose à Drago je vais me sentir coupable ! » Gémit-elle, tremblante.

« Il faut qu'on ait à l'œil autant Drago qu'Aaron. Compris ? »

« Finalement, on n'aurait jamais du aller dans sa chambre… Je ne jouerai plus les aventurières, je le promets. »

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose… Au moins maintenant je sais un peu mieux qui est ce mec et ce qu'il recherche. Je me demande si Drago s'en est rendu compte, est-ce pourquoi Aaron pleurait ?


	26. Prévenir la tempête

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26 : Prévenir la tempête  
[**G**inny **W**easley]

En sortant du cours de métamorphoses, je me fais pratiquement compresser contre le mur et sous le coup mes deux livres que j'avais entre les bras tombèrent au pied de mon agresseur, qui n'était autre que Blaise Zabini.

« Arg ! C'est quoi ces bouquins ? Des enclumes ? » Me demande-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Puis il se baissa pour les ramasser et me les tendit.

« Ils ne seraient pas tombés si tu ne m'avais pas violemment prise par surprise. » Je le réprimandai en ne faisant pas attention aux regards jetés sur moi.  
C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais montrés tous les deux en public en dehors de la nuit, mais jamais les gens ne s'imagineraient que je sors avec lui, je lui parle seulement. Même si le simple fait de lui parler peut sembler étrange à tout élève de Poudlard, après tout nous ne sommes pas censés nous entendre.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire en mettant ses mains sur mes bras. « Il faut absolument que je te parle. As-tu vu Harry dans l'heure ? Ou bien Drago ? »

« Dans l'heure je te signale que j'avais cours, pas comme certains à ce que je vois. » Je lui réponds avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Ecoute, je ne plaisante pas, il faut les trouver tous les deux et leur dire ce qui se trame dans la tête d'Aaron. » Continua-t-il soudain paniqué, une main contre sa tête.

« Aaron celui qui traîne avec vous dernièrement, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est fou obsédé de Drago, et je pense qu'il serait capable de faire une connerie vu comment les choses se déroulent. »

« Une connerie de quelle style ? Et pourquoi Harry est dans l'histoire ? »

« Parce que Drago aime Harry Potter. »

Je semblais soudain comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ainsi Aaron s'en prendrait à Harry… Cependant…

« Mais si je raconte ça à Harry, pour le prévenir, il ne comprendra pas Blaise ! Il ne le sait pas lui ! »

« Alors il faut juste veiller sur lui. »

Je déposais mes affaires sur mon lit et fouillai toute la salle commune à la recherche d'Harry mais aucune trace de lui. En sortant je croisai Ron et Hermione, plus enlacés que jamais dans un couloir sombre, et je leur demandais s'il savait où se trouvait Harry, je n'eus pour réponse que :

« Je crois l'avoir vu sortir dehors, par derrière. » Puis Hermione retourna aux lèvres de son bien-aimé.

Je retrouvai Blaise au rez-de-chaussée et lui fit part de mes veines recherches. Nous décidions alors de chercher ensemble Harry, il m'expliqua que Pansy était déjà en train de suivre Aaron, et que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit elle lui collerait son poing en pleine figure.

« Charmante ton amie. » Je lui répondis avec un sourire.

« Très, je te la présenterai si tu veux. » Dit-il en riant.

Arrivés dehors nous cherchions d'abord contre le château, la nuit approchait à grand pas et nous ne trouvions ni Drago, ni Harry. Cela faisait une heure déjà depuis qu'il était venu me chercher et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus si Aaron tombait sur eux avant nous.

« Il ne va peut être pas faire quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Tu sais, on l'a découvert en train de pleurer, il était dans un état catastrophique, et quand tu sais ce qu'il y a dans son armoire, je te jure que tu ne peux que paniquer. En plus Drago l'a renvoyait chier ce matin pour de bon et Pansy lui a crié dessus tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il sature le gamin, il va bien faire quelque chose, quand on est fou amoureux de Drago comme ça… » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, il me jeta un regard et puis soupira. « J'espère que tu n'es pas obsédé par moi comme lui Ginny, sinon tu vas souffrir. » Reprit-il avec un sourire rempli de malice.

« Allez, ne traînons pas au lieu de dire des bêtises. J'aimerai les trouver avant le dîner. »

Il allait bientôt être 20h quand mon corps entier me supplia de m'arrêter. Alors je m'assis d'un coup par terre, Blaise n'ayant pas remarqué ma pause continuait de chercher parmi les arbres – nous nous approchions de plus en plus de la forêt interdite. Puis, d'un coup, il se tourna en tout sens et m'ayant enfin trouvé revint sur ses pas :

« Mais, Ginny, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis fatiguée je te signale, et je ne crois pas nécessaire de continuer, cela ne sert à rien Blaise, voyons. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais. Je trouve bizarre qu'on… Hé. La salle sur demande ? »

Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, je me levai en m'aidant de sa main tendue et, main dans la main, nous partîmes direction le château. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il avait raison, j'avais envie d'en finir avec cette recherche et d'aller manger au plus vite.


	27. Un endroit pas si paisible

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27 : Un endroit pas si paisible  
[**R**on **W**easley]

Cet après midi nous avions un cours de potions avec Rogue et depuis ce midi je ne voyais pas Harry. Il s'était éclipsé pour une raison inconnue et ne venait même pas en cours.

« Arrête de le chercher, il ne viendra sans doute pas. Vu comment l'école a pris la nouvelle de son homosexualité je comprends qu'il veuille respirer un peu à l'écart. » Me rassura Hermione.

« N'empêche il aurait pu me prévenir ! Je suis son meilleur ami ou pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement, plus sombre que jamais. Il nous pria en silence de rentrer et de s'installer, ce que nous fîmes dans le silence le plus total.  
A peine installés et alors que Rogue commençait à nous parler de ce que nous verrons en ce jour, les portes s'ouvrirent dans le plus grand fracas et un jeune Serpentard rentra. Il ne fit pas attention aux yeux tournés vers lui et se rendit au bureau de Rogue directement. Ce dernier fut surpris d'être dérangé de la sorte et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :

« Monsieur Brightside, je peux savoir pourquoi vous perturber mon cours ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé, non ? Alors me voilà. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Rogue qui grommela :

« Je ne vous appellerai jamais pour quoi que ce soit, sauf bien sûr vous coller en retenue, chose que je ferai avec joie si vous ne sortez pas dans la minute. »

Et l'élève s'exécuta sans se le faire dire une nouvelle fois. Il semblait énervé et sortit en claquant la porte. Rogue respira très calmement et avant de reprendre son cours nous murmura :

« Le prochain qui me cherche des noises, 50 points de moins pour sa maison. »

Bien sûr cela concernait les Gryffondors, il n'aurait jamais enlevé de points à sa propre maison, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Hermione me glissa tout doucement :

« Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, dis donc… »

Oui il l'est ! La preuve en est qu'il nous a collé une dissertation de cinq pages pour la semaine prochaine. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a le week-end pour la faire, la mauvaise c'est qu'il va passer tellement vite qu'on ne pourra pas en profiter assez.

« Nous n'avons pas de cours pour le reste de la journée, on va en profiter pour commencer la dissertation d'accord ? »

« Hermy chérie, je t'en prie ! Tu ne voudrais pas justement en profiter pour t'occuper de moi ? » Je lançai, plein d'espoir.

« Ca c'est un cri du cœur ! » Lança-t-elle en riant, et puis en voyant mon air dépité continua : « D'accord, tu as raison on va en profiter…pour te croquer ! » Et elle finit sa phrase en commençant une volée de baisers dans mon cou, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous décidions de nous rendre dans la salle commune pour être plus tranquille mais nous nous arrêtions juste avant, ayant un élan d'amour pour ma tendre.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Je le sais, même si tu ne le montres pas toujours d'une façon normale. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Et je fondis dans ses bras. Elle me rend heureux que j'en oublie ma dissertation et le reste.

« Euh… Désolée de vous déranger, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry par hasard ? »

Je grognai. Pourquoi ma sœur vient me déranger quand je suis avec Hermione, elle ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires mais vient m'enquiquiner dans mes moments intimes. Quoique je peux toujours causer de ce côté là…

« Je crois l'avoir vu sortir dehors, par derrière. » Répondit Hemione. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire à Ginny qui fila aussitôt.

Nous passâmes l'après midi dans un coin de la salle commune. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, c'est ce que j'aimais avec Hermione, on parlait toujours pour ne rien dire. Dès qu'elle parlait, je n'écoutais qu'elle, même si parfois je ne comprenais pas tout.

Nous nous assoupîmes pendant deux heures sur un canapé, elle étant étendue sur moi. Au moment de me réveiller je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait dormir, sa tête entre mon torse et mon bras. Elle était si belle.

« Je suis resté longtemps assoupi ? »

« Je me suis réveillée il y a seulement quelques instants, ne t'en fais pas. Et si j'en avais eu marre que tu dormes, je ne me serais pas gênée pour te pousser ! » Ria-t-elle.

« Harry n'est pas passé ? » Je lui demandai, regardant autour de nous.

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes encore de son sort ? Je te rassure je suis sûr qu'il flâne encore quelque part dans le château. On le retrouva au dîner. En attendant ça te dit qu'on s'occupe un peu ? »

« Tu penses à quoi en particulier ? Si tu me ressors la dissertation je te jure que tu ne me revois pas de la soirée. »

« Non, quelque chose de plus fun. »

Hermione s'ennuie ou quoi ? Mais je crois savoir de quoi elle parle. Tous les deux ça dure déjà pas mal et on le sent tous les deux qu'il va falloir un jour passer à l'acte. Nous ne sommes pas pressés mais nous en mourrons d'envie de jour en jour, c'est le cas pour moi quoi qu'il en soit. Et je sens que depuis quelques jours Hermione est de plus en plus coquine, ne m'en déplaise !

« Tu veux dire quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait faire ici ? »

Son simple regard en dit long sur la réponse et elle se mord juste les lèvres pour ne pas trop en dire au cas où on nous entendrait.

« Mais où veux-tu.. –

« La salle sur demande. Toujours là quand on la demande très cher ! » Me sourit-elle.

Je m'éclipsai dans la chambre et glissa dans la poche de quoi passer un agréable moment avec elle. C'était une première pour moi mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais très excité et pressé de sauter le pas.  
Je pris le temps d'arranger mes cheveux et de me parfumer, il faut savoir prendre un peu soin de soi sinon on ne donne pas forcément envie…

Hermy m'attendait aux portes de la pièce et nous sortions en pouffant de rire, comme des enfants.

« Il est 20h, le repas va bientôt être prêt… »

« On a bien le temps de manger plus tard. Et puis sinon tant pis, je te mangerai toi si j'ai vraiment faim, tu me suffis ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

Un sourire béat illuminé mon visage, je la serra plus fort contre moi alors que nous étions dans les escaliers. Le chemin me parut plus long que d'habitude. Arrivés devant le mur, nous découvrions la porte déjà apparue et grande ouverte.

« Mince, on a eu la même idée que nous apparemment ! » Fit-elle avec de gros yeux et un sourire coquin. « Viens, on va voir s'il y a quelqu'un, au cas où. »

En effet il y avait quelqu'un, et pas qu'une personne : Blaise était avec Ginny, sa main dans la sienne, et venaient apparemment tout juste d'arriver. Ils parlaient à quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne voyais pas de là où j'étais.

« Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Et je pense que vu les circonstances, ça ne peut pas attendre… » Disait Blaise, apparemment mal à l'aise.

J'avançais de quelque part pour découvrir son interlocuteur, je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaître : Drago Malfoy, une main contre le mur, contre Harry. Et vu la scène, je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ou quelque chose comme ça. La posture de Drago ne m'a pas du tout l'air agressive, c'est peu de le dire !

« Ron ? Hermione ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » S'étonna Ginny en se rendant compte de notre présence.

« On cherchait un coin paisible… pour se reposer un peu, c'est tout. » Je répondis, un peu maladroit.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne comprends rien ! Harry tu as passé ta journée ici ? »

« Mais vous pouvez pas vous mêler de vos vies les pouilleux ? Blaise, c'est si important ? » Se contenta de grogner Drago, en s'avançant vers son ami, laissant Harry plaqué au mur, les joues rosies.

« Assez. Aaron est dangereux, en tout cas obsédé par toi. Et je pense qu'il pourrait très bien se venger de… _ça_. » Dit-il en les montrant du doigt. « Je voulais te mettre au courant. »

« Comment ça 'obsédé' ? Douteux je veux bien, flippant oui je l'ai remarqué. »

« Il y a des photos de toi dans son armoire, sous tout les angles et scènes possibles, ainsi que des objets à toi, des mèches de tes cheveux, … tu veux que je continue ou ça te suffit ? »

« …Tu déconnes ? Ce type est malade ? » Répondit-il simplement, apparemment sonné.

« Pansy est en train de le surveiller, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle, comme nous vous avons cherché partout cet après midi. »

« Attendez, vous parlez du Serpentard qui a collé un poing à Harry c'est ça ? » Intervint Hermione.

« Bien vu Hermione, je pense que s'il revoit Harry, il ne lui donnera pas qu'un coup cette fois. » Répondit Ginny.

« Et … Parce que Malfoy et lui… Ils sont ensembles ? » Réussit à finir Hermione.

Cette simple phrase sembla peser lourd dans l'ambiance – encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà – et tous se regardaient se demandant ce qu'il y avait entre Malfoy et Harry. Même Harry semblait perturbé, mais déjà avant l'annonce de Zabini.

« En fait… » Commença Harry en faisant quelque pas, une main caressant doucement sa masse de cheveux.

« Harry, ça ne les regarde pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« On peut quand même leur expliquer non ? Je crois que le moment s'y présente. » Répliqua-t-il.

« On était justement en train de s'expliquer je te rappelle, ils peuvent attendre je pense quand même ! »

« T'as de drôles de manières de t'expliquer toi… » Lança Ginny, ironique.

« Ce que vous avez vu ne veux rien dire Ginny. » Lui expliqua Harry, avec un petit rire.

« Ah oui ? Je crois au contraire avoir tout compris après ça. »

« Après quoi ? » J'interrogeai.

Drago grogna longuement avant de mettre ses bras au dessus de sa tête :

« Non mais c'est pas fini ce bordel ? On peut terminer notre conversation, oui ou merde ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Parkinson arriva comme une folle, le visage plein de sueur :

« Merde ! Aaron vous cherche, il a déambulé comme un fou pendant des heures dans tout le château, et je l'entendais pester contre Potter et toi Drago, et puis moi aussi. Ce petit con m'a insulté de peste, vous pouvez le croire ? Je voulais vous prévenir parce que… »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé ou stoppé gentiment, comme tu en as l'habitude ? » Ricana Zabini.

« Parce qu'on dirait qu'il va faire un meurtre, et je ne veux pas être la première victime j'te signale ! »

L'ambiance n'était plus pesante mais tendue, remplie de peur. Hermione se colla de plus en plus contre moi et fixait Harry, comme si elle lui envoyait des signaux du regard. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'apprécier et tentait de se concentrer sur la nouvelle arrivante.  
Ginny avait lâché sa main de celle de Zabini pour la mettre contre son ventre qui n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller.

« Si on se fait repérer, ce sera par ta faute Gin'. » Je lui lance avec un sourire.

« Weas-moche tu te calmes. D'ailleurs vous vous calmez tous. Le mieux serait que vous sortiez calmement et pas en troupeau, si Aaron me trouve je le calmerai, pigé ? » Ordonna Drago, soudain plus posé.

« Pour qu'il te viole, c'est ça. Super idée Dray. » Se moqua amèrement Parkinson.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se rende dans cette salle ? Je voulais seulement un coin tranquille où passer du bon temps avec Hermy. Rien que ça.


	28. À la conquête de l'Elu de mon cœur

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Bonne lecture ! Un régal ce chapitre.. un régal..

Chapitre 28 : A la conquête de l'Elu (de mon cœur)  
[**D**rago **M**alfoy]

Mes pieds me menaient dehors. Je voulais voir Potter mais je ne savais pas où est ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Cet après midi nous avions un cours de potions mais je me mettais facilement à sa place : je ne pense pas qu'il veuille y apparaître s'il se reçoit encore une fois des remarques vulgaires.

Donc soit il s'enterre dans son lit, soit il est dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards. Je me demande s'il est seul. Est ce qu'un garçon est venu le voir pour le séduire ? Sans doute. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention et qu'à moi il en prêtera, même un peu. J'aimerai juste qu'il me laisse l'espoir de lui parler, rien qu'un mince espoir.

Je m'assied sur les marches de l'entrée du château, le visage entre mes mains, celles-ci sur mes genoux. Même si je le trouvais, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Que je ne suis pas sûr de ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? Que je tombe probablement amoureux de lui ? Ressent-il autre chose que de la haine ou de la colère envers moi ? Suis-je plus qu'un ennemi à ses yeux et dans son cœur ?

Voilà où ça me mène, tout ça. Je parle comme un philosophe romantique. Blaise se foutrait de moi s'il m'entendait penser !

Je me levai doucement et commençai ma recherche. L'élu, il me fallait trouver celui qui semblait être l'élu de mon cœur, même si mon esprit n'en était pas encore conscient. D'un côté, comment s'avouer si facilement qu'on est peut être en train de tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi et rival de toujours.  
Pourtant je ne me trompe pas, Blaise lui même l'a remarqué, je me comporte trop anormalement envers Potter pour ne pas ressentir de sentiments amoureux envers lui. Que penseraient mes parents s'ils savaient ?

Un bruit d'agacement sortit de ma bouche que déjà je rebroussais chemin, je me rendis derrière le château, longeai le lac et allai dans le petit parc fleuri. C'était un endroit très silencieux, personne n'osait s'aventurer par ici car ça grouillait de gobelins et autres vermines. Pourtant c'était magnifique, chaque plante semblait émaner une aura de lumière étincelante, les arbres offrait à profusion des fruits et des fleurs et l'herbe était douce et verdoyante.

Je ne restais pas longtemps à l'intérieur de ce jardin secret car je doutais fort qu'Harry connaisse cet endroit et y passe son après-midi comme je le connais un peu. Je me dirigeai vers la volière à présent, mon cœur tapant fort contre ma poitrine. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il était là.  
Pourquoi aller ailleurs quand votre animal y est ? Car après tout ce sont les meilleurs amis de l'homme, et ils nous comprennent mieux que personne.

Plus que convaincu, je grimpais les marches trois par trois et me figeai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une fois arrivé en haut. Mon doute était bel et bien fondé, j'entendais Harry parler à Hedwige, sa chouette. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais présent alors je restai un petit peu plus longtemps contre le mur de l'enceinte, me permettant ainsi de l'entendre sans être vu.

« Serait-ce lui ? J'en doute quand même un peu… Il est plutôt du genre hostile, tu ne trouves pas ? » Hedwige lui lança un hululement joyeux puis il continua : « Remarque, ce sont souvent ceux qui se haïssent qui finissent ensemble. Serait-ce lui, le trésor caché qui m'attendra toujours ? »

Je me sentais visé. Bizarrement, je sentais qu'il parlait de moi. Mais comment en être sûr ? J'avais l'irrésistible envie de m'aventurer en terre sauvage, de rentrer et de lui parler, ce qui pourrait devenir amusant car lui tenterait de savoir si la personne qu'il cherche est moi, et moi je tenterais de le lui faire comprendre sans l'avouer directement.

Mais avant que j'eus le temps de faire un geste, Harry entra dans mon champ de vision, Hedwige sur son avant bras. Quand il me vit, il poussa un petit cri de peur :

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te signale que la volière n'appartient pas qu'à toi, Potter. »

Non ! Non ! Non ! Pourquoi faut-il que je l'agresse toujours comme ça ? Je suis vraiment horrible…

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu et chuchota à Hedwige quelque chose puis la fit s'envoler. Et il se tourna vers moi, calmement :

« Tu ne m'espionnais pas quand même ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain soucieux.

« Si c'était le cas ça ferait quoi ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as entendu et compris, à toi de me le dire. » Me lança-t-il comme un défi.

Devrais-je lui dire ? Tout lui avouer ? Est-ce que je devrais lui demander ce qui le ronge ?

« Bon, j'en conclu que tu n'as rien entendu. » Dit-il enfin après un long silence, puis il partit.

Je mis un moment avant de savoir quoi faire, quand je décidai de le suivre, mais pas discrètement. Au contraire je me fichais de savoir s'il me voyait. Je voulais lui parler, il le fallait. S'il avait envie de me parler, il le ferait aussi.

Au bout d'un moment il se retourna et me fixa en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu joues à quoi, Malfoy ? »

« A rien du tout. Je marche, c'est tout. »

Peu satisfait de ma réponse, il continua sa marche mais plus rapidement cette fois. Il passa par le jardin fleuri et j'étais étonné de voir qu'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin pour en sortir, car il faut l'avouer cet endroit est un petit labyrinthe délicieux pour les aventuriers.

Il se dirigeait vers la cour extérieure du château et s'y plongea. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et je me demandai l'heure qu'il devait être. Nous devions sans doute être en milieu d'après midi… Et le cours de potions devait prendre bientôt fin. Je n'y suis pas allé mais de toute façon les cours m'importent peu en ce moment. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui m'importe le plus, mais Harry a une place trop importante dans mon esprit pour que je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Il paressait savoir où il allait. Sans doute voulait-il que j'arrête de le suivre, et pour cela il lui suffisait simplement de se rendre dans la salle des Gryffondors, pièce où je ne pouvais accéder. Mais le chemin qu'il emprunta ne semblait pas prendre cette direction.

Je compris enfin où il me menait quand j'eus franchis la cour pavé du jardin fleuri, il continua vers la gauche, où une fontaine laissait couler une eau fraîche entourée d'un par terre de tulipes. Il semblait savoir où il allait et cela me surprit : il connaît donc cet endroit, tout comme moi ?

Chose inattendue, il s'assit sur un banc de pierre placé près de la fontaine, dos à elle. Et puis il me fixa sans me dire un mot.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Non, il faut croire que j'ai décidé d'être agressif et direct avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Je t'en pose des questions ? » Me rétorqua-t-il.

« A l'instant. » Je lui réponds en m'avançant vers lui.

Puis, sans attendre un geste ou une parole je m'asseyais à ses côtés, ni trop proche de lui, ni trop éloigné. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, et si c'était à moi de parler.

« Avoue que tu as entendu ce que je disais dans la volière et que maintenant tu veux m'emmerder avec ça, Malfoy. Ça irait plus vite et comme ça on serait tranquilles tous les deux. »

« Tu as parlé d'un trésor, après je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Oui je lui ai menti, car j'ai entendu autre chose, mais je ne voulais pas le lui dire, ça me fait un avantage. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête, ce que j'aimerai lire dans les pensées des gens !

Ses yeux me fixèrent longuement puis il répondit enfin :

« Tu as dû mal comprendre, tu me prends pour un pirate à la recherche d'un trésor pillé ? » Ria-t-il.

Rigole toujours andouille, je sais très bien que tu me caches la vérité et masques tes pensées…

**« Ceux qui se haïssent finissent toujours ensemble, Potter. »**

Cette phrase le cloua sur place et son rire s'arrêta. Il me fixait incrédule et voulait apparemment dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi.

« Arrête de gober les mouches. Tu parlais de qui tout à l'heure ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde. » Répondit-il en se levant et reprenant un air calme.

« Je peux t'aider à trouver qui c'est ton trésor caché. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

« T'as juste envie de te payer ma tête. » Grogna-t-il en partant.

Mince, j'aurais du être un peu moins arrogant, mais c'est si bon… Il va falloir que je le rattrape, je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe encore, c'est assez dur le trouver celui-là ! Mais que puis-je lui dire pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qui se passe en moi ?

Mon corps réagit plus vite que mes pensées et je suis déjà en train de courir derrière lui, je lui enserre le bras de ma main et le fait pivoter vers moi.

« Hé ! »

« Potter, faut qu'on cause. » Lui dis-je, d'un air sérieux.

Mon soudain sérieux le fit hausser un sourcil, il me dévisagea de long en large et puis répondit enfin :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas … marcher en parlant ? Ce serait plus simple. » Je lui demande peu rassuré.

Il doit se demander pourquoi je lui demande ça, je parais fou ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Après tout j'ai juste une attirance envers lui, j'ai ce petit truc à l'intérieur de moi qui fait que mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer quand il est là. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je le vois. Je me sens nu et idiot devant lui. J'ai ce quelque chose qui grogne quand j'envie quelqu'un qui a un bon contact avec lui. Après tout ce n'est que ça …

Il me regardait assez inquiet, nous avions pris un rythme de marche assez modéré et je me demandais où nous irions après avoir passé les jardins et le parc du château, je le raccompagnerai jusqu'à la grande salle ou sa salle commune ? Et surtout, que vais-je lui dire d'ici à ce qu'on mette fin à la conversation ?

« Drago ? »

D'entendre mon prénom me fit passer un frisson et je sortis de mes pensées en une seconde :

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ça. »

« Commence par le début, ce serait pas mal. » Ricana-t-il.

J'avais envie de répliquer mais je me tus, après tout il n'a pas tort, et il faut que j'arrête d'être agressif et de m'emporter.

« Ca m'aiderait si tu me disais ce qui te trouble. »

« Pardon ? Quel est le rapport ? » Me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Cherche bien. »

Il semblait ne pas apprécier quand je jouais aux devinettes, mais ma réponse le laissa silencieux pendant un moment. Et nous approchions de plus en plus du château, par l'entrée principale.

« Ton pote Zabini m'a dit quelque chose l'autre soir. Depuis je cherche de qui il me parlait, c'est tout. Tu dois sans doute être au courant de ça n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, voulant soudain mon aide.

« En effet, je sais des trucs là-dessus. » Dis-je en prenant un ton dégagé. S'il ne se doutait pas encore de moi il aurait tout le temps de comprendre s'il me demande des indices ou de l'aide.

« Tu connais qui c'est ? » Me questionna-t-il sans attendre. Il est apparemment pressé de découvrir l'identité de son amour secret. « C'est un homme ? » Bingo. A moi de jouer.

« Oui c'en est un, et il est très séduisant, à mon avis tu l'as déjà vu plusieurs fois. »

« Il est dans quelle maison ? En quelle année ? »

« Hé doucement Potty, tu n'as droit qu'à trois questions. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » S'écria-t-il, aberré.

« À moins que tu aies de quoi payer... » Je lui réponds, avec un air suspicieux.

« Arrête tes conneries et aide moi, sinon je n'écoute même pas ce que tu as à me dire ! » Me coupe-t-il. Un vrai môme ce mec…

« …en nature, bien sûr. » Je finis de dire en murmurant, et il fit une grimace.

« Je veux juste savoir son prénom alors. »

Merde. Je ne sais plus comment improviser là. Et si je testais ? Si je lui répondais « Drago », juste pour voir sa tête, et puis pour voir sa réponse. Non, je ne peux pas me démasquer comme ça, c'est trop amusant, il faut que je lui fasse deviner subtilement. Très subtilement.

« Je te le donnerai si tu me suis. »

Nous étions déjà dans le château, dans le hall. Beaucoup de chemins s'offraient à nous et je voulais échapper au plus vite aux regards qu'on nous lançait. Forcément que c'est très étrange de me voir déambuler avec ce pouilleux mais qu'y puis-je ? Mon cœur m'ordonne de faire quelque chose et oublier ce que je ressens pour lui n'en fait pas partie. En plus ça devient amusant.

Il me suivit dans les escaliers et puis me demanda où je comptais l'amener.

« Je n'en sais rien, en fait. J'essaie de trouver un endroit assez calme et vide. »

« Je sais où, moi. » Me dit-il avec un sourire malice.

Ca me fait étrange de partager cet après midi avec lui, même si on ne fait pas grand chose, je me sens comme un gosse, qui cherche quoi dire à son amant. Un gosse qui ne se préoccuperait pas de ce qui se passera après et qui profite du moment présent.

Il m'amena devant un mur de pierres et je compris enfin où nous étions :

« La salle sur demande, comment je n'ai pas pu y penser. »

« Parce que tu utilises ton cerveau à dire des conneries. »

« Potter, t'as pas tenté de te mettre devant ce mur et de demandait qu'il y ait celui que tu cherches à l'intérieur ? »

Ma question le tétanisa et il me jeta des yeux ronds :

« Mais t'es pas si con, en fait. »

Puis nous entrâmes dans la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

« Je ne pense quand même pas que ça fonctionnerait. Comment une personne apparaîtrait d'un coup, sans son consentement ? » Demanda-t-il comme pour lui même.

Je fermai la porte et le rejoint au fond de la pièce. Elle était assez petite, tapissée de rouge et ne contenait aucun meuble.

« C'est vide ici, tu aurais pu égayer la pièce avec une statue ou un bouquet de fleurs quand même. »

« Si messire Malfoy souhaite des fleurs… » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Et soudain un petit meuble apparu avec une vase blanc posé dessus. Un petit bouquet de roses rouges à l'intérieur. « Alors, je peux savoir son prénom maintenant ? »

Comment lui dire ça comme ça directement. Il partirait à ma réponse, ou bien ne me croirait pas et ne voudrait pas terminer notre conversation. Il faut qu'il arrête de me demander de dire mon prénom ! Surtout que j'en meure d'envie.

Je m'avançai vers le meuble au vase et caressa les pétales d'une rose. Il y avait de fines gouttes d'eau sur celles-ci et leur parfum m'enivra d'une douceur gourmande.

« Tu ne le connais pas ? » S'enquit-il, en faisant quelques pas vers moi. Il jeta un œil à ce que faisaient mes doigts puis scruta mon visage. « Malfoy aide moi s'il te plait, je n'arriverai pas à trouver tout seul. » Je tournai mon regard vers lui et il finit, insistant : « Je t'écouterai après si tu veux. On sera quitte. »

Mes yeux retournèrent se poser sur le bouquet de roses, mes doigts ne cessant de caresser les pétales. Que pouvais-je bien inventer désormais ? Il fallait pourtant que je lui dise. Après tout c'est tout le pourquoi de cette situation, c'est moi qui ai voulu tout ça. Tout ça pour lui dire ce que je ressens.

« Il n'a pas un prénom facile. Ce n'est pas un homme facile d'ailleurs. »

« Pas facile ? Il est compliqué ? Plutôt chiant et têtu ou… ? » Dit-il soudain déchaîné. Je sentais que son cerveau chauffer, à la recherche de son amoureux secret.

« Très chiant oui. »

« Que sais-tu d'autres ? Son prénom ne te revient pas ? Même pas un bout ? »

« C'est un mec assez mystérieux, hautain, il parle peu et quand il parle c'est l'arrogance incarnée. »

« Ah mais qui est-ce putain ? » Jeta-t-il en levant les mains sur sa tête. Il fit les cent pas derrière moi, en énumérant des prénoms en tout sens.

« Comment est-il physiquement ? »

LA question. _Blond, irrésistible, pas très musclé mais a du charme, a de superbes fesses et sait utiliser tous ces organes comme il l'entend._ J'avais envie de répondre cela mais il me prendrait pour un fou et n'y aurait pas accordé d'attention, pensant que je déraille pendant un instant.

« Tu le connais bien ? Parle-t-il de moi souvent ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute, comme pour lui-même.

Je me tournai vers lui, il était en train de me regarder mais était concentré à l'intérieur de lui. Je m'avançai vers lui et à ma venue il se rétracta et recula jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau du mur. Là je mis mon bras gauche contre le mur, près de sa nuque et je lui murmurai :

« Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Harry. Il pense tous les jours à toi, et rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Il te regarde à chaque fois que tu es dans son champ de vision. Son cœur bat très fort quand il s'approche de toi et il se comporte souvent comme un idiot parce que tu le troubles. Physiquement je dirai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout mais ce qui importe le plus c'est comment toi tu le trouves physiquement. »

« Hé, t'es flippant là. »

« Pourquoi, tu as trouvé qui c'est ? » Je demande, désormais vraiment proche de son visage. Je sentais le souffle de sa respiration contre mon visage et l'odeur du dehors incrustée dans ses vêtements.

« Je ne sais pas bien… » Répondit-il, penseur. « Est ce que c'est toi ? »

Mon cœur, je ne le sens plus.

Mes poumons, ils m'ont sans doute lâché.

Ma tête, elle tourne en tout sens.

Mes pensées, je n'arrive plus à en rattraper le fil.

À l'intérieur de moi tout tourbillonne et c'est un délice infini.

« **Si c'est toi, dis le moi Drago.** » Insista-t-il, voulant percer le mystère.


	29. La vérité

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 29 : La vérité  
[**H**arry **P**otter]

Je me sentais pris au piège et au bord de la découverte, tout proche du but. J'allais sans doute trouver qui c'était mon trésor caché, celui qui m'aime et qu'on dit qui m'attendra toujours. Je patauge dans la semoule et je vais peut être enfin découvrir qui est-ce.

« Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Harry. Il pense tous les jours à toi, et rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Il te regarde à chaque fois que tu es dans son champ de vision. Son cœur bat très fort quand il s'approche de toi et il se comporte souvent comme un idiot parce que tu le troubles. Physiquement je dirai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout mais ce qui importe le plus c'est comment toi tu le trouves physiquement. »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup ? Il m'inquiète de plus en plus avec son air de play-boy. Il est très proche de moi et parle de plus en plus bas.

« Hé, t'es flippant là. »

« Pourquoi, tu as trouvé qui est-ce ? » Il me demande, se rapprochant encore un peu plus. Il a un regard étrange, comme si je pouvais me plonger à l'intérieur et lire le fond de ses pensées mais aussi comme s'il lisait mon esprit.

« Je ne sais pas bien… » Je lui réponds, en train de douter sur cette identité secrète. Un doute me reprit, un doute que j'ai depuis aujourd'hui quand nos regards se sont croisés et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ce quelque chose que je ne peux même pas m'expliquer.  
Il faut que je sache : « Est ce que c'est toi ? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté, sentant que l'ambiance pesée lourde entre nous.

« Si c'est toi, dis le moi Drago. »

Je veux savoir. Si c'est lui, tout concorde. Si ce n'est pas lui… Qui est-ce d'autre ?

« Tu es proche de la vérité n'est ce pas ? » J'acquiesçai de la tête. « Tu es proche de moi, non ? »

« Cela signifie donc bien que tu… Toi tu es … »

Son regard semblait m'envoyer des signaux mais j'avais peur de comprendre. Drago Malfoy serait donc bien celui qui m'aime ? Celui qui m'aime vraiment ?

« Harry, je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'assez difficile à avouer, surtout à moi-même. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? T'es pas sérieux ? »

« Y'a rien de plus sérieux que mes pensées. Tout ce que je ressens pour toi est très sérieux. »

« Attends, t'es en train de me faire comprendre que tu ressens des sentiments amoureux pour moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton cas ? »

« Voyons, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ca ne va pas ? » M'écriai-je en tentant de sortir de son emprise mais il s'avança encore plus près de moi et je sentis sa jambe droite contre ma cuisse gauche.

« Je vais très bien. Tu es homosexuel non ? Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que quand je te susurre à l'oreille que tu me plais ça ne te fait pas frémir, que lorsque je te caresse le visage ton cœur ne bat pas la chamade. » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix susurrante, ses doigts caressants mes mèches de devant et puis mon visage.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! » Je m'écriai en décalant légèrement ma tête de ses doigts. Mais il prit celle-ci dans sa main et la tourna face à lui.

« Harry, dis moi que lorsque je t'embrasse tu ne ressens rien pour moi et je te laisserai tranquille. »

Il avait le visage grave et les yeux illuminés et humides. Et puis il avança son visage du mien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une créature étrange m'envahit le corps entier et s'empara entièrement de mon esprit. Au contact de sa langue je frémis légèrement d'un frisson de bien-être et me laissa à ce délice. Il avait dompté mes sens et s'amusaient avec. Et puis il s'arrêta doucement de jouer avec et recula, le visage toujours pratiquement collé au mien.

« **Dis le moi Harry.** »

« Je ne peux pas. Sinon je te mentirai. »

Il sembla tout d'un coup plus détendu, et recula légèrement :

« Tu ressens quelque chose alors ? »

« Pas qu'un peu. Toi aussi ? » Je répondis avec un léger sourire. Je me sentais léger et plus confiant. J'avais trouvé qui était la personne mystérieuse et je me sentais étrangement beaucoup mieux. Cependant cette personne c'est quand même Drago Malfoy, ce n'est pas un mince détail à écarter.

« Oh si tu savais tout ce que tu me fais faire Harry, juste par ton regard et ta présence… » Commença-t-il avec un sourire. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée fracassante de deux fous furieux. Ah non, ce ne sont juste que Zabini et Ginny, en sueur et rouges comme des tomates, main dans la main qui plus est.

« Blaise ? »

« Dray… On t'a cherché partout ! » Réussit-il à dire entre deux souffles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est urgent ? » Demanda Malfoy, plutôt embêté.

« Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Et je pense que vu les circonstances, ça ne peut pas attendre… » Répondit Zabini, tracassé par quelque chose.

Ca tombe au mauvais moment, nous étions en pleine conversation et c'est assez palpitant ce qui se passe entre nous, et surtout à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau pour voir l'effet que ça me fait, j'ai envie qu'il me dise réellement et sans sous entendus ou devinettes ce qu'il ressent pour moi. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe entre nous et où ça nous mène tout ça. Je me sens nouveau et toute chose.

« Ron ? Hermione ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » S'écria Ginny en se retournant. Hermione et Ron venaient apparemment d'arriver eux aussi et étaient à l'entrée.

« On cherchait un coin paisible… pour se reposer un peu, c'est tout. » Répondit Ron d'une petite voix peu convaincante.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne comprends rien ! Harry tu as passé ta journée ici ? » Hallucina Hermione.

« Mais vous pouvez pas vous mêler de vos vies les pouilleux ? Blaise, c'est si important ? » Jeta Drago d'un coup, abandonnant sa posture où il me tenait à lui, tout proche, presque collés. Je regrettai un instant qu'il ait reculé et à cette idée je sentis mon visage trahir mes pensées. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je deviens soudain intéressé par lui parce qu'il me fait de l'effet. Un effet étrange, réconfortant et doux.

Je repris la conversation sans tout comprendre :

« …Tu déconnes ? Ce type est malade ? » S'écria Drago, élevant la voix.

« Pansy est en train de le surveiller, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle, comme nous vous avons cherché partout cet après midi. » Dit Zabini comme si ça pouvait adoucir ou rassurer son ami.

« Attendez, vous parlez du Serpentard qui a collé un poing à Harry c'est ça ? » S'incrusta très royalement Hermione.

« Bien vu Hermione, je pense que s'il revoit Harry, il ne lui donnera pas qu'un coup cette fois. »

« Et … Parce que Malfoy et lui… **Ils sont ensembles ?** »

LA question. Suis-je avec lui ? Est ce qu'on forme un couple parce qu'on vient de se donner un baiser. Non, qu'_**il**_ vient de m'embrasser. À moins que je l'aie embrassé aussi, je ne me rappelle plus. Je l'ai tout simplement laissé faire. On n'a pas eu le temps de continuer notre conversation que déjà la question se pose. _Y-a-t-il quelque chose entre Drago et moi ?_

Tous les regards étaient sur nous, je devais briser le silence.

« En fait… » Je commençais, assez inquiet de terminer la suite et en espérant de tout mon cœur que Drago la finirait.

« Harry, ça ne les regarde pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. » Me coupa-t-il.

« On peut quand même leur expliquer non ? Je crois que le moment s'y présente. » J'insistai, comme pour l'inviter à le faire pour moi, que je sache ce qu'il y a entre nous pour lui.

« On était justement en train de s'expliquer je te rappelle, ils peuvent attendre je pense quand même ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« T'as de drôles de manières de t'expliquer toi… » Se moqua Ginny avec un rire.

« Ce que vous avez vu ne veux rien dire Ginny. » Je lui répondis, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des idées trop tôt.

« Ah oui ? Je crois au contraire avoir tout compris après ça. »

« Après quoi ? » Posa Ron, toujours très fin.

Drago émit un bruit de mécontentement que je n'appréciai guère :

« Non mais c'est pas fini ce bordel ? On peut terminer notre conversation, oui ou merde ? »

« **Merde !** Aaron vous cherche, il a déambulé comme un fou pendant des heures dans tout le château, et je l'entendais pester contre Potter et toi Drago, et puis moi aussi. Ce petit con m'a insulté de peste noire immonde, vous pouvez le croire ? Je voulais vous prévenir parce que… » Cria Parkinson qui venait d'arriver telle une folle sortie d'asile, cheveux en bataille, en sueur et cherchant de l'air pour souffler.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé ou stoppé gentiment, comme tu en as l'habitude ? » Lui demanda Zabini.

« Parce qu'on dirait qu'il va faire un meurtre, et je ne veux pas être la première victime j'te signale ! »

Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ? Un meurtrier à Poudlard ? De qui parlent-ils ? Je me sens étrangement visé et en même temps ignorant de l'histoire.

« Weas-moche tu te calmes. D'ailleurs vous vous calmez tous. Le mieux serait que vous sortiez calmement et pas en troupeau, si Aaron me trouve je le calmerai, pigé ? » Lança Drago d'un ton strict.

« Pour qu'il te viole, c'est ça. Super idée Dray. » Ricana Parkinson.


	30. L'enfer est la règle,je suis l'exception

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Enjoy ^^'

Chapitre 30 : L'enfer est la règle, je suis l'exception  
[**A**aron **B**rightside]

Des mauvaises blagues, je m'y étais habitué, mais qu'on me mente et me parle d'un mauvais ton alors qu'il n'y avait rien, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux lascards. Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont menti à propos de Rogue. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils m'ont vu dans un état atroce. Je les hais tous.

À peine arrivé dans ma chambre je senti que l'ambiance était bizarre. Quelque chose a changé. Le détail me sauta aux yeux : l'armoire était restée entrouverte. Serait-ce une erreur de ma part ? Rien n'a changé mais je sens au fond de moi que les fouineurs n'ont pas hésité à s'intéresser à mes trésors. Tout y est. Tout est en place. L'ont-ils vu ? Sont-ils partis tout répéter à Drago ? Peut être le sait-il déjà ou ont-ils eu le temps de lui montrer. Non, non non.. Drago..

Une seule idée en tête : trouver Drago.

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dira. Je veux juste le voir et… Je veux seulement qu'il me remarque et s'adresse à moi comme s'il s'adressait à … Potter. Celui là si je le vois en chemin je le cogne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus me crier de le laisser la vie sauve. Il va saigner et Drago arrêtera de penser à lui et de vouloir avoir une relation avec lui, comme si cela pouvait fonctionner, ils sont tellement différents. L'un est pouilleux, l'autre un dieu. Drago va finir par se réveiller si je m'occupe de Potter.

Je m'arrêtai net et décidai alors de m'occuper de Potter en premier. Drago viendra à moi, c'est le destin qui nous relie.

Mais à peine quelques minutes après mes recherches, j'entendis des murmures autour de moi. J'interpellai alors un élève, soucieux d'avoir compris :

« Que viens-tu de dire à l'instant ? »

« Euh.. Je ne sais … » Bredouilla-t-il, blafard.

« Tu parlais de Drago, tu l'as vu ? Dis-moi ! » Lui ordonnai-je.

« O.. Oui. Il est passé rapidement avec Harry Potter. C'est tout.. je ne faisais qu'émettre des choses sur eux. »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

« Surement le fait qu'ils sont en train de se battre en ce moment… ? » répondit il en reculant vers son ami.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se battraient si c'est la dernière chose qu'aimerait Drago ! »Pensai-je à voix haute. « Par où sont ils allés ? »

« Euh..là, je crois. » Me glissa t il en me montrant une pièce à droite du doigt.

La salle menait aux escaliers. J'en ai pour des heures.

Loin d'être découragé je commençai à chercher les deux imbéciles. Pourquoi sont-ils ensembles, que font-ils ? Comment Drago a pu parler à Potter ? Que lui a-t-il dit ? Peut être qu'ils me cherchent et que.. Non, impossible. Ils doivent surement être..

« Hé le fou furieux, tu fais sacrément parler de toi tu le sais ? » Cria une voix qui m'était familière.

Parkinson. Je vais la tuer, ce sera mon échauffement avant de m'occuper des deux autres.

« Toi. Espèce de grosse peste noire ! Où sont-ils ? »

« Hé, non mais tu te calmes, je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ! » S'écria-t-elle en empruntant un escalier qui monta avant que je puisse la rattraper.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me fuit… Aurait-elle peur de moi ? Elle a donc bien vu mon trésor. Elle ne mérite qu'une bonne punition. Elle fait partie du clan à Potter, elle doit en subir les conséquences.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du te mêler à tout ça. Tu es idiote et pathétique. »

J'arrivai dans le même couloir qu'elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait à toute jambe.

« C'est ça ! Je te suis ! Comme ça tu me mènes à Potty et je vous brûle ensemble ! Ah ah ! »

« Arrête merde ! T'es malade ou quoi ! J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Et tu sais quoi ? Drago ne t'aime pas ! Il ne t'a jamais aimé ! Personne ne veut de toi d'ailleurs ! »

Je sentais que je n'arrivai plus à suivre, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus en criant ces horreurs. Ce ne sont que des mensonges, elle est jalouse de l'amour que je porte à Drago, elle sait qu'elle n'aura jamais la chance de l'avoir car il aime les hommes. Je suis un homme. Il doit m'aimer.

Cette réalité me fit reprendre la course, mais je fus bientôt au milieu d'un carrefour et je ne savais pas le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Il doit bien avoir une marque, quelque chose. Ah ! A droite le coin du tapis est plissé. Sans doute qu'elle a fait une chute. Bien fait, j'espère qu'elle souffre.

Ses paroles encore dans ma tête m'embrouillèrent tout le corps et je sortis ma baguette. Si j'avais un couteau je le prendrai bien, je veux prendre le cœur de Potter dans mes mains et le poignarder devant les yeux de Drago. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être avec Drago. Au fond, c'est la vie, nous sommes faits pour finir ensemble. Il ne comprend pas mais moi je le sais, il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Quelque chose de très fort… Personne ne peut rien y changer.

Après une marche folle dans tous les étages j'entendis enfin ce que je cherchais au loin :

« Parce qu'on dirait qu'il va faire un meurtre, et je ne veux pas être la première victime j'te signale ! »

La folle enragée m'a mené en enfer. Parfait. J'ai juste à longer le couloir et l'étrangler, que je n'ai plus à subir un massacre auditif.

« Il ne le fera pas. Je vais lui parler calmement, mais si vous êtes tous là, c'est clair que rien ne sera calme. Harry, tu devrais partir en premier, sinon je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable. »

C'était Drago, c'était sa voix. Il m'offre St Potty ? Il est merveilleux, il comprend exactement tout sans que j'ai besoin de communiquer avec lui. Nous sommes reliés. Je vais accomplir ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, c'est-à-dire éliminer le microbe.

Ma baguette levée, pointée vers la tâche noire. Je suis encore loin mais je reconnais sa silhouette et sa démarche de poisseux. Il n'a aucun charme, il est laid et répugnant, il ne mérite que la mort, surtout s'il continue à pestiférer autour de Drago, de mon Drago.

Il s'est retourné, m'a-t-il remarqué ?

« Je vais venir avec toi, c'est plus sûr. »

Bande de trouillards.

« _Croque cheville_ » lançai-je.

« Arrh » Cria t il.

Les chevilles attachées, il était à ma merci. Même si les autres se dépêchaient de le porter et de le ramener à l'intérieur de la salle, ils ne pouvaient rien contre moi. J'ai gagné.

« _Impédimenta_ » lançai-je.

Leurs efforts furent vain car il retomba sec sur le sol. Ils sont tous aussi idiots que lui. Je m'avançai au fur et à mesure de la scène, un sourire triomphant dessiné sur mon visage.

« _Flipendo_ » lança une des personnes derrière Harry.

Pendant trois secondes qui me parurent infinies je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je voyais alors mon agresseur s'avancer contre moi : Drago en personne. Non, comment se peut-il ? Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve.. je vais me réveiller.

Au moment où mon corps retrouvait vie je ne perdis pas de temps :

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

« Et non. Ca ne fonctionne plus ton petit jeu. » Me dit Drago en jetant deux bouts de bois à mes pieds. Ma baguette… Il l'avait prise de mes mains et l'avait brisée.

Fou de rage, je sautai à son cou et tenta de l'étrangler.

« Je ne voulais pas ça Dray… Tous les deux ça aurait été super ici. Mais je dois le faire. Il le faut. Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne me comprends pas. Je suis à toi. Tous les deux nous sommes liés. »

« La seule chose qui vous lie ce sont tes mains bâtard ! » cria Zabini et un pied me frappa de pleine joue. Je sentis une dent partir avec un flot de sang mais je me repris très vite, me relevant à toute vitesse, le regard un peu flou après le choc, je frappai Zabini de mon poing mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne :

«_ Imobilis_. » lança Potter.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je m'effondrai à terre, ne pouvant que les regarder et subir. J'avais échoué.

« Merci Blaise » dit Drago en s'aidant du bras de son ami pour se relever.

« C'était moins une. » lança Potter en s'avançant.

« Ouf tout le monde va bien ! » Soupira Ginny en accourant vers Zabini.

Ils ont tous des gueules de connards. Je les hais tous. Une fois que le sort sera fini, je vais finir ma tâche, je n'aurai qu'à tordre le cou de tout le monde. Je briserai leur baguette avant toute chose.

« Alors Aaron ? On navigue en plein cauchemar, tu as une tête horrible. Quoique tu es surement plus sexy maintenant. Balafré, on va t'appeler comme ça, ça te va à ravir. »

« Blaise, laisse. » Lui dit Drago en s'agenouillant près de mon visage.

« Aaron. Que je t'explique clairement les choses. 'Tout les deux' n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun 'nous'. Jamais je n'éprouverai quelque chose pour toi, en tout cas pas un sentiment 'bien' ou de plaisir. Je te hais de toute mon âme et je n'ai qu'une envie : que tu finisses tes jours enfermé dans un asile, là où est ta place. »

« Espèce de balafré ! »

« Pansy je l'ai déjà fait la blague, t'es à la bourre. »

« On peut le frapper encore une fois ou c'est trop ? »

« Ce ne sera jamais assez trop, mais il ne mérite pas d'avoir autant d'attention portée sur lui. » Lança Drago très froidement.

Comment se peut-il qu'il dise toutes ces choses horribles ? Comment peut-il me regarder dans les yeux et penser ce qu'il me raconte. Je ne le reconnais plus. Je ne l'ai peut être jamais connu tout compte fait. Ce ne sont que des idiots nés et finis.

« J'ai prévenu Mc Gonagall, elle a mis du temps à tout comprendre mais elle arrive, avec le directeur aussi. » Cria Miss-je-sais-tout qui s'était apparemment éclipsé un moment. « Oh bah vous l'avez eu.. Je me doutais qu'il n'irait pas bien loin quand Drago lui a enlevé sa baguette. »


	31. La fin d'un espoir, le retour au calme

Voici le chapitre qui clos l'histoire, enfin j'appellerai plus ça un épilogue !  
Merci d'être toujours présents,  
& Bonne lecture !

**R**ating : T

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette merveilleuse J..  
Aaron Brightside m'appartient entièrement !

**Rappel : /!\** À savoir que **les points de vue changent à chaque chapitre**.

Chapitre 31 : Épilogue : La fin d'un espoir, le retour au calme  
[**B**laise **Z**abini]

_Toute cette mascarade n'allait pas se terminer par ce morveux. Il est d'ailleurs très loin maintenant, enfermé dans un endroit maudit en attendant sa sentence. Je vous rassure - ou pas d'ailleurs - mais il ne mourra pas. Il le mériterait surement ce scélérat._

_Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons repris un rythme normal. Pansy s'en plaint d'ailleurs et m'envie de finir cette jolie petite histoire… J'ai tous les privilèges, j'ai sauvé Drago d'un foux après tout._

_Histoire de résumer les derniers évènements :_

_Drago & Potter continuent encore de « s'expliquer » sur leur relation, entre nous je pense que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : ils sont ensembles. Ils mettent beaucoup trop de temps à s'en rendre compte._

_Ginny a changé, je dirai même qu'elle s'est améliorée, elle était déjà divine à la base, depuis qu'elle passe du temps avec moi elle est parfaite. Je suis décidément la personne que tout le monde devrait avoir à ses côtés._

_Weasley & Granger roucoulent comme ce n'est pas permis et se prennent des points en moins pour cause de « batifolages dans des lieux non appropriés ». Je n'aimerai pas être la personne qui les découvre, je mourrai sous le choc. Erk._

_Pansy s'ennuie à mourir et n'arrête pas de m'emmerder pour le coup, au moins Ginny et elle s'entendent bien… Enfin elles se ressemblent quoi, si vous voyez le topo._

_Théo n'est plus avec Luna, il s'est rendu compte que sa vie, c'était nous. Enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, je me demande pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre eux. Du coup il pavane de filles en filles chaque soir, il me fait penser à moi avant de rencontrer Ginny._

_Et Vincent & Grégory sont revenus vers nous. En fait le groupe s'est remis ensemble, il s'est même agrandi d'ailleurs. C'est Mc Gonagall qui est contente, elle n'arrête pas de répéter à tous depuis quelques jours que les relations entre les différentes maisons c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Pour la peine on a même gagné des points en plus, ça comble ceux que perdent Weas-moche et l'intello à faire n'importe quoi n'importe où !_

Voilà donc la fin de cette histoire.

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !  
**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là**  
& je remercie également toutes vos reviews si gentilles et encourageantes !_

Je suis désolée - encore - du retard certaines fois,  
je tâcherai de faire attention pour mes prochaines fictions !  
(et oui, je compte continuer à poster de folles histoires !)  
**MERCI** encore et à très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
